Roommates
by rinsess7
Summary: Kagome is just a quiet college student who had no dorm to move into. Inuyasha is a slacker who forgot to turn in his papers for a dorm. What happens when the school puts both students in the same apartment? InuyKag, MirSang, KogaAyame, SessRin, some Inuky
1. The BeginningMeetings

_**Hi there people so this is my new story I hope you like it. **_

**Character and age:**

**Kagome: 18: Main character and the writer of the group.**

**Sango: 19: The mother and over all most serious person of the group.**

**Ayame: 19: The Fighter and silly, goofy and slacker person of the group.**

**Rin: 17: The Natural optimist and the sweetest, smartest and most caring person of the group.**

**Inuyasha: 19: The other Main Character and the angered person of the group.**

**Miroku: 19: Of course the pervert of the group, and slacker of the group.**

**Koga: 20: The Fighter and wild person of the group.**

**Sesshoumaru: 21: The quiet person of the group a natural realistic person of the group.**

**Planned Pairings:**

**Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Sango/Miroku**

**Ayame/Koga**

**Rin/Sesshoumaru**

**Kagome's Pov**

"Are you sure you packed everything Kagome," Kagome's mom asked as she watched her daughter and friends packing up Kagome's car and the moving van.

"I'm sure mom," Kagome answered carrying a large box and knocking down almost everything in her way. "I don't think I left anything in the room,"

"Nothing but the floor, door, windows, and walls," Sango said sarcastically coming out carrying three boxes.

"Ahh, Im gonna miss those walls. They were such a pretty color," Rin said from the porch swing as she laid there and played with Kirara.

"I'm gonna miss those floors I've always liked carpeting," Ayame said walking out of the truck after making sure everything was there.

"There will probably be carpeting in your dorm room," Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome don't give us that guilt trip again," Sango said putting her hands on her hip. "It's not like you don't have anywhere to live,"

"I know it's just that we had always said we would live together when we went to college," Kagome said sitting on the porch and resting her chin on her hands. _Rin, Sango, and Ayame are so lucky they got their rooms right away and they're even roommates. The school had to find me an apartment to live in, and then they tell me I'm gonna have a stranger for a roommate. This is just great. _

"Kagome I'm sure you and your roommate will get along," Rin said.

"Yeah she might be really nice," Ayame said sitting next to her. "And if she isn't nice then I'll make her be nice,"

Kagome smiled as she leaned her head on Ayame's. _God I love my friends_ Kagome thought.

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"God I hate packing," Inuyasha complained leaning on a pile of boxes.

"Inuyasha I still can't believe you managed to forget to turn in your application for a dorm room," Inutashio (Inuyasha's father) said looking down at him.

"What I forgot I was preoccupied at the time by something very important,"

"What he means to say was that he was high at the time of the deadline," Sesshoumaru said from the porch chair where he was sitting reading. Inuyasha's father looked at him and Inuyasha shrugged.

"You're just lucky the school had found an apartment for you," Inutashio went on.

"Yeah because some other looser forgot to turn in his application as well," Sesshoumaru said not looking up from his book. Inuyasha got up and headed for Sesshoumaru.

"That's enough Sesshoumaru and why didn't you turn it in for him," Inutashio asked grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I had to work the final day and he should have turned it in sooner," Sesshoumaru answered, "Besides I'm not gonna be like you and stepmother and baby him. He's a big boy he can do it his own damn self. Okay well maybe he's not such a big boy"

"He does have a point Inuyasha now you have to pay rent and live with a complete stranger in an apartment," Miroku said as he and Koga walked out of the house carrying various boxes.

"Sesshoumaru are you gonna help your little brother with his boxes," Rose (Inuyasha's Mother) asked walking out of the house with lemonade. She set the lemonade down and turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Or are you going to just sit there and be lazy,"

"I'm gonna sit here and be lazy," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, "And if I'm so lazy then your son must be the king of lazy because he was the one to lazy to mail a piece of paper in."

"Sesshoumaru show you mother some respect," Inutashio demanded.

"I'm showing my STEP mother some respect," Sesshoumaru said sighing as he got up and walked to his car, "Im gonna head to my dorm to unload my boxes,"

"But you're brother needs help getting his boxes to his houses," Rose complained.

"Then tell him to use his own damn car," Sesshoumaru said getting in his car and driving off.

"I'll never understand what makes that boy so mean," Rose said. Everyone went silent not wanting to say anything.

_Maybe because he doesn't like you Mom,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Luckily the silence was saved by Rose's phone ringing.

"Hello…Yeah," Rose answered walking into the house. Everyone let out a big sigh of relief.

"Okay Inuyasha everything's packed you ready to go," Koga asked sitting on the hood of Inuyasha's car.

"Yeah I guess, do you know where the apartment even is," Inuyasha asked getting into his car as Miroku got into the truck.

"Of course I know you've told us a million times how amazing the apartment is even though you haven't seen it," Miroku said shutting the door. Koga got into Inuyasha's car. Then the boys drove off

**Kagome's Pov**

"So you're sure you don't want us coming up there to help you move boxes," Sango asked as she got out of the moving truck. Rin got out of Kagome's passenger seat and Ayame climbed out of the truck behind Sango.

"Yeah we wanna meet your new roommate," Ayame said putting an arm on Kagome's shoulder

"You guys have to go unpack your own stuff," Kagome said.

"Oh alright but let us know if you need us," Rin said giving her a hug. _ She can always be counted on if you need a hug,_ Kagome thought smiling as she hugged her little friend.

Sango, Ayame, and Rin all pilled up into the truck and drove towards their dorm. Kagome smiled as she waved bye to her friends. Kagome turned around and opened her purse to get her keys and the apartment numbers.

"Wow it's a condo on the top floor," Kagome said looking up at the 50 story building. "Hopefully there is an elevator, Oo there is,"

Kagome took her suitcase and took the elevator up to her new condo. When she opened the door she gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. The entrance opened up into a spacious living room with two good size couches faced in the shape of an L. The couches face a fireplace and above the fire place inside the wall was a 30 inch flat screen T.V. Next to that wall on the left was a hallway, and on the other side was a desk with a computer on top. Next to the computer desk was a sliding door that led to the balcony. Behind the couches was a corner with a dinning table with four chairs surrounding it. Across the dining table was the kitchen complete with an island, a new fridge, a new microwave, a new oven, nice wooden cabinets, and a newly installed sink. Unfortunately for Ayame the floors were wooden. Kagome walked down the hall to explore some more and find the bedroom that she wanted. Kagome turned into the first bedroom. It was a huge bedroom with two queen size beds separated by a good size dresser in the middle. Behind the dresser was a huge triangular shaped window. Kagome shrugged and left the room to find another one. Kagome walked down some more and found the only bathroom, and the washer and dryer room. She also found the door that led to a private pool.

"Don't tell me this is a one bedroom apartment," Kagome complained. "Oh well might as well make the best of it,"

Kagome proceeded to put her suitcase on her bed then walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. When Kagome got out of the elevator she bumped into someone. Kagome turned to say sorry when she met two amber eyes staring down at her. The guy had two very distinct doggie ears and long silver hair.

"Hey watch where you're going," He said rudely then proceeded to go up the stairs. Kagome frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well why don't you look where you're going," Kagome yelled after him. Kagome turned and walked towards her car to get the rest of her stuff. She passed two other guys whom rushed passed her playing with a ball. "Guys these days. Just don't have any manners."

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Well why don't you look where you're going," The girl yelled after him. Inuyasha laughed to him self as he listened to the girl yell. "It's so much fun getting people mad, even girls as hot as her."

Inuyasha got to the stairs and stared up at the distance he had to walk._ I live at the top of this. That's gotta be like 50 flights of stairs._ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha started climbing the stairs; _you'd think a place as nice as this would have an elevator._ When Inuyasha entered the apartment he unknowingly did the same as Kagome and looked for another room but found none. Inuyasha sighed and walked into the room and saw the suitcase on one of the beds already.

"Well I guess he's already been here," Inuyasha said setting his suitcase on the other bed, and laying down on top of it. Inuyasha heard the door open and saw someone with 3 boxes come into the room and set the boxes on the other bed. That was the second time he saw his roommate except the first time he didn't know it was that girl he had run into down stairs.

"YOU," They both shouted. Inuyasha sat up so fast that he fell off the bed. Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his clothes, "What are you doing here,"

"This is my apartment," She said taking her boxes from her bed and putting them on the floor. She stood up straight and looked at him, "And what are you doing here,"

"This is my apartment too," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Wait are you serious?" The girl said running her hand through her hair. "You're my roommate."

"Yeah, and you're apparently mine," Inuyasha said itching the top of his head. She sighed and walked out of the room. Inuyasha followed her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get the rest of my stuff." She said, "Why,"

"Oh nothing just asking," Inuyasha answered "By the way my name is Inuyasha,"

"Mine's Kagome," She smiled before turning and walking out of the door. Inuyasha thought of something and ran after her.

"Wait," He yelled. She stopped and turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, what's wrong," Kagome asked.

"Well I was wondering if you needed help carrying the rest of your stuff up," He asked itching his head again, "Since you know I'm headed down there anyway to get the rest of my stuff,"

"No I've got it," Kagome smiled, "I've only got two more boxes and their fairly light."

"Yeah but you have to walk up all those steps," Inuyasha explained, "I nearly killed my self walking up there last time I did,"

"Huh," Kagome asked then pointed down the hall, "Why didn't you just use the elevator?"

"There's an elevator," Inuyasha gaped, "Why didn't I see that before,"

"Maybe cause you were too busy running into people and not saying excuse me," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you should have watched where you were going," Inuyasha scowled crossing his arms.

"Well you should learn some manners," Kagome scowled back.

"Well you should learn not to run into people,"

"Well you should learn to control your temper," Kagome said coolly then she turned and stormed off towards the elevator. Inuyasha waited for the first elevator to go down before calling another.

**Kagome's POV**

"That inconsiderate, pompous jerk." Kagome complained to herself as she carried the last of her stuff towards the elevator. All of a sudden Kagome felt something hit her in the back. She turned around to see the two guys who were playing around earlier staring at her. "WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU MORONS CANT YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CARRY SOMETHING HERE. WHAT IS IT WITH GUYS AND ACTING LIKE MORONIC LITTLE CHILDREN? WOULD YOU TOO PLEASE GROW UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT,"

The two guys took off and ran up towards the elevator. They both gave a little apology as they passed her. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator and waited for it to come back down. _Something tells me this roommate thing is going to be a complete challenge, _Kagome thought as she entered the elevator.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha was currently sitting on one of the couches on his laptop.

"INUYASHA," Miroku yelled running into the apartment followed by Koga.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"There's this scary girl downstairs who yelled at us," Miroku coughed as he and Koga tried to catch their breath.

"Was she kinda hot with long black hair and eyes you could get lost in?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Koga stood up straight and looked at Inuyasha who was still typing and hadn't even looked up yet.

"Well she is extremely hot," Miroku said, "But I wasn't really paying attention to the 'eyes you could get lost in part',"

"Huh," Inuyasha said still not looking up from the computer, "Oh yeah me neither"

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome walked through the door carrying the rest of her stuff. Miroku and Koga jumped and hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his laptop and set it down.

"Th…Tha…That's her," Miroku said trying not to be seen. Miroku poked his head out and yelled "What are you doing here?"

"Guys I would like you to meet Kagome," Inuyasha said simply "My new roommate,"

"Dude you have a chick as a roommate," Koga said stepping from behind Inuyasha and raising his hand for a high , "SCORE."

"You'd think so," Inuyasha said getting up and walking over to Kagome, "Let me help you with these boxes,"

"Uh thank you," Kagome said as he took the boxes and walked into the room. Miroku and Koga followed him.

"You know she's gonna be mad don't you," Koga whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded

"Who's gonna be mad," Miroku asked.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison.

"Oh yeah," Miroku said then frowned, "Her."

"Hey Kikyo's not that bad," Inuyasha said then he felt his ear twitch.

"Yes she is even you know that," Koga said pointing to Inuyasha's twitching ear, "Your ear always twitches when you're lying and there it goes twitching away,"

"Okay so Kikyo's not the nicest person in the world but she is decent," Inuyasha said feeling his ear twitch some more.

"The only thing decent about Kikyo is her butt and her boobs, and her butt is a little saggy small and her boobs are in proportionate." Miroku said in a deep thought. Miroku looked out of the room towards Kagome then went back into the room, "Kagome's boobs are definitely better than Kikyo's very symmetrical,"

"Yeah but what about her butt is it firm enough," Koga asked laughing.

"Guys don't talk about her like that," Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Inuyasha's right we cant tell just by talking about her. I need to test her firmness," Miroku said walking out of the room. Inuyasha and Koga poked their heads out to watch. Miroku just walked up to her and SMACK. Inuyasha and Koga cringed as Miroku walked in the room with a hand print on his face. "Now that is a very good shaped butt,"

"Miroku you're an idiot," Koga said patting Miroku on the back, "But I can say I am completely jealous cause that is one fine girl if I do say so myself."

"You guys can leave now," Inuyasha said pushing both of them out of the room, through the living room and out of the door.

"I can understand why you want us to leave," Koga said then as he was shoved out of the door said, "Be sure we are total gonna tell Sesshoumaru. He'll probably even smile,"

Inuyasha laughed as he closed the door on his friend face. He turned around and saw Kagome with her arms crossed. "What"

"Why did your friend just grope me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha laughed as he walked back to the couch to his laptop. Kagome put her arms down and sat on the other couch "Whats so funny,"

"That's just Miroku's nature. He gropes hot girls," Inuyasha answered.

"You think I'm hot," Kagome smirked. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Pff, I mean you're decent to look at," Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha felt his ear twitch.

"Uh huh sure," Kagome answered.

"Anyways you'll get used to it. It's a very normal Miroku habit," Inuyasha said.

"So you're gonna stay here with me," Kagome asked.

"Well it's not like I have anywhere better to go," Inuyasha answered. "That is the reason I was put here in the first place. The school ran out of room and I'm sure as hell not moving back into my parent's house."

"Uh Huh, so you're staying in spite of me," Kagome said curling up in a ball and resting her head on the arm of the couch, "That's pleasant to hear."

"Sorry if that sounded rude," Inuyasha said "Some of the stuff I say sometimes comes out rude,"

"It's okay you're Kinda like my friend Ayame she just says what's on her mind and sometimes gets in trouble for it, But I think that's one of the reasons I love her she's honest," Kagome said resting her head on the back of the couch facing him.

"Now Kagome I'm gonna need you not to fall in love with me," Inuyasha joked smiling. "I mean it would be really awkward."

"I'll try to resist," Kagome laughed throwing a couch pillow at his head. Kagome got up and headed for the kitchen, "I'm making spaghetti do you want some,"

"You cook," Inuyasha asked jumping up and following her towards the kitchen.

"Um yeah I always cook at home cause my mom works a lot to be able to support our family," Kagome said putting a pot of water on the stove and turning the burner on. Kagome went to get the supplies she needed. "What about you,"

"What about me," Inuyasha asked leaning against the island watching Kagome struggle to reach another pan. Inuyasha walked over and got it for her, "Here"

"Thanks, I mean do you cook," Kagome asked as she started chopping tomatoes and onions.

"Um not really we usually have a maid to do it," Inuyasha answered handing her vegetables when she motioned for them. "I mean I know how to cook some things but not much, definitely not spaghetti."

"Well its never too late to learn here I'll teach you," Kagome said looking up at him, "I mean do you want me to teach you,"

"Sure I'll make it for my mom someday she'd really like that," Inuyasha answered. Kagome proceeded to teach him how to make spaghetti. After dinner Inuyasha went to go take a shower while Kagome washed the dishes. Inuyasha walked into the living room after his shower. "Hey the shower's free if you wanna use it,"

"Inuyasha I'm a girl of course I'm gonna want to use it," Kagome said turning around drying a dish "Would you please put something on other than a robe."

"Why am I turning you on," Inuyasha joked. Kagome walked over to him and got inches from his face.

"You wish," Kagome whispered shoving the plate and towel in his hand as she walked away towards her room to get her stuff. Inuyasha sighed and went over to the sink to finish the dishes. "And don't even think of coming into the shower while I'm in there."

"Please don't fool your self I have no desire to see you naked," Inuyasha said feeling his ear twitch. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Who are you talking to," Kagome asked walking in the room carrying her towel and supplies.

"Oh I was just talking to myself now would you go take a shower so I don't have to smell you," Inuyasha asked finishing up the dishes and walking towards the room.

"Oh so you're saying I stink," Kagome demanded then turned around towards the bathroom, "Well fine then."

Inuyasha just laughed and went into the room to get the boxes off his bed and put some of it away. He heard the shower water start and the door knob lock. Inuyasha laughed to himself again.

**Kagome's POV**

_Ahh, a nice hot show is just what I need right now, _Kagome thought as she stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her face. _I still can't believe I have to live with a guy. Grandpa would freak if he ever found out. I wonder what Inuyasha's doing; I mean he's not that bad I think he may even be nice. _Kagome smiled at the thought. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come on Kagome you've been in there and hour you're only gonna get so clean," Inuyasha yelled from outside the door.

"Why does it matter how long I take," Kagome yelled. "You've already had your shower,"

"Yeah but I have to go to the bathroom and you're currently taking the only bathroom," Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome sighed and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Kagome quickly got dried of and dressed into her Pjs. Kagome opened the door to let him in and went to the room. Kagome sighed and started clearing off her bed. When Inuyasha walked back into the room he found Kagome laying on her bed writing in a note book. Inuyasha walked towards his bed and got his guitar and sat on his bed. "Do you mind if I practice,"

"Nope go ahead," Kagome said pulling her own guitar out, "Do you mind if I practice mine as well?"

"Not at all," Inuyasha answered strumming some cords.

Kagome was working on one of the songs she was writing. Kagome would strum a few cords then decide if it went with the song she was writing. Kagome strummed the first few cords of the song and decided it was a good beginning. Kagome looked over the words to the song and changed a few lines. Kagome stretched and looked up and saw that Inuyasha had stopped playing and was just staring at her.

"What are you staring at," Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing, What are you doing," Inuyasha asked trying to look at her notebook.

"I'm writing,"

"Writing what?"

"I write lyrics," Kagome asked. "I've been writing lyrics ever since my dad died; it's helped me get past his death,"

"Did you write a song in honor of his death," Inuyasha asked putting his guitar down and walking over and sitting at the end of her bed.

"Not really," Kagome said.

"Well in my experience my best songs come from pure unfiltered emotions," Inuyasha said then motioned for her to give her his guitar. "I'm gonna play and you make up words to go along,"

_**My Father's Wings:**_

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings

"Well Ms. Kagome I think you have an award winning song, Congratulations," Inuyasha said handing her the guitar and walking back over to his bed and getting under the covers. "Now get some sleep,"

Kagome put her note book and guitar away and went into the living room to lock the front door and turn off the lights. When Kagome entered the room she turned off the light and crossed the room and got into bed.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome whispered staring at the dark ceiling.

"Hmm," Inuyasha asked half asleep.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah just don't go around telling people I'm nice it will totally ruin my reputation," Inuyasha said turning over onto his side and falling fast asleep. Kagome smiled and turned toward the wall and fell fast asleep as well.

_**Well that's the first chapter of my new story. Please review I love hearing your opinions. Please let me know if I should continue with the story or if it fails. **_


	2. Meeting of friends & love at first sight

_**Thank You so much for your reviews, they meant so much to me. I will definitely keep writing this story just for you.**_

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to a bright morning sun shining brightly through the huge window. Kagome sat up and stretched. Kagome glanced over and saw a slumbering figure.

_Oh yeah that's Inuyasha my roommate, _Kagome thought, _the girls are gonna have a field day when they find out about this._

Kagome got out of bed quietly and grabbed her toothbrush, clothes, and hair brush and ran for the bathroom. Kagome quickly got dressed and ready then headed back into the room. Inuyasha hadn't even stirred. Kagome looked at him then blushed _I didn't know he slept shirt less. He must have taken it off last night. It did get kinda hot last night. I mean it's the middle of August. _Kagome thought. Kagome regained her composure and went over to her bed and made it neatly and put her pjs at the end of the bed. Kagome grabbed her cell and walked out of the room, and went to find something to eat for breakfast. Kagome heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Kagome answered the door and saw Sango, Rin and Ayame at the door.

"HELLO," The cheered together.

"Would you keep it down," Kagome whispered trying to shush them.

"Why is your roommate sleeping," Ayame asked in a quiet voice. Kagome nodded Ayame rolled her eyes. "Well its 11:00 in the morning. What kind of girl sleeps past 11?"

"The kind that's a guy," Inuyasha groaned walking from the room to the bathroom. Ayame, Sango, and Rin stared at Inuyasha's half dressed form walking into the bathroom and shutting it then they looked at Kagome who was putting her shoes on.

"Your roommate is a guy," Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she tied her shoe. "Was that his or your bedroom he just walked out of?"

"That was our bedroom he walked out of," Kagome explained. "Oh don't look at me like that nothing happened except for the fact that he snores like a cow."

"How does a cow snore," Ayame asked.

"There's only one bedroom here," Sango asked.

"How does a cow snore," Ayame asked again thoughtfully.

"Yeah and one bathroom," Kagome answered.

"How does a cow snore," Ayame asked.

"Hopefully the bathroom door locks," Sango stated.

"It does," Kagome answered.

"How does a cow snore," Ayame asked again.

"At least the living room is a good size," Rin said looking around.

"I know and look at the kitchen isn't it absolutely beautiful," Kagome said pointing toward the kitchen. Kagome turned and pointed down the hall way to the back door, "And through that door is a private pool."

"Are you serious a pool that will really come in handy when we wanna hang out," Rin said excitedly.

"HOW DOES A COW SNORE," Ayame screamed startling the girls.

"Kinda like the way you eat a chili cheese burger," Sango answered patting Ayame on the shoulder.

"Oh then that's bad," Ayame said.

"Whats all the screaming about," Inuyasha complained coming in to the living room brushing his hair.

"Oh we were just talking about you and Kagome's place," Sango said watching Inuyasha sit on the couch. Rin sat next to him and took the brush.

"You have such pretty hair," Rin said brushing his hair. Inuyasha turned his back to her so she can brush better. "I don't usually meet guys who are willing to grow their hair out,"

"Yeah you should see my brother's its way longer," Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Okay I'm done your hair is brushed to perfection," Rin said after about 5 minutes of brushing. Inuyasha got up and took the brush from Rin.

"Thank you so much um I don't know your name," Inuyasha said.

"Rin, that's Sango and Ayame," Rin said pointing to her self then the other girls.

"Nice to meet you I'm Inuyasha," He said. "Now I'd love to stay and become like best friends with you all but I have to go."

"Wow he was hot," Rin said fanning herself after he left, "There's just something about him that needs to change and he'd be the perfect man for me."

"Is he really that nice," Sango asked.

"No he has his moments of niceness but most of the time he's just as rude as they come," Kagome complained crossing her arms.

"Well anyways Kagome we came over so that we could go shopping or something," Ayame said smiling in a pleading way. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yay,"

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha kept running his hand through his hair. He was currently hanging out at Miroku, Koga and Sesshoumaru's dorm doing nothing. Sesshoumaru was sitting on his single bed reading a book. Inuyasha was sitting on Miroku's bottom bunk with Miroku while Koga sat on the floor.

"Would you stop doing that," Koga demanded toward Inuyasha.

"What am I doing," Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You keep running your hand through your hair it's like you're turning into a girl or Sesshoumaru," Koga answered agitated. Suddenly a pencil flew out of no where and hit Koga right in the forehead. He clutched his head like it was gonna fall off. Miroku and Inuyasha fell down laughing.

"No seriously dude why are you playing with your hair so much today," Miroku asked as he stopped laughing.

"One of Kagome's little friends brushed it this morning," Inuyasha said feeling his hair, "The munchkin actually did a fairly good job,"

"A fairly good job," Miroku said, "Your hair is not as knotty looking as it usually is."

"Okay can we please start acting like heteros please," Koga said getting up from the floor. "So have you nailed Kagome yet?"

"Um no she's my roommate," Inuyasha answered. "Besides why do you care?"

"Cause if you don't I sure as hell will," Koga answered, "Kagome's fine as hell,"

"Koga you even touch Kagome I'll rip your arms off how that for fine as hell," Inuyasha threatened angrily. "Speaking of girls, Sesshoumaru how come you don't have a girlfriend right now? You have a whole bunch of girls just throwing themselves at you and you don't give them the time of day. Whats up with that?"

"Well little brother if you must know," Sesshoumaru said still looking at his book, "None of those girls are good enough for me."

"But most of them are the hottest girls at this school even seniors are throwing them selves at you," Miroku complained.

"Yeah they're not good enough," Sesshoumaru said.

"What kind of girl is good enough for you," Inuyasha asked.

"I'll know when I see her," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"I bet you 100 dollars that I can introduce you to the girl of your dreams," Inuyasha said.

"And I bet you 100 dollars that you cant find the girl for me," Sesshoumaru said, "At least not at this school,"

"So it's a bet," Inuyasha asked.

"It's a bet little brother," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Okay so Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru hasn't seen your new apartment yet," Miroku said "How about we go show it to him, and then we can have a nice pool party,"

"I guess that would be okay," Inuyasha said standing up and walking towards the door, "Let's go,"

When he arrived at the apartment Kagome was no where in sight. He let out a big sighed of relief. The rest of his friends and his brother piled into the apartment. Inuyasha clasped on one of the couches.

"Not bad little brother," Sesshoumaru said looking around. "Now where is the pool again?"

Inuyasha got up and motioned for them to follow him. He walked past the room and out to the private pool. The pool was shaped like a bean and around the sides of the pool were patio furniture. On the far end of the pool was a well placed hot tub. Sesshoumaru went and sat on one of the lounge chairs and started reading. Inuyasha walked back to his room and got his guitar then went to sit on the chair next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Inuyasha we're gonna go get our suits and get a volleyball net for the pool we'll be back in a few," Miroku said exiting the pool area followed by Koga.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome and friends pulled up in the parking lot just as a car speed by. Kagome rolled her eyes and parked in her parking spot. The girls had gone to the mall and had bought a lot of clothing. The girls piled into the elevator then the apartment.

"Do you guys wanna get dressed in my room," Kagome asked, "I'll lock the door,"

The girls nodded and walked towards her room and closed the door and started pulling out what they had gotten at the mall. The girls had all bought brand new bathing suits. When they had finished dressing they each looked over the other to make sure none of them looked horrible. Ayame had bought an orange bikini that really complimented her tan skin. Sango had bought a red bikini it actually complemented her breast area more than anything. Kagome had gotten a navy bikini that she felt didn't show too much. Rin had a simple black bikini and she looked absolutely beautiful. Rin is one of those girls who are the perfect weight for their height. She was 5'4 and had a beautiful flat and long mid section. _Not that the rest of us are ugly or anything, _Kagome thought. Ayame was 5'7 and had a beautiful muscular body that shows that she works out a lot. Kagome was 5'6 had an okay body but she had once been chubby so her mid section hadn't gotten completely flat just a little squishy. Sango was 5'7 but Sango's body was flat in the mid section and very generous in certain areas that the boys go for but it looked absolutely beautiful on her.

"Rin I'm completely jealous of your body," Ayame said poking Rin's sides, "Can I have it,"

"Stop that tickles," Rin said giggling.

"Rin you are so cute," Sango said pinching Rin's sides, "I wanna just pick you up and put you on a book shelf as my doll,"

"Guys stop," Rin said putting a sweatshirt on over her bathing suit the rest of us did the same. That was the thing about Rin was that she is kinda self conscious.

"Oooh you are just the cutest little thing," Ayame said giving Rin a big bear hug and kissing her hard on the cheek.

"Ewwww," She said struggling to get out of the hug but Ayame had her locked.

"Aww, I could just eat you up," Ayame said rocking Rin back and forth in the hug.

"Are you done," Rin asked annoyed.

"Just one more thing," Ayame answered then gave her this big kiss on the cheek then let go of her. Rin wiped her cheek.

"You guys ready," Kagome said laughing. They nodded and exited the room and headed toward the pool. Kagome opened the door and walked to one of the corner of the pool area.

"Guys can you help me," Rin said from behind everyone where she was struggling with her book bag.

"Well why did you bring so much stuff," Ayame asked taking the bag, "Jeez this thing weighs a ton. What do you have in here?"

"I have advanced classes so unlike you I actually have homework to do," Rin said taking her sweat shirt off. The others did the same. Kagome was in the middle of stretching when she heard some one clear their throat. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha sitting one of the lawn chairs staring at her. She noticed someone she didn't know behind him. He had the same color hair and eyes as Inuyasha but he was way taller and more collective looking. She figured it must be his older brother.

"Um Kagome," Sango whispered kind of giggling.

"Yeah," Kagome asked turning toward Sango. She was trying really hard not to laugh. "What?"

"I think some one has a crush," Sango whispered pointing toward Rin who was staring wide eyed at Inuyasha's brother.

"Great," Kagome whispered.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha heard the door to the pool open. He figured it was just Miroku and Koga but Kagome and her friends walk out not even noticing him and Sesshoumaru sitting there. He figured she would see him soon but she just kept talking with her friends and then they just took off their sweat shirts. Inuyasha felt himself start to blush like he was spying on him. He felt something behind him punch him in the head. He shook snapping him self out of it. Inuyasha cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked over like she had just seen a ghost. Inuyasha waved them over.

"Sesshoumaru get up," Inuyasha whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed and put his book down and got up.

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said as she and her friends approached. "Hi Sango, Ayame, and Rin."

"Hello," Kagome answered as she approached.

"Hi Inuyasha," Sango and Ayame said in unison flirting and started laughing until Kagome gave them a threatening look. "Sorry,"

"Kagome, this is my brother Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said blandly pointing toward Sesshoumaru whom was standing there with his arms folded like he could care less.

"Hi Sesshoumaru, I'm Kagome," Kagome said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Yeah I got that," Sesshoumaru answered not taking her hand.

"Right," Kagome said slowly putting her hand down. "This is Sango, Ayame, and Rin."

"Hello," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he looked down the row of girls. His eyes stopped on Rin whom was staring at the book on his chair.

"Whatcha reading," Rin asked walking past him and picking up the book.

"Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Sesshoumaru answered walking over to her.

"Interesting," Rin said slowly sitting on the chair.

"Have you ever read Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Sesshoumaru asked in a voice Inuyasha had never heard. Sesshoumaru sat next to her where the top of the lounge chair was.

"Oh yeah, it's like one of my all time favorite books," Rin answered. "I loved how Louis Stevenson explored the theme of temptation throughout the book."

"Yeah most people when the read the book feel like Mr. Hyde is the villain," Sesshoumaru started.

"Yeah but what most people miss is the fact that all the things that Hyde did were the desires of Jekyll's that he would have felt guilt if he had done it himself," Rin finished looking at him, "It's the basic conflict of good and evil deep inside all of us. Unfortunately for Jekyll, evil wins in him and he dies."

"That was very observant, you seemed to have time to have thought of that hypothesis," Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well I love to read," Rin answered as she put her legs up scooting to behind Sesshoumaru to rest on the back of the chair. "In fact Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde was the first book I ever read that didn't rhyme every sentence,"

"That is very interesting," Sesshoumaru said turning to face her putting his feet up too. "So what's your favorite book, and don't say something predictable like Twilight or something"

_**AN: Not to knock the Twilight series I actually love the books I was just making a point.**_

"Ha-ha, my favorite book hmm," Rin said thinking. She looked at him and pointed "Okay you can't laugh,"

"What makes you think I would laugh," Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her smiling. _Sesshoumaru never smiles _Inuyasha thought,_ what's going on._ "Okay I'll try not to laugh,"

"Okay its Aristotle metaphysics," Rin answered.

"See now why would I laugh at that," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well most people do," she said pouting and crossing her arm, "They say that they don't consider it a book."

"'_It is clear, then, that wisdom is knowledge having to do with certain principles and causes. But now, since it is this knowledge that we are seeking, we must consider the following point: of what kind of principles and of what kind of causes is wisdom the knowledge?'" _Sesshoumaru quoted smiling down at her.

"You just quoted Aristotle," Rin said in amazement as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not most people," Sesshoumaru whispered leaning into her. "It's a very good book."

"Thank you at least someone agrees with me," Rin said handing Sesshoumaru his book and getting up. "I'll be right back"

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to where Inuyasha and the other girls were watching them. He reached into his pocket and handed a hundred dollar bill to Inuyasha.

"You win little brother," Sesshoumaru said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. He walked over to where Rin was struggling with her bag again. He easily picked up the bag with one hand and took Rin's hand with the other. The two went back to sit where they were sitting before.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome what just happened," Ayame asked as they continued to stare at the two on the lawn chair.

"No idea," Kagome answered. "But Rin is as red as a cherry right now,"

She heard the entrance to the pool open again. The attention diverted towards the door where the two guys Kagome had met earlier were walking in dressed in swim trunks and carrying a folded up net and a un blown beach ball. Inuyasha walked towards them to meet them.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Ayame said punching Kagome's arm repeatedly.

"Oww what," Kagome said pulling her arm away from striking distance.

"Who are they," Sango and Ayame asked in unison pointing towards the guys.

"They're Inuyasha's friends," Kagome answered walking to the chairs they had picked.

"I mean what are their names," Sango said punching Kagome's arm.

"That's Miroku and Koga happy now," She answered rolling her eyes. Kagome took her towel out and started to unroll it.

"Kagome lets go sit over there with Rin so she's not alone around a bunch of guys," Ayame said suddenly picking up her things.

"So Rin isn't alone, or so you can hang out with the guys," Kagome asked. Ayame gave her a pleading look. Kagome sighed and started picking up her things, "Fine."

"Yay," Sango and Ayame cheered as they finished picking up their stuff. Kagome and the girls walked over to join Inuyasha and his friends.

"Hi Miroku," Kagome greeted as the got closer, "Hi Koga,"

"Hi Kagome," Koga said eagerly pushing Miroku out of the way to get closer to her. She heard a growl escape Inuyasha's throat. Koga immediately took 5 steps away from her.

"Did he just growl," Sango whispered to her.

"Uh I think so," Kagome answered.

"That is so weird," Ayame whispered on the other side of Kagome. "It's like he's a dog."

"Um hello I can hear you," Inuyasha complained to the whispering girls.

"Wow he really is a dog," Ayame whispered

"Jeez what a mutt," Sango whispered. Kagome giggled.

"So anyways we were about to play a game of pool volley ball," Miroku began, "Would you girls like to join us."

"Sure I love sports," Ayame said. "Hey Rin do you want to play volleyball,"

"No I'm doing homework," Rin yelled from the chair she and Sesshoumaru were sitting on. Rin was sitting at the end with her legs crossed and her back facing the pool and Sesshoumaru was sitting at the top of the chair reading as usual.

"Aw come on a sexy girl like you have to be good at sports," Miroku said walking over to them and aiming his hand for her lower back

"Any part of yours that touches her you will not get back," Sesshoumaru growled not looking up from his book. Miroku lifted his hand away from Rin's lower back.

"I can see your taken I mean busy," Miroku said scratching the back of his head. "I'll just leave you to your studies."

"Whats up with him," Miroku mouthed as he fast walked back to the others. Inuyasha pulled out the 100 dollar bill that Sesshoumaru had given him. "Oh Congratulations Sesshoumaru I wish you all the luck in the world,"

"What are you talking about," Kagome asked Inuyasha as he put the hundred back in his pocket.

"Nothing I'll tell you later on," Inuyasha said patting her on the back.

"Inuyasha are you gonna help with this net," Koga yelled from the pool where him, Sango, Ayame and Miroku were trying to figure out how to set up the net. "Or are you gonna just stand there and flirt the whole time,"

"Hey shut up I'm coming," Inuyasha yelled walking towards the pool and pulling off his shirt. Kagome laughed and followed him.

**Kagome's POV**

_Okay so it wasn't so bad playing volleyball with Inuyasha and his friends, _Kagome thought as she brought out the pizza they ordered. They had played for about 3 hours then got out when the sun started to set. They were all still sitting around the pool just talking. Rin was curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap with her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and with Sesshoumaru's arm around her like a blanket. Inuyasha and Koga were sitting on the chair next to Sesshoumaru and Rin's. Miroku was sitting on the ground between the two seats playing cards with Koga while Inuyasha strummed on his guitar. Sango had dragged another chair and put it at the horizontal to the other vertical chairs and was sitting on it with Kagome. Ayame was sitting on a towel on the ground leaning on Sango and Kagome's chair. All the girls had put their sweat shirts on. Kagome had her guitar and was still working on the song she was working on last night.

"Kagome you're still not finished that song yet," Sango asked looking at the notebook.

"I'm almost done but the tune is kinda weird so I'm trying to improve it," Kagome said looking at it. "Or at least get it to sound like what it sounds like in my head."

"Hey Kagome you wanna do what we did last night," Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at both of them.

"You guys need to get your minds out of the gutter it wasn't that," Kagome said rolling her eyes. Inuyasha got up and sat next to her.

"Okay your emotions need open up more before you're able to actually create the best song ever so what topic do you wanna cover," Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "Okay then what emotion do you feel right now."

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I guess I'm thinking about my mom."

"Okay then go with that," Inuyasha said as he started playing.

_**Don't Forget To Remember Me**__  
_

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both trying not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget_

*Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way  
Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me'*

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
'Hey momma, don't forget

_To tell my baby brother I'll see him when he calls  
And tell Grandpa that I miss him  
Yeah, I should give him a call  
And I wish I could tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me'_

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big old place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me  
But don't forget to remember me

"Okay that was really good," Sango said at the end. "Who knew you had it in you Kagome,"

"Thank you I think," Kagome said.

"Now try that song you've been working on," Inuyasha said motioning her to play.

_**Breathe**_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feeling' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feeling' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

"There you see perfection," Inuyasha said then ruined it by saying "And it's all thanks to me."

"Inuyasha you are so frustrating sometimes," Kagome said standing up and storming into the apartment.

"Well I think it's about time for us to go," Sango as she and Ayame stood up. "You ready to go Rin."

"Yeah," Rin said getting up off Sesshoumaru and getting her stuff together. Sesshoumaru stood up and carried Rin's stuff for as they left the pool area followed by Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Do you need me to give you a ride back to your dorm," Sesshoumaru asked handing her stuff to Ayame for her to carry it.

"Nope I'm good Sango can drive us," Rin answered. "But thanks for asking."

"No problem," Sesshoumaru said as Miroku and Koga went out the door. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand and kissed it (_Kinda like what you see all those fancy people do as a greeting)_ "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ms Rin,"

"Nice meeting you to," Rin answered blushing. When he left she let out a huge squeak and started to giggle.

"Rin you're hopeless," Sango said as the walked out of the apartment, "Bye Kagome."

"Bye girls I'll see you tomorrow for our first class," Kagome said coming out of the room and giving them a hug.

"Aww don't remind us," Ayame groaned.

"She already did Yay School," Rin cheered.

"Rin you always were the strange one," Ayame said as she and Sango shook their heads. "Cute but very strange."

Kagome laughed as the girls argued about school on the way down to the elevator. She shut the door and turned around to head for her room to get ready for bed. Inuyasha was obviously in the shower all ready cause she could here the faucet running. Inuyasha got out of the shower 15 minutes later and let her use it. Kagome did the usual to get ready for bed.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling as she read.

"Yeah what is it," Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry about pissing you off earlier," Inuyasha groaned, "I have this thing where I don't think before I speak so stuff just blurts out."

"Yeah I figured that," She answered closing her book and putting it on the dresser next to her. "Don't worry Inuyasha its okay."

"Thanks," He answered as he turned off the light to go to bed. "Night."

"Good night Inuyasha,"

**The songs used in this story were **_**Don't forget to remember me: by Carrie Underwood**_** and **_**Breathe by Taylor swift.**_


	3. The GirlFriend

_**Hey people thank you so much for your support. You're probably wondering why in both stories I wrote that the main character sings. It's because music is my life. There's nothing I love more than music other than my family and future husband. I myself am a lyricist but none of these songs will be my lyrics. So I'm sorry if the songs get on some of your nerves but there's nothing I can change about that. **_

**Kagome's POV**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Kagome groaned and reached over to turn the alarm off. For some reason the alarm wouldn't shut off until Inuyasha punched it. Kagome turned on the light and stretched. She looked over at Inuyasha whom had turned over, put the blankets over his head, and had gone back to sleep. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to his bed.

"Wakey, wakey Inuyasha," Kagome said. She looked over him and saw a notebook then realized it was her. Kagome started reaching for it. "Inuyasha what is this doing here?"

Suddenly Inuyasha did a complete roll over to face the wall sending Kagome tumbling onto his bed and underneath him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome. _Oh my God he's not wearing a shirt or pants just boxers _Kagome thought.

"What are you doing here," Inuyasha asked still draped over her but holding himself up with his hands

"I was reaching for my notebook which you took," Kagome snapped and raising the notebook. "Would you please get off me?"

"What if I don't wanna," Inuyasha joked.

"You can stay there if you want but I have ways of getting you off me," Kagome challenged.

"I am way stronger than you what could you possibly do," Inuyasha asked.

"Oh dear friend it's not about brawn but more brain," Kagome answered.

"Oh you just do your worst," Inuyasha challenged.

"Okay but I warned you," She responded as she kicked her knee up right into his gonads. Inuyasha rolled off her crying and clutching his area. She laughed and went over to her suit case to get her clothes and walking out of the room. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

Kagome got dressed and went to make breakfast while Inuyasha brushed his teeth and hair. She made Pancakes, bacon, sunny side up eggs and toast. Inuyasha walked in the room with his nose in the air sniffing.

"That smells great," Inuyasha said sitting at the island. Kagome smiled as she placed both their plates on the island and sat down. Once he got his plate he dug in.

"What kind of juice do you want," Kagome asked getting up. He nodded watching her get up still stuffing his face.

"Appwe pweas," He answered spitting food while he talked.

"Inuyasha don't talk with your mouth full," She demanded turning around putting her hands on her hips. He took a big swallow.

"Sorry," He said. Kagome sighed and poured them both some juice. She placed both of their cups on the table and began to eat her own food. "So what time do classes start?"

"8:00," Kagome answered looking at her schedule. Inuyasha reached across the plates and took her schedule and compared it to his.

"We have all our classes together," Inuyasha said giving her schedule back to her.

"Yeah most freshmen do," Kagome said before taking a bite of eggs.

"I wonder if the classes are gonna have assigned seats," he asked.

"No most professors let you sit where ever you want," she answered.

"Did you want me to sit with you and your friends?"

"Inuyasha, just cause we're roommates doesn't mean we have to be attached at the hip. You can sit where ever you want."

"Wow you're like the coolest girl. Most of my female friends always wanted me to sit with them."

"Oh so now were friends."

"Well if we weren't would you have made me breakfast," Inuyasha answered.

"Actually I cook for my family all the time but I'm not friend with them it's just something that seemed right to do," Kagome answered getting up and grabbing hers and Inuyasha's and taking it over to the sink. She filled the sink and started to wash the dishes. Inuyasha walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure you don't like me just a little," He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you done," she asked annoyed but still smiling.

"I not until you tell me you like me at least a little bit," he answered kissing her cheek again.

"Okay you're alright," she said squirming around and splashing water in his face. "Down boy."

"No I'm more than alright, now say that you like me," Inuyasha taunted still holding on to her.

"Alright I like you a little bit as a friend," Kagome said turning her head to look at him. "Better?"

"Yes," he answered kissing her on the cheek again and letting go. "Thank you,"

"Okay well we have to go if we wanna get to the campus with enough time to get to class," Kagome said wiping her hands on a towel and grabbing her bag.

"Should we take the same car to save gas," Inuyasha asked coming out of their room carrying his bag.

"That is a very good idea Inuyasha," Kagome said looking surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Inuyasha grumbled walking out of the door. She laughed as she followed him, and shut and locked the door. "So whose car do you wanna take?"

"We can take mine if that's okay with you," She answered.

"Yours is fine," he answered following her into the elevator. Kagome's phone started to ring almost immediately when they exited the elevator.

"Hello," She answered as they walked to her car. "Sango, I am on my way I had to wash the dishes from breakfast. Inuyasha, Inuyasha probably would have taken longer."

"Hey I resent that," he said angrily from the passenger seat.

"You can resent what ever you want but it's true," Kagome said putting her hand over the phone. She went back to talking to Sango. "Sango we're pulling out of the parking lot now. I have to hang up cause I don't talk and drive its dangerous. I am not a prude."

"Problem," Inuyasha asked as she hung up the phone and put it in the cup holder.

"Nah, Sango's just being Sango," She answered. Inuyasha sunk back in his seat and put his feet on the dash board.

"Can you like speed up Grandma," He asked

"Hey this is my car I'll drive as slow or as fast as I want," She answered.

"You're going so slow that by the time we get there it'll be time to watch everyone else graduate,"

"If you don't like the way I drive you can take your own car tomorrow," she commented, "Would you put your feet down before the air bag deploys?"

"What ever," Inuyasha said putting his feet down and sitting up straight. "An old man in a scooter just passed us."

"Inuyasha please shut up," Kagome said rubbing her head. About 3 minutes of silence passed before Inuyasha talked again.

"I'm going to die in this car," Inuyasha cried. "And I was supposed to go to skating this weekend too."

"Inuyasha." She said annoyed. Inuyasha pulled out his phone and called Koga.

"Koga I'm probably going to die in this car from old age so I want to tell Sesshoumaru and Miroku my message to them," Inuyasha said into the phone. "Okay tell Miroku he's a pervert, and Sesshoumaru he's way too into his hair, and you well dude you kinda smell funny."

"Hang up the phone," Kagome demanded. He laughed and hung it up.

"You know Kagome I've been thinking," He said reaching over taking her right hand in his. "Since our lives are going to end in this car we should really start on our children."

"You are so gross," She complained yanking her arm back. "Were here are you happy now?"

"Completely," He answered getting out of the car. He ran over to the other side of the car to meet Kagome. "Hey we should celebrate life and totally start that family now."

"No." She said disgusted

"Can we at least practice," Inuyasha asked putting an arm around her neck and pulling her in closer to him.

"You wish," she answered laughing.

"Of course I wish that's why I'm asking," he pleaded.

"Only in your dreams," she laughed pulling his arm off of her and trying to walk away.

"Why would I wanna dream when you're just a bed away looking oh so tempting," He laughed running up to her and putting his arms around her waist and hoisting her up in the air. "You're especially tempting when you have that slight line of drool going down your face."

"Stop," Kagome giggled as he swung her around.

"INUYASHA POO," a high pitch voice called. Inuyasha immediately stopped swinging Kagome around.

"Oh crap, hide me," Inuyasha said putting Kagome down and hiding behind her.

"How big do you actually think I am," Kagome complained crossing her arms. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Kikyo my girlfriend," Inuyasha whimpered.

"You have a girlfriend," Kagome asked.

"Yeah now shut up before she hears us." He whispered. A girl looked at them and started walking towards them. The girl had long black hair, narrow brown eyes, and the sluttiest outfit Kagome had ever seen on. "Too late she's seen us quick stand still so she doesn't see me."

"Inuyasha I can see you. What are you doing over hear with…," Kikyo said walking over to them. She looked Kagome up and down and said, "Inuyasha who the hell is this."

"Hi I'm Kagome," Kagome said extending her hand.

"Yeah I don't care. Inuyasha you stand up and talk to me," Kikyo demanded. Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his clothes. Kagome went to go pick up her stuff that she had dropped when Inuyasha picked her up. "Inuyasha who is that?"

"I told you I'm…," Kagome started to say as she walked over there dusting hers and Inuyasha's stuff off.

"Shut up I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Inuyasha," Kikyo snapped.

"Kikyo this is Kagome," Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome. Kagome started backing up and ended up running in to the others.

"Who's that," Sango asked.

"That's Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo," Kagome whispered. The girls gave her a look. Kagome nodded and shrugged.

"Kikyo it's a pleasure to see you this morning," Miroku tempted to say but got a hand to tell him to shush from Kikyo.

"What the hell were you doing with that tramp," Kikyo asked pointing to Kagome.

"Yeah she's one to talk," Sango muttered. The others laughed; Sesshoumaru just smiled as he put his arm around Rin and whispered something to her.

"What the hell did you say," Kikyo said walking past Inuyasha.

"She said you're one to talk you gonna do anything about it," Ayame yelled stepping out from the group and in front of Sango.

"Honey, don't try to act all big in front of all your little friends," Kikyo snapped getting in Ayame's face.

"Um Kikyo its not…," Inuyasha started to say.

"SHUT UP," Both girls screamed at him. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away from the two arguing girls.

"Babe I don't need any of these people to be here for me to be in your face," Ayame shot back crossing her arms. Rin stepped out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and went between the two girls.

"Hey come on guys we don't need to be so hostile towards each other," She said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kikyo snapped pushing Rin out of the way and causing her to run right into Inuyasha who caught her.

"That's it," Ayame snapped lunging for Kikyo and everyone rushed to split the two girls apart. Koga grabbed Ayame by the waist and lifted her up to carry her away. With one last shot Ayame kicked both her feet and nailed Kikyo on both eyes sending the girl flying to the ground. Everyone was trying to keep Ayame away.

"INUYASHA," Kikyo screamed from the ground. Inuyasha flinched then ran over and helped her up.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mouthed to the others as they walked away towards the school.

"That girl is completely horrible pushing Rin like that," Ayame screamed as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo walk away.

"Ayame please calm down for me," Rin said tugging on Ayame's arm. Ayame stopped trying to go after Kikyo and calmed down.

"I'll calm down Rin but only cause you're so darn cute," Ayame joked pinching Rin's cheek. Rin giggled and tried to slap Ayame's hand away.

"Guys don't you think we should get to class before we're late on our first day of College," Sango suggested.

"Oh no I don't wanna miss out on my learning experience," Rin said excitedly run walking towards the building. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru puzzled.

"She's very spirited about getting and education," Sesshoumaru commented as he walked passed them to follow his way too excited girlfriend.

"She's your best friend," Kagome said to Ayame.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I understand her all the time," Ayame said as they all started walking into the building.

When they arrived in their first classroom they immediately searched for somewhere to sit. There weren't many seats left. The class room was set up like most college classrooms are. There are about six different rows lined up like stairs. Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on the top row on the side furthest from the door. Inuyasha had his head down like he was being tortured. Next to him was Kikyo who had two big black eyes and was surrounded by people as she explained what happened. Kagome thought she heard her say that she was jumped by robbers coming out of a really expensive store. Inuyasha spotted them and waved like Superman was coming to save him and he was signaling him in.

"Sorry little brother but I'm sitting with my girlfriend maybe your other two friends will sit with you," Sesshoumaru said following Rin and Ayame to the second to last row closest to the door.

"Miroku, Koga over here," Inuyasha shouted. Miroku and Koga look at each other.

"Let's see do we want to go sit with you and your bitchy girl friend," Koga first shouted.

"Or do we want to sit with Sesshoumaru and the hot girls," Miroku finished as the went and sat behind Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ayame and now Kagome

"HOT GIRLS," They both shouted. Inuyasha tried to get up to go sit with them but Kikyo grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"This is ridiculous," Kagome finally said walking over to Inuyasha grabbing him by the ear and dragging him over to where the others were sitting. She sat Inuyasha on the top row next to Sango whom was sitting next to Koga. Kagome took her seat back on the row in front of Inuyasha and next to Ayame.

"What do you think you're doing," Kikyo shouted.

"Yeah Inuyasha's gonna sit with his friends," Kagome answered.

"Says who," Kikyo shouted back standing up.

"Me," Ayame said standing up.

"Oh okay that's ok then," Kikyo said sitting down.

"Kikyo what's the matter with you," One girl next to her asked. The girl was wearing an outfit that was just as slutty as Kikyo's. "Inuyasha get back over here and sit next to your girlfriend. Bring your brother so he can sit next to his girlfriend."

"Kagura, I am sitting next to my girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said.

"Who," Kagura demanded. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin tilted her chin and kissed her dead on the lips. When they parted Rin was crimson and buried her face in Sesshoumaru's arm. "That little munchkin is your girlfriend. What does she have that I don't?"

"Let's see she's smart, she's beautiful, she's nice and funny, and oh she doesn't have any STDs," Sesshoumaru said putting his arm around Rin. You could hear a lot of people trying to hold in their laughter.

"BURN," Miroku, Koga and Ayame all shouted high-fiving each other and laughing causing everyone else to let out their laughs. The professor walked into the room and put up his hand to silence everyone.

"I'm glad everyone is so excited for my class but please settle down," The professor said then turning to write his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Myoga. This class is the study of Feudal Japan. A few of you students will my selected pupils and will have to spend time after class as a group, but we'll get to that later in the year right now take out your text books and turn to page 40."

"Aww I didn't know we'd have to do work," Miroku whined.

"Yeah imagine that doing school work in school," Sango said sarcastically. "Unknowable universe."

"I know right," Miroku whined.

"Dude, please just stop talking," Koga said patting him on the shoulder. "You're making me look bad in front of the ladies."

"How am I making you look bad," Miroku asked.

"You're sounding stupid," Koga explained "And since I hang out with you that make it seem like I'm stupid too."

"I thought you were stupid," Rin asked looking back at Koga.

"And we have another good BURN," Ayame sang hugging Rin. Ayame pointed back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Rin and said, "Ha it's like the BURN master couple."

"Are you 5 back their done with your conversation so I can get on teaching," Mr. Myoga asked Sango, Rin, Ayame, Miroku and Koga.

"Yeah we're done go ahead," Miroku said.

"What he means to say is that we are so sorry for interrupting your class please educating us," Rin spoke up.

"What is it with you and getting an education," Ayame whispered laughing.

"Well I wouldn't want to go out into the world like Miroku now would I?"

"Yeah I guess you're right there,"

"Besides I like learning new things," Rin said simply taking notes.

The class was 2 hours long. To everyone it was two hours of non-stop lecturing about the weapon style of most people those days. Kagome was trying to take as much notes as possible. She looked over and to her surprise Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku were all sound asleep. Miroku and Koga were leaning on each other; Ayame was leaning on Rin who was trying to shake her off with out drawing attention. Sesshoumaru was enjoyably watching her trying to be as nice as possible to get Ayame off of her and Inuyasha just had his head thrown back and mouth wide open with to lines of drool just drizzling from the corners of his mouth. Sango was busy trying to scoot over away from him enough not to get drool on her paper. Kagome laughed at her friends and took out 5 sheets of paper and balled them up. Kagome threw one at Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha then 2 at Ayame. Inuyasha gave a big snore and woke up wiping his eyes and mouth. Ayame woke up and threw the paper balls randomly around the room then continued to sleep on Rin. Koga and Miroku put their arms around each other like they were hugging a pillow and slowly opened their eyes. They both screamed when they saw each other and jumped away from each other. Koga jumped so far that he bumped into Sango who bumped into Inuyasha who just fell into the aisle. Everyone back there were trying their hardest not to laugh and get yelled at again. Inuyasha got back up and pushed Sango into Koga who hit Miroku knocking him into the wall. Rin finally got tired of Ayame sleeping on her and gave Ayame's head a little push and it rolled off her solder and slammed on the desk. Ayame woke straight up and let out a cry of pain. Mr. Myoga looked up and sighed closing his book.

"Is my lecture boring you," He asked taking off his glasses.

"No sir my head just hurts from all the knowledge I'm getting in your class," Ayame said rubbing her head and nudging Rin.

"Really then repeat the last sentence I said," He said motioning for her to stand.

" You said 'Is my lecture boring you' and I said 'No sir my head just hurts from all the knowledge I'm getting in your class' then you said 'Really then repeat the last sentence I said' and I said sure so I said you said 'Is my lecture…" Ayame explained before he stopped her smiling.

"I get the point but that's not what I meant," Mr. Myoga said. Rin scooted a piece of paper in front of Ayame with the sentence on it. "Now Miss Ayame please tell me what I said before I was interrupted by your cry of pain"

"Okay you were saying how in that most people believe that in Feudal Japan there were demons running around and talking and stuff like that," Ayame said putting the paper into her own words. Rin put her head down and groaned.

"That is not what I put," Rin whispered angrily.

"I appreciate your efforts and that was very close," Mr. Myoga said "You 7 will see me tomorrow morning before class so we can discuss your behavior today."

"7, only one of us did anything," Miroku said pointing towards Ayame.

"So you three on the back row weren't sleeping didn't do anything, and Miss Kagome didn't throw paper balls at you too and Miss Rin didn't cause Ayame to smash her head into the desk and Miss Sango didn't knock Inuyasha into the aisle either," Myoga listed.

"Oh yeah that," Miroku said thoughtfully

"Right so Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagome will see me tomorrow morning," Myoga said. "And Mr. Sesshoumaru I will see you tomorrow morning to."

"But Sesshoumaru didn't do anything," Rin demanded in a loud voice making everyone jump.

"No he didn't, but he's most likely gonna follow you here any way," Myoga said pointing to Rin.

"It's true," Sesshoumaru said poking her side.

"Right tomorrow's class is canceled for everyone but the 7 I told to come," Myoga said putting his book away. "Have a great day you're dismissed."

The rest of the day went by fast. Most classes were hard and Kagome couldn't imagine how Rin and Sesshoumaru were taking advanced classes of some of these subjects. They all meet together after their last class of the day out in the parking lot. It was around 5:00 pm. Miroku was laying on Koga's car hood. Koga was sitting next to him. Ayame was sitting on the hood of Sango's car Indian style while Rin leaned on the car talking to Sesshoumaru about one of their classes. Kagome was laying on her car stretched out on the hood waiting for Inuyasha. Sango was sitting in her car listening to music.

"What's taking Inuyasha so long," Koga complained resting his chin on his arm.

"Why are you complaining you can leave at anytime I'm his ride home," Kagome asked as she used her arm for a pillow as she got a tan.

"Well we have to discuss our plans for this weekend," he answered.

"Inuyasha said you guys were going skating this weekend," Kagome said sitting up.

"Oh yeah but we have to decide if we're going Ice skating or roller skating," Miroku said.

"I hate ice skating," Sesshoumaru complained.

"Oo I love ice skating," Rin said happily.

"I vote we go ice skating," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Miroku and Koga looked at him and then rolled their eyes.

"Rin what ever power you have over Sesshoumaru I'm beginning to like it," Koga said. Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru started poking her. Miroku sat up again.

"I think it's something called a vag…," Miroku started but was interrupted when he got hit with three rocks. One from Sesshoumaru, one from Ayame, and one from Kagome.

"Don't talk about Rin like that," Ayame threatened crossing her arms.

"Sorry I didn't know that she had guard dogs protecting her," Miroku said lying back down.

"Is that supposed to be ironic," Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku thought about it for a moment and laying back laughing.

"Sorry dude wrong choice of words," Miroku said.

"You know if you guys are going ice skating we'd love to go," Sango said poking her head out of her car.

"Really this would be the first time we went skating with girls," Koga said.

"Well it's not too late for you to switch teams and start dating girls," Ayame piped up.

"What are you talking about I'm not gay," Koga said defensively.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were," Ayame said.

"It's about time he showed up," Kagome said sitting up and staring at Inuyasha whom was walking from the building with Kikyo.

"Oh great it's the wicked witch from hell," Koga complained.

"Inuyasha hurry up," Kagome yelled standing on her car. Inuyasha nodded then went back to talking to Kikyo. He walked her to her car then gave her a kiss goodbye. Kagome sat back down.

"Okay that's gross he just kissed a worm," Miroku complained. Inuyasha walked over to them. "Hey Inuyasha we're gonna go Ice Skating Saturday,"

"But I thought Sesshoumaru hated ice skating," Inuyasha asked hopping up next to Kagome who was sitting. Inuyasha put an arm around her and said playfully, "So have you thought about my offer,"

"If you mean what we were talking about this morning," Kagome said smiling. "The answer is still no."

"Please it would be so much fun," Inuyasha begged nuzzling her neck. She pushed him away laughing "So anyways Sesshoumaru what happened to you hating ice skating."

"Rin loves ice skating and I do what ever makes her happy," Sesshoumaru answered. He gave Rin a hug goodbye and got into Koga's car.

"Well we have to get going if we want help on our work," Koga said hoping down off his car. Miroku did the same as they got into Koga's car. "We'll see you tomorrow,"

"We'd better get going to I have to feed Kirara," Sango said from her car. Rin and Ayame got into the car. Sango poked her head out of the window and said "Kagome we'll see ya tomorrow. Be good for me."

"So should we head home roomy," Inuyasha asked hoping off her car and opening up the driver's seat. Kagome hoped down from her car. "I'll drive."

"Oh no you don't, it's my car I'll drive," Kagome said slightly pushing him out of the way and sitting down.

"But Kagome I wanna go skating this weekend and that wont happen if your driving home," Inuyasha complained getting in the passenger seat.

"You'll get there," Kagome complained backing out of the parking space and driving out of the parking lot. "Hey we need some groceries so we should stop by the store before we go home."

"Sure whatever," he said looking out the window. "Hey if we can shop together like we're married then we should make babies like we're married."

"Inuyasha would you please get off that subject," she said blushing. "Besides Kikyo wouldn't like that very much."

"She gets on my nerves," he complained.

"Then why are you dating her," Kagome asked pulling into a parking space at the grocery store.

"Sex mainly," Inuyasha said getting out of the car. Kagome rolled her eyes as she got out of the car as well.

"Are there any other reasons why you're with her," She asked as the entered the store and got a cart.

"No not really," He answered. "Do we need bread?"

"Yeah. So sex is the only reason you're with her," she asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," He answered putting two loaves of bread in the cart. Then two packs of beagles.

"But you can find sex anywhere," She complained. She picked up two things of cream cheese and some packs of shredded cheese. "Can you get the milk?"

"Yeah," He said putting it in the cart. "I guess you're right there are like a million girls at school throwing themselves at me. I don't need Kikyo."

"Oh my God Inuyasha how full of yourself are you," Kagome asked. "You seriously think you can have just anyone."

"Pretty much," He answered. "The only few that I can't have are Rin because she's taken forever. Sango and Ayame cause you'd kill me, and you because for some reason you're immune to my amazing charm. Or what ever it is that makes girls crazy for me."

"How about your money," She said hitting him on the arm. "And yes I'm immune to the temptation of money."

"You're not like most girls," He said scratching his head.

"I don't know whether or not to say thank you," she said. "Is there anything else we need?"

"RAMEN," Inuyasha screamed running to the aisle. Kagome sighed and followed him. After Inuyasha bought 100 dollars worth of Ramen they went home where Kagome made dinner. Around 11:30 they started getting ready for bed following the same routine as the other days.

"Hey Inuyasha it looks like it's going to rain we should close the pool up," Kagome said coming in the room in her pjs drying her hair.

"Why its water," Inuyasha asked laying on his bed playing his guitar. Kagome shrugged and went over to her bed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sat up. "Hey Kagome, why don't you ever wear make up?"

"What are you trying to say that I need to wear make up," She asked defensively standing up.

"No you don't I'm just asking cause usually most girls I meet wear make up and I haven't seen you wear any," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and went over to sit on Inuyasha's bed.

"I don't wear make unless of a special occasion," she answered. "Otherwise I just go all natural."

"Oh okay," Inuyasha said strumming then mumbled "It looks good."

"Huh," She asked.

"Nothing," He covered. "So wanna do our little band thing?"

"Sure," She answered waiting for him to play. "But you have to sing with me on the first song."

_**Wheel of the world**_

_**Inuyasha**__: Love goes out, out like a light.  
Out like a flame and you can't find it anymore.  
Just when you think it's lost in the rain, it comes back knocking' at your door._

_**Both: **__It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
And around._

_**Kagome: **__God put us here on this carnival ride.  
We close our eyes, never knowing where it'll take us next.  
Babies are born, and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath._

_**Both: **__It's the wheel of the world.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around._

In the blink of an eye, it can change your life.  
And it never even slows down.

It's the wheel of the world.  
_**Inuyasha**_**: **_I dont know what it is, Im flying high, but Im wondering why Im sinking on this ship going down.  
Life keeps on moving anyway._

_**Kagome: **__It's the wheel of the world.  
__**Inuyasha: **__It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world.  
__**Both: **__It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
And around.  
And around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around._

_**Kagome: **__It can open your heart, it can break you apart.  
And it never even slows down._

It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
It's the wheel of the world turning around.  
And around.

_**A Place in This World**__  
_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

"Good song," Inuyasha said putting his guitar in its case and sliding it under his bed.

"Thank you, It's one of my favorites," Kagome said going back to her own bed and turning off the light.

"There's only one problem with it," Inuyasha said in the dark.

"What it's not about you," Kagome joked.

"Not that it's just that in the song you said you're alone on your own," he answered

"And I am alone on my own," she said.

"No you're not you have me," He said. "And the others. Even Sesshoumaru has your back though he might not openly come out and declare it. We're all here for you especially me."

"That was the sweetest thing you have ever said Inuyasha," She said astonished.

"Yeah well don't expect it often cause that was a one time thing," Inuyasha said. "I'm very rude and mean and I don't say many nice things got it."

"You just don't want me to tell the others that you're a big softy," Kagome giggled. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night."

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Wheel of the world By Carrie Underwood**

**Place in this world by Taylor Swift.**

_**AN: Okay so I have decided that in order for me not to keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter I will try and update every Sunday so just come by Sundays and there should be a new chapter posted.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emily**__  
_


	4. Skating fun

_**Hey people thank you again for the reviews. They really give me a reason to write more. Now I'm doing this thing since there is always going to be a song at the end of the chapter. I'm letting you guys put in requests for songs and which character you want to sing them. Thanks again guys I love you all.**_

Kagome opened her eyes to the bright light coming through the window. Kagome stretched and looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes till they had to leave for school. She jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"Inuyasha get up we over slept," She yelled from the bathroom where she was washing her face and brushing her teeth. She spit and walked out of the bathroom drying her face. Not seeing Inuyasha standing in front of her so she screamed "INUYASHA."

"Now I'm deaf," Inuyasha said falling to the ground covering his ears.

"Inuyasha we don't have time for that we have to leave soon," Kagome said stepping over him and going to get dressed. He got up and went to brush his teeth and get dressed. _Wow this week went by so fast it's already Friday._ Kagome thought gathering her stuff together. Inuyasha opened the bedroom door with his eyes covered. "I'm dressed what do you want?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed I forgot my pants," Inuyasha said putting his hands down. She threw him some pants as she walked out of the room. "Thank you my dear."

"Hurry up we have to go," Kagome said grabbing two bags of granola from the kitchen then opening the door. "Inuyasha Hurry up."

"Don't get your granny panties in a bunch I'm coming," Inuyasha said passing her. She hit him on the shoulder and followed him.

"Whose car are we taking this morning," Kagome asked in the elevator.

"Mine cause I have to drive at least once this week," He answered. "I've actually taken 10 minute naps whenever we drive with you and when I wake up we're still not there."

"Are you seriously gonna keep complaining about my driving," she asked getting into his passenger seat.

"You gonna keep driving slower than a turtle walks," he asked. She nodded. "Then yup comes with the territory of being a slow driver."

"Whatever just drive," Kagome complained leaning on the arm of her chair. Inuyasha reached over and took her hand.

"Don't worry when we start having children I'll stop making fun of you," he said rubbing her hand on his face.

"You're gonna make fun of me forever," She complained taking her hand back. "Cause that is never going to happen."

"Yeah well if you wanna hear God laugh tell him your plans," Inuyasha laughed.

"If you really want to hear him laugh you should tell him that I'm going to give you children," Kagome remarked.

"Do you always have to win the conversations," He asked stopping at a stop light.

"You've been living with me for a week and you're just now figuring that out," She answered looking at her cell phone.

"You have a fighting spirit I like that. I hope our children inherit that especially the girls so they will be able to fight off guys like Miroku," he said. Kagome looked at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to imagine you with daughters," She answered. "You'd be one of those protective fathers."

"Hell yeah, aint no little gutter snipe going near any of my little girls," He said angrily putting up his fist.

"So who would you make god parents of our pretend children," she asked becoming interested in the conversation.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin," he said without hesitation.

"Wow really why them," she asked.

"Well they're most likely going to be together forever," he answered.

"Yeah but I thought you hated your brother," she asked.

"I don't hate him I just disagree with him a lot. Besides even if I did hate him that wouldn't stop me from making the right choice for my kids. Koga's not that smart and I don't want his dumbness to rub off on my children and I wouldn't trust a pickle with Miroku," He explained.

"How do you know Sesshoumaru and Rin will be together forever," Kagome asked as the entered the school parking lot. "I mean this could just be a fling."

"No it's long term," Inuyasha answered getting out of the car. "You remember the 100 dollar bill my brother handed to me."

"The one you used on Ramen yeah," she answered.

"Well earlier that day I bet my brother that I would introduce him to the girl of his dreams. So he bet me 100 dollars that I wouldn't find the girl for him," Inuyasha explained as they walked towards the school. "That day at the pool party thing after he and Rin had that confusing conversation he handed me the 100 and said thank you."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Kagome said walking into the classroom. The whole class looked at them. Kagome looked at her watch they were 5 minutes late. Mr. Myoga had just opened his book. "Sorry."

"It's alright Ms Higarashi just get to your seats," He said motioning for them to take their seats. "You know after I let you all skip Tuesday morning I would expect you to be on time to my class for the rest of the week."

"Thanks again for not yelling at us for that," Kagome said.

"It's okay you'll take that thank you back when I tell you that you have to see me before the carnival on Sunday," Mr. Myoga smiled.

"Aww," Miroku complained slamming down his pencil. "I wanted to sleep in that day too."

"You can sleep in Saturday," Sango commented.

"Yeah but Sunday I have to be well rested," Miroku said.

"Why," Rin asked.

"Cause it's the school's welcome back carnival I've always gone on every single ride in any carnival," Miroku answered. "The same way that Koga always wins the eating competition."

"Yeah I'm pretty smart at stuff like that," Koga said puffing up.

"That must be why last year when you entered the watermelon eating competition your face swelled up because you realized at the end of the competition that your face had swelled up because you were allergic to watermelon," Sesshoumaru said. Koga shrunk back into his seat.

"I see I'm gonna have to show you how a true champion wins a competition," Ayame said cracking her knuckles. "Sorry Rin I forgot that you hate that noise."

"Really," Koga asked. He stuck his hand out at Rin's ear and started cracking his knuckles before Sesshoumaru grabbed his index finger and started bending it back. "Oww, Oww, Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry please oww."

"Sesshoumaru its okay," Rin said taking his hand off of Koga's finger. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome laughed as she took her seat next to Inuyasha since Sango had taken hers. Kagome took out her notebook and began taking notes on weaponry of the feudal era.

"So do you have a date to the Carnival," Inuyasha asked taking her hand and smiling.

"No but you do," Kagome whispered taking her hand back to write.

"Who is that," Inuyasha asked serious.

"Your girlfriend Kikyou," She whispered. Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her."

"How do you forget about your own girlfriend Inuyasha?"

"Well it's pretty easy when I have such a beautiful distraction like you in my room every night."

"What's prettier, when I have those lines of drool coming from my mouth as I sleep? Or when I have my cleansing mask on and I look like a ghost?"

"I prefer the lines of drool. It's so natural and uncontrollable," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Kikyo's looking over here at us you do know that right," she said looking at her paper writing. Inuyasha looked over kagome and sure enough Kikyou was staring at them with fire in her eyes.

"I'm a dead man aren't I," Inuyasha asked pretending to be writing.

"Pretty much, or I'm a dead girl," Kagome answered smiling looking up at him.

"I wish I had a camera right now," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Why?"

"Cause that look you gave me made it seems like you actually like me."

"I tolerate you," Kagome whispered back going back to writing.

"You're crazy about me and you know it," He whispered. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she kept writing.

"Would you too get a room I'm trying to learn," Rin whispered to them.

"Trying to learn to grow," Inuyasha whispered back. Sesshoumaru gave him a look prompting Inuyasha to say, "Sorry."

"Inuyasha please pay attention before we get in trouble again," Kagome whispered slapping Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Fine," Inuyasha said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Mr. Inuyasha is Feudal weaponry angering you," Mr. Myoga asked.

"Yeah I can't believe they really used Boomerangs to as a weapon back then I mean not very use full," Inuyasha complained. Kagome looked at him then laughed as she looked at her paper.

"Actually they were a very good weapon back then," Sango piped in turning around.

"I doubt it just call me old fashion but my choice of weapon would be a sword," He said.

"You know most people agree that swords are only used by barbaric people who were too stubborn and stupid to try and learn a better weapon," Sango said turning around. The class oooed and started laughing. Inuyasha was behind her mocking her.

"Stop it," Kagome whispered slapping his arm.

"Don't call my boyfriend stupid," Kikyou said standing up. Everyone looked a Sango who hadn't looked up.

"No one was talking to you panda face so if I were you I'd sit down," Sango snapped.

"Panda face how does that make sense," Kikyou asked crossing her arms.

"Pandas have two black eyes," Sango answered still not looking up. Kagome started laughing and fell sideways onto Inuyasha whom was trying so hard not to laugh he was starting to tear up.

"Little girl if I were you I'd get off my boyfriend right now," Kikyou demanded.

"If he's your boyfriend why is he over here sitting next to me," Kagome asked sarcastically. Ayame stood up laughing.

"Um I believe that was a… boys I need a little help with this," Ayame said motioning for Koga and Miroku to stand up. They stood up.

"BURN," They yelled laughing and high-fiving each other. Kikyou sat down and crossed her arms again. Mr. Myoga motioned for them to sit down. "Sorry sir."

"Quite alright just sit down so I can continue class," Mr. Myoga said turning the page in his book. "Inuyasha and Sango brought up very good points in their little debate. Weaponry was often disputed over. Even though Ms. Sango you brought up some very good points it does take some skill to wield a sword back then. Most swords were very easy to hold yes but to help them reach their full potential depends solely on the wielder."

"Hah see I told you," Inuyasha bragged.

"Yes but Inuyasha even though your weapon of choice takes a lot of work to completely master, weapons like the boomerang or even poisonous gasses take even more work and understanding just to operate them properly," Mr. Myoga explained "Remember back in that time there were demons running around wildly killing as they go. There were some good demons but not many."

"What other weapon choices were there," Kagura asked.

"Well there was archery which was mainly used by priests. There were ancient sutras which were mainly used by monks. Most slayers used weapons made from the hide of demons they'd killed," He explained.

"What about demons," some random person asked.

"Most demons relied on their own strength in battle they didn't need derisory weapons," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Uh Huh," Koga said pulling out a book and looking through it.

"What are you doing," Kagome asked.

"Looking up what derisory means," Koga answered.

"It means pitiful, insulting, ridiculous, pathetic, measly and contemptible," Rin answered.

"They are gonna have some Einstein kids when they get married," Ayame complained clutching her head. "You need a dictionary to understand Sesshoumaru and Rin is a like human thesaurus."

"Dude if my nephew or niece is a geek I'm blaming both of you," Inuyasha said.

"And if my niece and or nephew is a total moron I'm blaming you not Kagome," Sesshoumaru said back.

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "Wait I'm not gonna…"

"Wow maybe you should give Kagome a little credit for their child's retarded ness," Ayame said shaking her head. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Wow your kids are gonna be like polar opposites," Koga pointed out. "I wonder whose kids are gonna be the beautiful looking ones?"

"Well duh it's not even a competition ours are," Inuyasha said putting an arm around Kagome. "I mean just look at us."

"Have you seen your brother unnaturally hot and Rin is uncontrollably beautiful," Sango said pointing to the two. "Can you imagine all that beauty combined? I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kagome is gorgeous but I'd have to give the win to Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Aww you guys this is so embarrassing," Rin said shyly sinking down in her seat. "Can we please just get back to learning and get off the subject?"

"A very good idea," Mr. Myoga said standing back up. "It's great that we were having a class discussion about my lesion but you kind of just drifted from the subject of weapons and ended up on the subject of whose children were gonna be better."

"Hey I didn't even want to be on the subject in the first place," Kagome said removing Inuyasha's arm from her shoulder.

"Well anyways we will continue the lesson on Monday. I hope everyone has a great weekend and you are dismissed," Mr. Myoga said walking out of the class room. Kagome started putting her stuff in her bag then got up and stormed out of the classroom. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Hey what's wrong," Inuyasha asked out of breath catching up to Kagome.

"Nothing," She answered as they entered their next class. Kagome didn't talk to anyone for the rest of their classes except to say that she was fine.

"Okay what's with you," Inuyasha asked as they walked towards his car. He stepped in front of her and blocked her way. "And don't you dare say that it's nothing."

"Inuyasha I don't want to talk about it," Kagome said trying to go around him. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Too bad we're going to talk about it or we're not going home," Inuyasha said. "Why are you mad at me?"

"It's not just you that I'm mad at," Kagome said releasing her arm from his grip. "It's all of you."

"Why are you mad at us," He asked.

"You guys completely embarrassed me in Mr. Myoga's class," She answered.

"We were just playing around."

"Yeah that's all you ever do is play around."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You were having an argument with your brother about whose child was better."

"Yeah so?"

"You did all this in front of your girlfriend in front of everyone," Kagome said angrily.

"What does my girlfriend have anything to do with this," Inuyasha asked getting mad as well.

"She's your girlfriend not me. Don't compare our children and Rin and Sesshoumaru's children she's the one your with."

"It was a joke."

"It may have been a joke but it made me seem like the other woman like you're cheating on Kikyou with me," Kagome said "Inuyasha I'm not going to be the other woman in your life."

"I don't want you to be," Inuyasha said angrily. "It's just that I and Kikyou have been together for a long time."

"I understand Inuyasha. Really I do," Kagome said rubbing his arm. "But as long as she's your girlfriend you can't keep speaking hypothetically that I'm your girlfriend because that's not fair to her."

"Wait you're defending Kikyou," Inuyasha asked taking her hand. "But she's been nothing but mean to you."

"I'm not defending Kikyou I'm defending the position she's in right now as your girlfriend. Even if I don't like Kikyou I respect her enough not to go after you," Kagome said walking towards the car.

"So are you still mad at me," Inuyasha asked getting in the car.

"No I guess not," Kagome said getting in.

"Good cause tomorrow we go skating and since most all the guys are competitive we're gonna be having probably be playing hockey," Inuyasha said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. "And I need my favorite partner in crime for this one."

"It would be my pleasure," Kagome said laughing.

"Awesome we are totally going to kick butt," Inuyasha said pulling into the apartment parking lot. Inuyasha and kagome went upstairs and cooked dinner. After dinner they watched a movie until 10:00 pm. Then they each took their showers and went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

"Kagome, Kagome," Someone whispered in Kagome's ear as she slept. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing next to her bed with a plate that contained bacon and eggs.

"Morning," Kagome answered sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon. I made you breakfast in bed," Inuyasha said setting the plate on her lap and sitting on the end of her bed.

"Are you going to watch me eat," Kagome asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Inuyasha answered smiling.

"Aww it's in a smiley face," Kagome said looking down at her plate.

"I know do you like it," he asked.

"Of course I do," she answered taking a bite of food." Why did you make me breakfast?"

"Well you need your energy for today. Besides you always make me breakfast," Inuyasha said "Of course it's never in bed but whatever."

"If I gave you breakfast in bed you'd expect me to give you all your meals in bed," Kagome said taking a bite of bacon, "Inuyasha this is amazing."

"Thank you; I'm kind of a brilliant chef underneath all this hotness," Inuyasha said.

"That's why the first day we got here you didn't even know how to make spaghetti," Kagome said giving him her last piece of bacon.

"How do you always know when I'm lying," Inuyasha complained eating the bacon.

"I live with you remember," She answered eating some of her eggs. Her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello, Hi Sango what's up? Why… I don't want to wear that. Well what are the guys wearing? That's not fair if I'm prancing around in a dinky little outfit while the guys are comfortable."

"I think you should wear whatever Sango's talking about," Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha heard Sango laughing on the phone.

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Kagome said to him.

"No but I heard dinky little outfit and I agree without a doubt," Inuyasha said smiling.

"Sango just cause he said yes doesn't mean that I'm going to do it," Kagome said stubbornly "That's what I thought we'll see you in a little bit."

"Are you wearing the dinky little outfit," Inuyasha asked hopefully taking Kagome's plate to finish her eggs. Kagome got up and went over to her dresser to get her clothes picked out.

"No it's too cold for that right now," Kagome said pulling out her favorite jeans that had teal embroidery on the pockets and throwing them to her bed. The pants landed on Inuyasha's head. He pulled them off just as a teal shirt was thrown on his head.

'Would you stop attacking me with clothing," Inuyasha complained taking the shirt off his head and laying it next to the pants.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I forgot that you were sitting there," Kagome said apologetic.

"You forgot about me that quickly," Inuyasha asked finishing the eggs.

"Sorry I was in my own little world," Kagome apologized looking through her closet.

"What are you looking for," Inuyasha asked lying back on her bed.

"My skates," Kagome said pulling out some teal skates.

"I have never seen teal colored skates before can I borrow them," Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Inuyasha you would not fit these," She said laughing putting the skates on her bed. "Besides these are my favorite pair of skates."

"Well fine then," He pouted getting up and going over to his closet and getting his skates out. Kagome left the room with her clothing. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed duh," She yelled from the bathroom. Kagome came back into the room after getting dressed. "What do you think should I wear make up to day or not?"

"Go without it you look so much natural without it," Inuyasha said from his bed where he was fully dressed and just lying there throwing a basketball up and down.

"Okay, yeah that's a good idea besides I forgot where I put my make up," Kagome said getting her bag to hold her skates in. She took Inuyasha's skates and put them in her bag as well. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on I have to get my shoes," He answered getting up and sticking his head under his bed in search for his shoes.

"Inuyasha you left them by the coffee table yesterday," Kagome said leaving the room. Inuyasha followed her and got his shoes.

"Hey kagome are you wearing your hair up or down while you skate," Inuyasha asked as the left the apartment.

"I don't know I was thinking about up," She answered. "Why?"

"Well I can't decide if I should wear my hair up or down," He answered thinking as the exited the elevator. "I'm driving."

"Fine," Kagome said getting into his passenger seat. "I think you should wear your hair up."

"Yeah I guess I should huh," He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"So is Kikyou joining us," Kagome asked.

"Nah she had something better to do," Inuyasha answered.

"Interesting," Kagome said. Her phone started ringing again, "It's Sango again. Hey what's up? We're on our way I had trouble finding my skates. Yes I have them do you have your blue ones. Great Ayame and Rin have theirs don't they. Alright we'll see you in a few."

"What blue ones," Inuyasha asked.

"One day when we were shopping each of us got a pair of skates in a different color. I got teal, Sango got blue, Ayame got red and Rin got purple," She explained as the got in to the parking lot. She saw the others waiting for them gathered around Sango's car. Sango was wearing the same outfit Kagome was except where Kagome's outfit was teal her's was blue. Rin and Ayame did the same thing except theirs were purple and red. Inuyasha pulled in next to them. Kagome got out and went to hug her girlfriends. "You guys look so cute."

"You do too," Rin said hugging her.

"Can we please just go inside," Inuyasha complained leaning on his car.

"Fine you cry baby," Kagome said getting her stuff out of the trunk of the car. They all walked into the building and suddenly they were hit with a wave of coldness. They went down to the bottom row of seats and started putting their skates and coats on.

"Now the tricky part is trying to get up," Koga said getting up and falling back down. They all struggled to get up except for Sesshoumaru whom pulled Rin up. They finally all piled onto the ice.

"Why are we the only ones here," Kagome asked.

"Our father owns the building and closed it for us," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Do you want to just skate around a while or what," Inuyasha asked struggling to stay up straight. Just as he was falling Kagome caught his arm and pulled him back up. "Thanks."

"No problem," She said patting his back which sent him flying. Kagome skated after him to catch him. Kagome caught up to him and grabbed him by the waist and guided him back to the others. The girls were trying not to laugh while the guys were crying laughing.

"What I never said I was good at skating," Inuyasha complained.

"I think skating around for a while would be good to help Inuyasha get used to skating," Sesshoumaru suggested. They skated for a while and throughout the whole thing Inuyasha clutched to Kagome's side so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey you guys wanna play hockey," Koga suggested.

"Called it," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed as he gave her a high five.

"Alright who are the team captains," Miroku asked

"We should draw straws," Sango suggested. She went and got 7 straws and cut one of them in half "Okay the two who draw a half are captains."

They each drew a straw with their eyes closed. When they opened their eyes Ayame and Sesshoumaru had drawn the shortest straws.

"Okay Ayame you can start out with the first pick and we'll go back and forth school yard style," Sango said "Everyone else line up."

"Okay I choose Sango," Ayame said. Sango skated over to her.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said. Everyone gasped sarcastically and laughed as Rin skated over to him.

"Koga."

"Kagome," Rin yelled cheerfully for Sesshoumaru. Kagome shrugged and skated over to them leaving Inuyasha and Miroku as the ones left.

"Um let's see Miroku," Ayame picked.

"Well little brother looks like you're on my team," Sesshoumaru commented as Inuyasha walked over to them. "You'll be our goalie."

They got in their positions. Sango was Ayame's goalie. They played till about 7 redoing and redoing the game and Sesshoumaru's team ended up winning.

"Rin where did your hockey skills come from," Miroku asked crashed out on one of the seats.

"My dad was a professional hockey player and taught me everything he knows," Rin said sweetly leaning on Sesshoumaru.

"Well I didn't know you were going to be so aggressive," Koga complained.

"Yeah Rin puts up a cover that she's so sweet and innocent when deep down inside she's this crazy psycho killer," Ayame joked slapping Rin on the shoulder. "Well we should be going if we're going to wake up early enough tomorrow to meet with Mr. Myoga."

"Yeah I guess," Sango said as the left the building and headed to their cars. "Bye Kagome we'll see ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Kagome answered hugging her friends. Kagome felt a drop hit her cheek. "We'd better go it's about to rain."

Inuyasha and Kagome said goodbye to their friends and left for their apartment. Kagome and Inuyasha slugged into their apartment and each collapsed on one of the couches. As they were lying on the couch they each closed their eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and saw darkness all around.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"Yeah," Inuyasha's voice asked.

"Can you see," she asked sitting up.

"What are you talking about of course I can see," he said with his eyes still closed. "OMG I CANT SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME."

"Inuyasha shut up nothing's wrong with you," Kagome said. "The power's just gone off,"

"How do you know," he complained. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and turned its light on shining it at Inuyasha. "Oh okay I feel so much better,"

"Inuyasha you're impossible," Kagome complained getting up and looking outside their door. "It seems like everywhere is out."

"Great now we can't take showers," Inuyasha complained. "There's no electricity."

"Well I took a shower at the rink unlike you," Kagome said. "Well let's just get ready for bed."

"Yeah I guess," Inuyasha said walking into their room. Kagome used her phone light to get her clothes and go to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth. Kagome came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. "You wanna rehearse today since we didn't yesterday?"

"Sure I guess."

_**2am**_

_Snow falls on the city  
white on white  
it's the color of hope  
on an unforgiving night  
you kissed me into ruins  
sin on sin  
now I've gotta love your love letters  
written on my skin_

CHORUS:  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
if I said I was truly over you  
my heart would say amen  
but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am.  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
will my heart break again?  
As I fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

VERSE 2:  
someone's scratchy music through the walls.  
sirens weaving' thru the streets  
I must have missed your call  
gathering up these nights  
black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own  
and it makes my heart go slack

CHORUS:

I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
into the waiting arms of 2 AM  
Of 2 AM

**Song's Used:**

**2am- Alex Johnson**

_**AN: Okay I know I'm late with this one but that was because all weekend my computer would not connect with the internet so I couldn't get on to update it. Sorry for making you wait so long.**_


	5. Nightmares and Breakups

_**Kagome's dream:**_

"_Where am I," she asked her self as she wandered around the rainy highway. "I could have sworn that I went to sleep in my apartment."_

_Kagome looked around and saw a familiar car drive by. It was the old car that the family used to own._

"_I haven't seen that car since dad…" Kagome's eyes widened and she ran after the car. Some how she was fast enough to catch up with it. "Dad's alive this is great."_

_Kagome started smiling she saw her dad talking on the phone. Her dad hung up the phone and was trying to see through the darkness of the rain._

"_I have to hurry up and get home for my little Kagome's birthday she's gonna be so surprised when she see's her cake." He said to him self patting a lion shaped cake._

"_Wait my birthday isn't until June," Kagome said to her self. "Hah lions were my favorite animal."_

_Kagome looked down the road and saw in the distance four big lights. It was a cement truck and the driver was obviously falling asleep because the truck started drifting. Drifting right into her dad's lane. Her dad started to swerve and honk as loud as the car could go. The trucker didn't wake up till it was too late. The last thing Kagome heard was metal colliding._

_**End**_

Kagome woke up screaming. She sat up and started to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha woke up and sat up to see what was going on. The rain was still coming down and the power was still off and all he could hear were Kagome's sobs.

"Kagome what's wrong," Inuyasha asked getting out of bed and kneeling on the floor beside Kagome's bed and started stroking her arm. "Hey what's wrong?"

"My dad…my dad's…its all my fault," Kagome said between sobs. Inuyasha climbed on the bed next to her. She turned to lean on him and started sobbing again.

"Hey," Inuyasha said putting his arms around her protectively. "That is not your fault."

"Yes it is if he hadn't been trying to rush to get home for my birthday he wouldn't have gotten in that accident," Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said into her hair.

"All I hear now is the metal colliding and being ripped apart and all I can see is my dad's face…," Kagome sobbed into his chest. "I feel so alone."

"Ssssh, its okay I'm here," He said holding her tighter. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise," she whimpered softly looking up at him.

"Of course," He said smiling looking down at her. "As long as you want or need me I'll be here."

"Thanks," she said smiling and wiping her eyes. "I guess we should get back to sleep."

"Yeah you're right," He said getting up. Kagome laid back down and Inuyasha covered her in her blankets and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Night."

Inuyasha went back to his bed and tried to go back to sleep. He could hear Kagome tossing and turning trying not to dream that dream again. He shook his head and got back out of bed and went over to Kagome's bed where Kagome laid staring up at the ceiling. He knelt down and stroked her hair. "You okay."

"I don't want to go to sleep," She said quietly.

"Why," He asked gently.

"I'm scared," She confessed. Inuyasha smiled and stood up.

"Okay scoot over," He insisted. She moved over giving him room. He climbed into her bed. Kagome scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest as he covered her shivering body and his with her blankets. Inuyasha put his arm around her. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said again.

"Your welcome, now try to go to sleep," Inuyasha whispered stroking her head as she fell asleep. Inuyasha started whisper singing to help her sleep.

_**I Could Not Ask For More**__  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
_

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_[Chorus]__  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

_[Chorus]_

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment _

_is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

I could not ask for more than the love you've shown me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

**NEXT DAY:**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the alarm clock and groaned. He yawned and stretched as he tried to wake up. He looked down at Kagome whom slept soundly on his chest and had a smile on her face. Inuyasha's phone started ringing. Inuyasha reached as far as he could to reach the phone without waking up Kagome.

"Hello," He whispered into the phone.

"Hey dude the carnival's to day," Miroku said loudly. Inuyasha covered the ear piece and held it away from Kagome.

"Ssssh dude don't talk so loud," Inuyasha whispered. "Why? Cause Kagome's asleep and I don't want to wake her up just yet. No I can't leave the room that definitely will wake her up you don't know how much that will wake her up. Yeah we still have to go see Mr. Myoga first thing. Miroku I'll talk to ya later okay. No I'm not mad at you I just need to get off the phone. Yes you're one of my best friends too bye."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sleepily as Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Yeah what's wrong," Inuyasha asked worried.

"Nothing it's just I don't want to get up," she answered smiling still having her eyes closed.

"Well we have to if you want to get to school in time for our punishment," Inuyasha said sitting up. Kagome lifted her head off his chest and put it on the pillow next to him. Inuyasha got out of bed and searched for a shirt and pants to wear. "Are you going to look away while I get dressed?"

"I don't care to watch you get dressed Inuyasha. I mean you're just putting clothes over what you're wearing now." Kagome said rolling over to face the wall. Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Hey are you going to be okay today," He asked. She rolled over to look at him.

"I'll be fine," She said even though her eyes say she won't. "I'll survive."

"You sure," Inuyasha asked. She nodded her head. He kissed her on the head then got up and left the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called getting out of bed.

"Yeah," He asked walking back into the room. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're absolutely amazing," She as the pulled away.

"Yeah well just remember that when you're yelling at me for flirting with you," Inuyasha answered pinching her side and winking as he walked out of the room. "Now get dressed."

"Yes sir," Kagome said jokingly. Inuyasha laughed from the other room as Kagome closed the door. Kagome got dressed in some jogging pants and a tight fitting purple and black shirt. Kagome came out of the room and saw Inuyasha sitting at the island eating a bowl of Ramen. "Inuyasha that's not breakfast."

"Ramen can be eaten at anytime of the day for any meal," Inuyasha said with is mouth full.

"Alright noodle butt you can have ramen for breakfast," Kagome said picking up her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"You know you love this noodle butt," Inuyasha said patting his butt. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I take it that the power's working this morning." Kagome said

"How can you tell," Inuyasha asked.

"Well how else would you cook you're breakfast," She answered putting on her watch and headed for the door. Inuyasha put down his food and headed for the door as well.

"I'm driving this time," He said getting in front of her and going out of the door. Kagome laughed and followed him to the elevator. They arrived at the school at 9:00am which was just on time. They entered the classroom and saw Mr. Myoga sitting at his desk waiting for them. As always Kagome and Inuyasha were the last ones to arrive to the classroom. Mr. Myoga motioned for them to sit in the front seat. They had to sit in the class room for 3 hours being silent.

"I am so glad to be out of there," Inuyasha said stretching as they walked towards the area where the carnival was going to take place. The school had rented out a park that was close to the school for it. Kagome looked around at all the rides and booths and activities to do. One of the booths had this big sign that said Talent show sign up. "The talent show is going to be held half way through the carnival it's all good fun if you wanna sign up."

"Get real," Kagome said looking at him. "There is no way that I'm going to do that."

"Chicken," Inuyasha joked. "Come on lets go look around."

"INUYASHA POO," a voice shrilled. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Kikyo. "Hey hunny are we going to spend the whole day together."

"Of course you are," Kagome answered for him pushing him towards her. "Don't worry about me I'm going to spend time with my girls."

"You sure," Inuyasha asked as Kikyo took his hand.

"Does it matter," Kagome answered turning and walking towards Sango whom was watching Ayame sign up for every food eating contest there was. "Okay Ayame what's the first contest we're going to."

"Cheesecake," Ayame said excitedly as she hugged Rin throwing Rin's body around in a circle.

"Why is she so excited about cheesecake," Miroku asked Kagome.

"It's her favorite dessert," She answered as the walked to the booth.

"Good luck Koga's not in that one," Miroku said as they all lined up to watch Ayame compete.

The man rang the bell for them to start and Ayame went crazy eating one pie in 5 seconds flat. She tore into all the cheesecakes.

"Wow that girl can really pack it in," Koga said "She looks part wolf."

Ayame won that competition. She competed in about 10 different competitions winning them all. Koga competed in 8 and won none of them. Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha being dragged by Kikyo everywhere.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE WILL ALL TALENT SHOW ENTRYS REPORT TO THE STAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK," said the announcer over the intercom.

"Well that's my cue I'll see you guys later," Rin said as she started walking towards the stage.

"Wait where's Sesshoumaru," Koga asked.

"Oh he's over there Kagura wont stop bothering him," Rin pointed out. She waved good bye and left for the stage. Everyone started heading over to the stage part to find seats and watch. Sesshoumaru sat with the group but Kagura sat next to him. There were some good acts but most were just horrible in Kagome's opinion. Rin was the last person to go and she had a microphone in her hand.

"And now to sing for us is Rin," the announcer said.

_**Boyfriend**__  
I see you with a him  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da_

You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling T G I C  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy

No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no where, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

I see you flirting  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da, da, da, da, da, da,  
Da, da, da, da, da, da

So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you, no, no

No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no where, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no, no, no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no

Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no where, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

_(Giggles)_

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Sesshoumaru were the first ones on the feet to applauded Rin. Everyone else followed except for Kagura whom just stormed off. Rin did her little nervous giggle and walked off stage. Kagome laughed as they waited after for Rin. Rin came out crimson.

"Was I good," She asked nervously.

"You were amazing," Sango answered as Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and gave her big bear hug and lifted her off her feet.

The carnival was almost over and Inuyasha had spent the whole time with Kikyo. He was currently carrying one of every stuffed animal at the carnival. Kikyo made him win her all these different things. Inuyasha looked through the crowd and saw Kagome sitting on a park bench alone eating a pretzel. Kikyo was going on about how her lip gloss color was the best color for her face.

"Kikyo can we talk," Inuyasha asked. "In private?"

"Sure I guess," She answered as he led her to somewhere that was away from the crowd. "Whats wrong?"

"Kikyo I don't know how to say this but," He started as he scratched his neck. He looked across the way at Kagome then back at Kikyo. "Kikyo I think we need to break up."

"What where is this coming from," She asked getting angry.

"I just don't think we belong together anymore," Inuyasha said walking past Kikyo. Kikyo turned and saw where he was headed and grabbed his arm.

"So that's what this is about," She said. "You're not breaking up with me not because you don't think we belong together but you want to be free to go out with her. What is she pregnant? Why are you so obsessed with that little tramp?"

"Kikyo stop it," Inuyasha demanded turning around. "Don't ever talk about Kagome like that. Just because she's my roommate doesn't mean we're having sex."

"You're roommate. When exactly were you going to tell me this," Kikyo asked. "She must be pregnant then."

"Stop talking about her like that she is the nicest, funniest, most down to earth, and most caring girl I know," Inuyasha said angrily. Inuyasha turned and said "And you will not talk about her like that while I'm around you hear me."

"Oh my god, you're in love with her aren't you," Kikyo asked. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks not turning to face her. "You are that's why you're not answering. Well let me tell you something Inuyasha it may seem like you want that pretzel now but sooner or later you're going to miss the caviar."

"Why would I miss fish eggs," Inuyasha said coolly before walking away. He walked over to Kagome. "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm good this pretzel came with cheese," Kagome said happily taking a piece of pretzel and dipping it in the cheese. "Want some?"

"Duh I love cheese," Inuyasha answered taking a piece and eating it. "Mmm cheese."

Kagome laughed as they finished off her pretzel. They decided to go to home and get to sleep early. Kagome took her shower first and was ready for bed fast. Inuyasha was walking down the hall when he heard Kagome singing to herself. Inuyasha stopped listening

_**Safest Place**_

_Thank God that you were by my side._

Daytime I'm fine  
Everything is back normal  
Last night I thought that I would die  
I had nightmares, I was so scared  
Thank god that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried

I wanna be strong  
But I dont' wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
The safest place

It feels so real  
You showed I could trust you  
With emotions I had locked away  
It was your touch, your words  
They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see

I wanna be strong  
But I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place

As long as I'm with you  
As long as I can feel you  
That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on....  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
and make it right, but I'm only human  
and you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
Right here in your arms is safest place....  
The safest place...  
The safest place...

Inuyasha walked thought he door like he didn't hear her. Kagome put her notebook and guitar away and got under her covers. Inuyasha looked back and forth between Kagome and His bed thinking. He went over to Kagome's bed pulled the covers off of her and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing," Kagome asked laughing.

"I wanna be in reach if you have a bad dream," Inuyasha answered carrying her over to his bed. "Tonight we're in my bed though."

Inuyasha set her down on his bed close to the wall. He went and turned off the light and climbed into his bed next to her but not wrapping his arms around her. Kagome turned to face him.

"We don't have to cuddle you can sleep on your own I just want you to be able to have me close enough to you to save you from your nightmares," Inuyasha explained.

"You're girlfriend would not be happy about this," Kagome said.

"I broke up with her," Inuyasha whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause you were right sex is not a good enough reason to be with some one," Inuyasha answered turning on his side to face her. "I'm not going to have sex with anyone else unless I know for sure that I'm in love with them."

"That's beautiful Inuyasha."

"Yeah well she was also talking bad about you."

"Wow you protected me from my nightmares and your girlfriend your such a good guard dog," Kagome giggled turning around to face the wall to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just don't drool on my pillow," Inuyasha said laying on his back staring at the ceiling and scratching his head. "It maybe cute but not when its on my pillow."

Kagome turned and rested her head on his chest and rested her arm on his midsection.

"Great you're going to drool on me," Inuyasha complained playfully.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha put an arm around her and held her hand that was stretched out on his midsection.

"Goodnight Kagome," He whispered. "I'm serious about drooling on me."

**Songs used:**

**I Could Not Ask for More **

**By: Edwin McCain**

**Album: Message in a Bottle**

**Boyfriend**

**By: Jordan Pruitt**

**Album: Permission to Fly**

**Safest Place**

**By: LeAnn Rimes**

**Album: Twisted Angel**

**AN: Okay so I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I wont be updating till 2 weeks from now sorry. **


	6. Veggietales and the smoothie monster

Kagome yawned and stretched her arm up hitting something in the process. Suddenly her pillow cried out in pain. Kagome sat up and looked around finally realizing where she was.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said trying not to laugh as she watched him rub his nose. "I forgot you were there."

"Great I'm nice enough to let you use my bed to protect you in case you have nightmares and this is how you repay me…," Inuyasha replied sitting up then pointing to his nose he said "You break my nose and forget all about me."

"Hey I said I was sorry," Kagome complained trying to get out of Inuyasha's bed. She finally decided to scoot to the end of the bed to get out but in the process of scooting her elbow flew backwards and hit Inuyasha in the eye. Inuyasha screamed and ran to the bathroom covering his eye. Kagome watched him leave and whispered "Oops."

"I THINK YOU BROKE MY EYE," Inuyasha cried from the bathroom while staring at himself in the mirror. Kagome started getting dressed as he was in the bathroom.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said entering the bathroom to check on him.

"Hey is my eye still there," Inuyasha asked stretching his eyelid for Kagome to see his eye.

"Well can you see me," Kagome asked sarcastically. Inuyasha blinked his eye and looked Kagome up and down.

"Yeah and right now I am extremely happy that I can," Inuyasha grinned. Kagome looked down and realized that she hadn't completely finished getting dressed and all she was wearing on top was a bra. Kagome squealed and slapped Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha grabbed his cheek and complained "Oh my GOD would you please stop hitting me woman."

"Well you shouldn't be looking at me when I'm half dressed like that," Kagome sneered going back into the bedroom to put on a shirt.

"Hey you're the one who asked if I could see you and I had to look to see if I could,"

"Yeah well you could have just looked at my face,"

"Well you're the one who came out bra," Inuyasha retorted as Kagome exited the bedroom. She rolled her eyes and went to make breakfast. He ran up behind her and grabbed her waist and whispered "But that view convinced me to forgive me for trying to kill me this morning."

"Men are such babies," Kagome sighed as Inuyasha held her swaying. She indulged in the swaying for a minute then asked, "Want some breakfast?"

"Ooo, yes please," Inuyasha said excitedly letting go of her, "What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal," Kagome answered getting the box

"Why," Inuyasha asked annoyed as he watched her prepare the food.

"It's good for you," Kagome said putting the bowl in the microwave.

"If I wanted something that was good for me I would eat an apple," Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked looking at him.

"Hmm what?"

"Your eye is bruised," She answered lifting his chin to get a better look at his eye. "And your nose is red and puffy."

"Great," Inuyasha complained eating his oatmeal.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said silently picking at her oatmeal with her spoon. Inuyasha looked at her then got up and walked around the island to where she was sitting and grabbed her spoon. "What are you doing?"

"There is no way that I'm let you get away with picking at this oatmeal If I have to eat it then so do you," He said trying to force feed her Oatmeal. She squirmed to keep her mouth closed as he tried to fit the spoon in her mouth.

"Inuyasha stop," She laughed.

"Come on its good for you," Inuyasha mocked as he got the food into her mouth. "Good huh?"

"Alright I'll eat it," Kagome laughed as she grabbed the spoon from him and pushed him away. Inuyasha walked back to his seat and went back to eating his now cold oatmeal.

"_Till we find our place, in the land unwinding, in the Circle the Circle of Life_," Inuyasha sang. Kagome laughed spitting a mouth full of oatmeal in Inuyasha's face. "Would you please stop attacking me today, we haven't been up 2 hours and you've already broken my nose, blinded my eye, cut my mouth open and now your spitting food at me when will the madness end?"

"Men are such babies," Kagome repeated getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her stuff "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah I guess," Inuyasha replied getting up and repeated Kagome's movements. "Is my car okay with you?"

"Sure if that will stop your complaining," Kagome sighed following him to the elevator.

"Well if you would hurry up and agree to have my children I could stop complaining forever," Inuyasha answered walking towards the car.

"Is this always going to be the conversation during our car rides," Kagome asked getting in the passenger seat.

"Sure it always makes you uncomfortable," He responded glancing over at her, "Okay we won't talk about our future children anymore."

"Thank you"

"So when we are married I'm going to teach you how to drive faster than 10 miles an hour okay," Inuyasha started smiling. Kagome sighed and slammed her head on the window.

"Okay Inuyasha lets make a deal if by the time we're 30 we are still single then I we can get married and start your dream family," She said staring out the window. She looked over at him and saw him wiping his eye indicating he was crying. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing I'm just happy that we're agreeing on a future," Inuyasha fake sobbed. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and went back to looking out the window smiling as they pulled into the college parking lot. Kagome got out of the car in time to find Sango, Ayame, and Rin getting out of their car.

"Well look who showed up on time," Sango said astonished walking over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Behind the girls Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru were walking to join the group.

"Inuyasha what happened to your face," Sesshoumaru asked as the group started walking toward the academic building.

"Kagome beat me up," Inuyasha complained sounding like a five year old talking to his parent.

"She did well good job Kagome," Sesshoumaru said sounding kind of surprised.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru but I didn't beat him up I just accidentally punched him in the nose then elbowed him in the eye and kind of slapped him and spit oatmeal on his face," Kagome listed realizing how bad Inuyasha's morning was. She started laughing and turned to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder saying "You poor thing."

"Oh now you get it," He answered amused. The group entered the classroom and went to their usual seats with Kagome sitting in front of Inuyasha instead of beside him. Inuyasha sat down and looked at his brother and asked loudly "So Sesshoumaru when are you and Rin getting married?"

"INUYASHA," Kagome complained as the whole group looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin was holding her hair in front of her face trying to hide her blush. Sesshoumaru continued to read his book.

"Why would you ask that," Sango asked looking at Inuyasha but Inuyasha wasn't finished with his thought process and continued.

"Cause Kagome and I are getting married when we're 30. We've already agreed to it," he bragged even louder than before so that the whole class was looking.

"Little brother you won't be 30 for another 11 years so I'm pretty sure Rin and I will be married by then," Sesshoumaru answered still not looking up from his book. Rin slumped down further in her seat trying to hide her face which was now a nice shade of violet.

"Kagome is that true," Ayame asked while rubbing Rin's shoulder.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you," Kagome asked turning around to look at him, "Why would you tell everyone that."

"Well you agreed remember in the car," Inuyasha explained then leaned forward and started rubbing Kagome's shoulder, "Come on Kagome there is no use in denying the fact that you've agreed to marry me."

Kagome lowered herself to the same level that Rin was at and put her hood on, and crossed her arms. The group looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome confused.

"Thank God," Kagome cheered when Mr. Myoga walked in the class. The exclamation confused Mr. Myoga but he shrugged it off and started his class like usual.

"Hello my students I have some wonderful news for you I'm announcing the pairs for your final project due in 8 weeks," He said clapping. The class groaned. "Okay the groups are Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango, Rin and Koga, Ayame and Miroku, Kikyo and…"

The grouped looked at each other and their partners. Realizing that the people they are paired up with are the people in the group that they don't normally speak to one on one. Mr. Myoga put his assignment book down and went on into his lecture, and as usual the minute Mr. Myoga had his back turned Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Ayame fell asleep. Kagome was trying her hardest to pay attention but the sounds of quiet snoring and the sound of drool in those snores kept distracting her. Kagome looked up at the row behind her Miroku had his head resting on the wall next to him Koga was leaning on Miroku. Sango was again trying to doge drool bullets hitting her notes, but unfortunately for her Inuyasha stretched and fell asleep right on her notes. Kagome smiled '_I wonder if he planned that,'_ she thought. She looked down her row and saw that Rin and Sesshoumaru had traded places so that she was against the wall and could easily take notes. Sesshoumaru was easily taking notes as well despite the fact that Ayame was leaning on him drooling. Kagome went back to trying to take notes when all of a sudden she was hit in the back of the head with a piece of paper.

'_Did you want to hang out with all of us after school?'_

Kagome looked around trying to figure out who the paper at her.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. Kagome leaned back so she could listen. "I sent you the note numbskull."

"Oh then sure," Kagome whispered back. Loud enough so she could hear her over Inuyasha's snoring. All of a sudden Koga started humming in his sleep and everyone else that was asleep joined in. "Oh this is going to be interesting."

_**High silk Hat**_

_**Koga**__: One day while he was waiting for the trolley,  
__He had a hat_

_**Inuyasha:**__My high silk hat_

_**Koga:**__He wore it high upon his head so proudly  
__A beautiful hat_

_**Inuyasha:**__My high silk hat_

_**Koga:**__A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly  
__Now fancy this and fancy that  
__The splendor of his hat in all its majesty_

_**Inuyasha:**__Like a king in a royal cap  
__I feel so swell and handsome in my hat  
__I bet that others wish they had in fact  
__A hat as this, a hat as that, a hat so fine, a high silk hat  
__Oh Mr. Art Bigotti, now what do you think of that?_

_**Koga:**__Now his hat was not all he wore so proudly  
__I must in fact share more than that  
__For upon his lap there sat a treat so fondly  
__Of chocolate this_

_**Inuyasha:**__and chocolate that_

_**Koga:**__Deliciousness that makes him feel so dandy  
__A chocolate bliss,_

_**Inuyasha**__: A chocolate snack_

_**All asleep:**__Confections such as these are more than candy  
__Somewhat like life, a box of that_

_**Inuyasha:**__I have my chocolate placed upon my lap  
__I feel so good, you just cannot top that  
__I have a snack, a chocolate pack, of chocolate this and chocolate that  
__Oh golly Mr. Nezzer, now what do you think of that_

_**Koga:**__Now time was passing and the sun grew hotter  
__Upon his hat and chocolate snack  
__So beneath his hat he thought and pondered_

_**Inuyasha**__: What should I do to save my hat?_

_**Koga:**__He thought and contemplated as he perspired  
__Beneath his hat, upon his lap  
__He feared his chocolate treats would soon retire  
__Into a pool a chocolate vat_

_**Inuyasha:**__I won't feel grand if I take off my hat  
__The sun's getting hot and my hat just might go flat  
__My hat, it might go flat, and my sweets will met lik that  
__Oh hurry Mr. Trolley before my dapperness goes flat_

_**Koga mainly with everyone asleep as chorus:**__He decided to fore go his looks so dashing  
__To save his hat and little snack  
__So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him  
__And put his hat on top of that_

_**Inuyasha:**__Oh please! Oh please, oh please!  
__Don't anybody sit close to me, upon my hat  
__I ask, if all you could be so kindly  
__And just stand back, away from my snack  
_…_..  
__A GREAT BIG SQUASH JUST SAT UPON MY HAT  
__A great big squash just squished my hat real flat  
__He squashed my hat, he made it flat  
__He squished my snack, oh what of that?  
__Oh tell me anybody now what do you think of that?_

_**All asleep:**__A great big squash just sat upon his hat  
__A great big enormous squash squished his hat real flat  
__He squashed his hat, he made it flat  
__He squished his snack, oh what do you think of that?_

_**Inuyasha:**__Oh golly, now what do you think of that_

At this point the entire class was trying not to laugh for the teacher hadn't seemed to notice the musical going on in the back row. Kagome and Sango had to lay their heads down on their desk so the teacher wouldn't see them laughing. Rin was silently laughing in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Kagome turned around to the sleeping Inuyasha whom had a pout on his face. Kagome figured it was probably because of how the song ended.

"Inuyasha did that squash squish your hat," She asked. Sango still had her head on the desk was watching them.

"YEAH THAT DAMN THING SQUASHED MY HAT AND CHOCOLATE," Inuyasha answered angrily pounding a fist on the table. "I MISS MY CHOCOLATE."

"You poor thing," Kagome whispered with one hand over her mouth and the other patting his shoulder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sniffed as if he were going to cry. Suddenly a ruler flew out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha on the forehead. Kagome looked to see who threw the ruler and saw Sesshoumaru watching his younger brother. Inuyasha grunted and sat up rubbing his head. "What happened? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Well you and the other slackers just had yourself a University School Musical moment," Sango said picking her head up and straightening out her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha you were just singing about a squash sitting on your hat and chocolate," Kagome answered laughing.

"Oh I sang that out loud," he asked wiping the drool off his mouth and chin. He looked down and saw the puddle of drool on Sango's notes. "Sorry about your notes."

"Uh huh," she answered crossing her arms. "Well I guess you saved me from possible carpel tunnel syndrome. So thanks I guess."

"Hah see I saved your life," Inuyasha said sitting up puffing his chest out. "You could have died."

"Inuyasha you can't die from that," Kagome stated resting her arm on the desk and her cheek on her hand. "See that is why you need to stay awake during class we just went over that information last Friday in anatomy."

"Well I was tired that day and your shoulder just looked so comfortable and inviting. I just couldn't resist laying my head on it," Inuyasha answered massaging her shoulders. Suddenly they heard a loud snore and looked over to Miroku and Koga still sound asleep. Ayame was still sleeping on Sesshoumaru.

"Pokémon, go ,go," Koga started singing.

"Ooo," Miroku and Ayame joined in loudly

"So you want to be a Pokémon master," Miroku said in a deep voice.

"I've got to be the one the only one who can withstand the test and be the best and I've got to strive and keep up the drive Be a master" Koga sang

"OoooOoo," Miroku sang.

"It takes a certain kind of skill, and I won't stop until 150 Pokémon are mine I must define the art of capture," Koga sang.

"2 b a master, Pokémon master I will be writing a brand new chapter Pokéball go, go all the children say, Na, na, na, na ,na ,na, na, na, na, na, na,na,na, na It's all about the evolution of the Pokémon," The three sang. The rest of the class busted out laughing not being able to keep in their laughter. The three woke up and looked around. Ayame stretched her arm out and came close to punching Sesshoumaru in the face.

"Ouch," Rin yelped as she caught Ayame's fist before it hit Sesshoumaru.

"Aww I'm so sorry Rin," Ayame cried as she leapt across Sesshoumaru to give her best friend a hug.

"Sesshoumaru you are living my dream right now," Miroku commented watching the scene in front of him.

"See Kagome that's what you're supposed to do when a fist is headed in the direction of the man you love," Inuyasha complained pointing to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"First thing I never said I loved you, second how am I supposed to stop a fist aiming at your face when it's my fist and I don't even know where its going," Kagome answered rolling her eyes.

"So you're saying you don't love me," Inuyasha fake sobbed.

"I've only known you a little over a week, I can't fall in love that fast," Kagome answered poking his forehead. Kagome turned to take more notes but found Mr. Myoga sitting right next to her and the classroom empty.

"Did you eight enjoy my class today," He asked. The all nodded. "If one of you can tell me what the lesson was about then I won't give you all detention."

"You were talking about the dynamics and politics with Demons and Humans back in the Feudal Era," Rin answered happily after everyone pointed to her.

"Alright well thanks to Ms. Rin here I'm not going to punish you all," Mr. Myoga said smiling. Everyone cheered and thanked Rin. "Just cause I'm not going to punish you doesn't mean that you all aren't going to be punished."

"What do you mean," Miroku whined.

"Well you're late for your next class," Mr. Myoga answered pointing to the clock. The students got up and ran for their next class. The rest of the day was followed with punishment after punishment. For being late to one class they had to stay after a couple minutes making them late for the next class.

"This was a long day," Kagome sighed as the group walked to the cars. "Did you guys still want to hang out?"

"Wait, when did the option to hang out become established," Inuyasha asked leaning on his car facing the group.

"Before you guys started singing about Inuyasha's high silk hat," Sango answered as she hopped on the hood of her car.

"Now that we have established that the offer was made what do you guys want to do," Kagome asked hopping up next to Sango and laying back.

"Kagome you smear my windshield and you're gonna have to wash my car," Sango said.

"Yes ma'am," She answered. Sango flicked her on her nose.

"Why don't we just go hang out at Jaken's," Koga suggested.

"Who's Jaken," Ayame asked.

"He's the guy who owns Jaken's a coffee shop," Sango laughed. "Why do you want us to set you up with him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Koga interrupted.

"Why," Ayame asked.

"I just don't that's all," Koga said turning red, but quickly changed the subject by asking, "Are we going to go or what?"

Kagome and Sango smirked at each other and agreed. Everyone got in their respective cars and drove to Jaken's. They all walked in the building and immediately found a round table to sit at. The seating at the table from one end to the other was Sango, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and Ayame. Kagome looked around and saw a short green man behind ordering counter. She assumed that he must be Jaken.

"Is that Jaken behind the counter," Ayame asked. The guys nodded she looked at him again and grimaced, "Koga is that why you didn't want me going out with him because he's short and green?"

"Y-yeah that was why," He answered scratching his shoulder. The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Okay who wants what," Sango said getting up.

"I WANT A SMOOTHIE," Rin screamed excitedly.

"Okay Rin what kind,"

"STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE,"

"Okay Rin calm down, She loves smoothies," Sango told Sesshoumaru. They all put in their orders and Kagome went with Sango to help carry the food. When they got back to the table Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha," She asked.

"Who cares where is my SMOOTHIE," Rin asked Kagome handed her smoothie to her.

"He went to sign up for Karaoke and his turn is coming up soon," Ayame answered with her arms crossed pouting.

"What's wrong with you," Sango asked sitting down next to Rin and making Kagome sit on the end.

"I wanted to go first," She pouted. Kagome offered Ayame half of her sandwich. Ayame immediately started smiling as she ate the sandwich. Inuyasha walked up on stage and picked up the microphone.

"This song is for a certain special someone in the audience named…," Inuyasha said jokingly into the microphone. Then dramatically he said, "Kagome."

_**Break My Heart**_

_So you're the girl  
__I heard the rumor  
__You got the boys wrapped around your finger  
__Such a sweet heartbreaker  
__If you're the game, I want to be the play  
__Oh, you can do whatever you want  
__It's alright with me_

_*Why don't you break my heart  
__Make it hurt so bad  
__Come on give it your best  
__Nothing less, I insist, just like that  
__Why don't you break my heart  
__Sounds good to me  
__Do it over again, again, again  
__You're just what I need  
__Why don't you break my heart  
__Yeah, break it*_

_Stare me down, intimidate me  
__Baby please you'll never break me  
__Bring it on, cause I can take it  
__You're so cool, the way you play it  
__Oh, you can do whatever you like  
__It's alright with me_

_*Why don't you break my heart  
__Make it hurt so bad  
__Come on give it best your best  
__None the less, I insist, just like that  
__Why don't you break my heart  
__Sounds good to me  
__Do it over again, again, again  
__You're just what I need  
__Why don't you break my heart_

_Why don't you break my heart  
__Make it hurt so bad  
__Come on give it your best  
__None the less, I insist, just like that  
__Do it over again, again, again  
__You're just what I need  
__Why don't you break my  
__Why don't you break my,  
__Why don't you break my Heart, yeah_

Inuyasha put the microphone up and walked off stage. Ayame got up and passed him giving him a high five. Inuyasha took Ayame's now vacant seat and Ayame whispered her song to the guy who runs the music. He nodded and she walked over to the microphone and said, "This isn't for a special someone, I just like the song."

_**Crush, Crush, Crush**_

___I got a lot to say to you  
__Yeah I got a lot to say  
__I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
__Keeping them here  
__And it makes no sense at all_

___They taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__You little spies  
__They taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__You little spies_

___Crush, crush, crush  
__Crush, crush  
__(two, three, four)_

_Nothing compares to  
__A quiet evening alone  
__Just the one, two  
__I was just counting on  
__That never happens  
__I guess I'm dreaming again  
__Let's be more than this  
_

_If you want to play it like a game  
__Well, come on, come on, let's play  
_'_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
__Than to have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__You little spies  
__They taped over your mouth  
__Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
__You little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
__Crush, crush  
__(two, three, four)_

_Nothing compares to  
__A quiet evening alone  
__Just the one, two  
__I was just counting on  
__That never happens  
__I guess I'm dreaming again  
__Let's be more than this now  
_

_Rock and roll, hey  
__Don't you know, baby  
__We're all alone now?  
__I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey  
__Don't you know, baby  
__We're all alone now?  
__I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey  
__Don't you know, baby  
__We're all alone now?  
__Give me something to sing about.  
_

_Nothing compares to  
__A quiet evening alone  
__Just the one, two  
__I was just counting on  
__That never happens  
__I guess I'm dreaming again  
__Let's be more than no_

_Nothing compares to  
__A quiet evening alone  
__Just the one, two  
__I was just counting on  
__That never happens  
__I guess I'm dreaming again  
__Let's be more than this_

The group cheered for her as she walked off stage doing a little dance. She pranced over to the table and gave Inuyasha a little shove to move over then sat down and reached across the table and stole Rin's smoothie to take a sip.

"MY SMOOTHIE," Rin cried with her arms out stretched. Ayame rolled her eyes and handed Rin her smoothie. They stayed at the coffee house for another couple of hours before they had to get home to do homework. Inuyasha and Kagome said good bye to their friends and got in his car and headed home. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the living room for a while doing homework after a while Inuyasha fell asleep so Kagome deciding not to bother him put a blanket over him and went to their room to sleep.

_**Songs Used:**_

_**Larry's High silk hat  
**__**By: Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales)**_

_**2 b a Master  
**__**By: Various Artist (Pokémon)**_

_**Break My Heart  
**__**Nikko (Spectacular)**_

_**Crush, Crush, Crush  
**__**Paramore**_

_**A/N: Hey people I am so sorry it took so long to update. I started College Last year and my schedule got completely crazy. I had started the chapter a couple of times but I either forgot to save it or I got a new computer and forgot to transfer the chapter to the new computer. It wasn't until I was looking around on Fanfiction that I realized that I wanted to finish the story. I can't promise how often I'll update but I'll try not to take a year to do it.**_


	7. Revenge of the Smoothie Monster

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

"Kagome your phones ringing," complained a sleeping Inuyasha.

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you know_

"Kagome!"

_And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now_

"KAGOME," Inuyasha screamed getting out of bed and hitting her with a pillow

"WHAT," Kagome yelled sitting up.

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE," screamed Inuyasha before walking back over to his bed and lying down.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha," She whispered picking up the phone and crept out of the room, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey how are you," said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi mom, I'm fine, why are you calling so early for is everything okay at home?"

"Dear its 2:00pm why are you still asleep?"

"College changes your biological clock. I've become more and more nocturnal the past couple of months."

"It's hard to believe it's already October. Seems like only yesterday I was helping you pack for school." Kagome's mother sighed. "Speaking of which, when am I going to be able to meet Inuyasha?"

"Any time you want Miss H," Inuyasha answered coming out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. "I have to meet my future mother-in law sometime."

"Mother-in- law, Kagome what's going on,"

"Nothing Mom, he's deluded, it's wishful thinking, he's making it up."

"It's not a fantasy; I'm in love with you Kagome. You're far better off with me and you know it. Once you've been with a real warrior like me. You'll never go back to scraps again,"

"Honey, is he alright in the head, I don't know if I feel comfortable with you living with someone who's that soft in the head."

"He's sane enough to not be institutionalized so I'm pretty sure that he's okay."

"So anyways Kagome I wanted to tell you that I met someone." Kagome's mom started changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Duh she means that she's dating someone," Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome answered flicking him on the forehead. "So who is he, is it serious, when do I get to meet him?"

"You get to meet him next week when you come home to visit. His name is Onigumo and yes it is serious we're sort of engaged."

"Onigumo why does that name sound familiar," Inuyasha asked staring off into space.

"Be quiet Inuyasha," Kagome whispered flicking him on the head again. "That's so great about the engagement. I'm really happy for you mom."

"Thanks dear. I guess I should get going," Kagome's mother said into the phone but before hanging up added. "Oh yeah Onigumo has 3 kids of his own 2 are about your age named Naraku and Kagura and he has another daughter Sota's age named Kanna bye dear."

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU MAD NARAKU'S AN EVIL MUSHROOM FROM HELL HOW COULD YOU DATE HIS FATHER ARE YOU MAD," Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"SHE ALREADY HUNG UP YOU IDIOT SO STOP YELLING IN MY EAR," Kagome yelled at him closing the phone and getting up to make lunch.

"Aren't you going to tell her not to marry this guy," Inuyasha complained following her.

"Inuyasha, she's my mother, she's not stupid. If she says he's a good guy and makes her happy then I'm not going to ruin it by being a brat and saying I don't like 2 of his children."

"Are you sure she's not stupid."

"She's related to me isn't she?"

"Yeah I'm gonna need to call her back," Inuyasha said thoughtfully before having his thoughts interrupted by a frying pan hitting his head. "So you don't mind possibly being related to Naraku?"

"Still want to marry me?"

"It's my dream," He answered sighing while leaning on the counter.

"How long are you going to continue this joke about marrying me," Kagome asked flipping the meat.

"Till you marry me, duh," Inuyasha answered walking over to sit at the table.

"What makes you think you love me," Kagome asked fixing his plate and handing it to him.

"Well every love song I ever thought was completely sickening makes sense when I look at you," He answered with a mouth full of food.

"Did you rehearse that answer," She asked sitting down across from him.

"Every word," He laughed spitting food everywhere. Kagome rolled her eyes and started eating. "So what are you up to today?"

"I was going to go shopping with the girls and then hang out a while with them and then probably go to Jaken's for some karaoke," She answered glancing at her phone for the time. "What about you?"

"Hanging with the guys, Miroku wants us to coach him on how to woo Sango," He answered.

"You could tell him to stop being such a pervert and to stop grabbing her ass," She added handing him a napkin.

"We're trying to think of something realistic here Kagome," He snorted and got up to put his dish in the sink. "But we'll probably meet you ladies later at Jaken's if you want."

"Sure that's fine," Kagome answered putting her plate in the sink.

"Well have a nice day dear." Inuyasha said kissing her on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," He asked turning around.

"You might want to get dressed first," She replied pointing out his pjs. Inuyasha closed the door and ran for the bedroom.

"Oh no I don't want to go out in my Jimjams that would be bad. Well you need to get dressed too," He complained from the bedroom after tossing out her clothes. She grabbed them and went into the bathroom to put them on.

"So how is the project with Sango going," She asked coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," He answered walking over to her. He turned around for her to brush his hair for him. "How's the project with my brother going?"

"Actually we finished already," She answered brushing his hair. "You should probably start working on the project or you two are going to fail."

"Yeah I know, I just keep forgetting that's all," Inuyasha answered turning around and running a finger through his hair.

"Well you two could work on it tomorrow since its Sunday and we don't have school," She offered.

"But Kagome the project is so boring," He complained putting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Come on all you are going to have to do is sit there and probably look up information while Sango does all the work."

"Really, well then let her know that I'll meet her at the library tomorrow afternoon," Inuyasha said lifting his head off her shoulder. He walked over to the couch grabbed his coat and headed out the door. But not before turning around and blowing her a kiss, "Until later my dear."

AT GOLF COURSE

"THREE," Koga shouted while swinging.

"I've told you already, you're supposed to yell 'FOUR' not the whole number," Sesshoumaru sighed leaning on the golf cart.

"Well, my bad," Koga answered rolling his eyes and walking over to the cart. "Miroku your turn, rack em up."

"Well obviously," He answered stepping over Inuyasha to walk over to the tee.

"That's for billiards or pool not golf," Inuyasha laughed from the grass. He looked up to the sky and sighed, "Today is really beautiful."

"Geez sound like a girl much," Koga laughed, "I think you should lay off hanging out with Kagome so much."

"But it's so hard to do. She's so smart and funny and pretty," He sighed. He sat up to find the other 3 plus a random couple staring at him.

"What are you guys staring at," Inuyasha complained getting up and dusting of his clothes.

"I thought you were going to say it's hard not to hang out with her cause you live together," Miroku pondered the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Watch soon you're going to tell us that that you have a picture of her in your wallet," Koga joked the other two laughed. Inuyasha silently set his ball on the tee, "Inuyasha that was a joke."

"Oh, ha ha," He answered rubbing the back of his neck, "Good one dude."

"Inuyasha let me see your wallet," Koga demanded as he and Miroku marched over to Inuyasha.

"NEVER," Inuyasha shouted clutching his wallet. Miroku grabbed his arms as Koga jerked it out of his hands. "Hey!"

Koga opened the wallet and rummaged through it looking for the picture. Sesshoumaru and Miroku appeared at his side to see. Finally he came across a picture of Kagome sleeping.

"Dude why do you have a picture of Kagome sleeping and how did she not notice," Miroku asked holding it up.

"Well if you must know," Inuyasha started as he took the picture and wallet back from them. "It was a couple of weeks ago when Kagome had that nasty cold. She was heavily medicated and fell asleep and I thought she looked beautiful so I took a picture."

"How could she have been beautiful and sick at the same time," Miroku asked.

"She has this certain glow about her," He answered. Hitting the ball and then went back to his and Miroku's golf cart.

"Yeah the glow of death," Sesshoumaru answered driving off in his and Koga's golf cart with Inuyasha following.

"Did you enjoy the picture, "The girl of the couple nearby asked?

"No," He answered.

"You PERVERT," She screamed kicking him and then marched away leaving him on the ground.

"Wait Naru," The guy shouted getting up and running after her. (**A.N/ Hee hee couldn't resist**)

"Hey little brother do yourself a favor," Sesshoumaru suggested hitting his ball into the hole.

"What?"

"Stop stalking Kagome," He answered reaching into the hole and getting his ball. "It's obvious that you two won't be together."

"That's not true I know that we'll end up together," Inuyasha answered confidently.

"How?"

"I had a dream about it."

"Oh well that's concrete evidence," Koga snorted hitting his ball and making it. "What is the color scheme at your wedding going to be?"

"White and Purple," Inuyasha answered confidently.

"I thought we were supposed to be trying to come up with ways to help me woo Sango," Miroku complained hitting his ball way past the hole. "Damn it."

"Oh yeah sorry dude," Inuyasha responded hitting his ball closer to the hole. "So Kagome came up with this weird idea that you could complement her and NOT GRAB HER ASS."

"Do you know how hard as it is for me to see a beautiful woman like Sango and not touch her ass," Miroku complained hitting his ball past the hole again. "Fart Butts."

"Um hello I live with Kagome," Inuyasha said hitting his ball in the hole and then taking it out.

"Kagome's cute but SANGO is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The only one of the girls who even comes close to her is Rin and she was grabbed up right away by our resident statue," Miroku answered earning a punch in the head by the other three. "What?"

"Kagome is more than cute she is the fairest of them all." Inuyasha replied.

"Ayame is the perfect girl. She's energetic, doesn't take herself too seriously, is sporty, and gorgeous," Koga answered.

"Resident statue," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Okay, okay all of the girls are beautiful. I'm just saying I prefer my dear Sango," Miroku sighed hitting the ball again, and missing again.

"Oh by the way Sesshoumaru, Kagome invited me over to her house next week for dinner," Inuyasha stated.

"And this concerns me how," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Would you and Rin please come along," Inuyasha asked.

"No way little brother, that is simply not an option," Sesshoumaru answered.

AT THE MALL:

"Oh that purple dress looks beautiful on you Rin," Sango gushed.

"It's true you look so gorgeous in it," Kagome added.

"It's like God made it in heaven and sent it to Earth just for you," Ayame explained. Kagome and Sango looked at her, "What you both took all the good ones. I had to wing it."

"Thanks you guys, but when would I ever wear a cocktail dress like this," Rin asked emerging from the dressing room carrying the dress

"Well I have to go to my mom's next week for dinner. You can go with," Kagome offered looking at some shirts.

"Oh that sounds fun. Why are you having dinner with your mom," Rin asked holding up the dress.

"Three reasons, one she wants to meet Inuyasha, and two she wants me to meet her new fiancé," Kagome stated walking into the dressing room with three shirts.

"What's the third reason," Ayame asked getting in the dressing room next to her with a pair of pants.

"Well duh, she misses me," Kagome joked taking the shirt she was trying on off.

"Well I would love to go Kagome. I'll even bring Sesshoumaru if that's okay," Rin asked sitting next to Sango outside the dressing rooms. She rested her head on Sango's shoulder. "Who's your Mom getting married to?"

"Get this, he's Naraku and Kagura's dad," Kagome answered coming out with her choice shirts.

"Really, Does he have any other kids," Rin asked standing up and handing Kagome a dress to try on

"Yeah, he has a daughter named Kanna who's around Sota's age," Kagome answered from the dressing room. "Rin this dress is a beautiful color where did you find it?"

"Right next to where I found my dress," She answered, "I know blue is your favorite color."

"Well I guess it's just you and me alone next week, Sango," Ayame sighed stalking out of the dressing room and sitting next to Sango. "While they are eating a nice home cooked meal, we'll be chowing down on hot pockets."

"Ayame, you and Sango are invited too," Kagome answered coming out of the dressing room with her hands on her hips. "Now go find yourselves a dress to wear."

"Kagome that dress looks divine on you," Rin said gleefully coming out of the dressing room back in the purple dress. Kagome looked down at the midnight blue dress. Kagome's dress was a short midnight blue dress that was rendered in sleek charmeuse fabric with delicate ruching on the single strap and a pick up skirt that gave it a stunning look.

"Really because I really like it," Kagome said happily before walking back into the dressing room to take change back into her regular clothes. "I mean it's nothing like your dress."

Rin's dress was a purple halter top dress that went down to lower thighs. Sango came out of the dressing room wearing a sexy strapless short dress with a black pleated skirt with pockets and a cuff on the hem. It had a blue sweetheart bodice that shimmered with colorful sequins and the satin waist band is accented with a bow. Then Ayame came out in a magnificent gold cocktail dress featuring a low cut V-neckline and dazzling sequin design.

"Oh my gosh Rin, you have boobs," Ayame shrieked poking at Rin's chest.

"No I don't the dress has a built in push up bra," Rin giggled as she squirmed to get Ayame to stop poking her.

"Hey there has to be something there to push up," Ayame said as she continued to poke Rin. Rin giggled and went back into the dressing room to change.

"Ayame and Sango your dresses are amazing on you," Rin said coming from the dressing room. Ayame and Sango were observing themselves in the mirror.

"Really you don't think the color is too loud," Ayame asked turning around.

"Not as loud as you," Sango snorted as she gave the dress one last look over then went to change. "It suits your personality perfectly."

"Why thank you Sango," Ayame cheered as she went to get changed.

"So anyways since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are coming, if you two want to invite Miroku and Koga that's fine," Kagome said from the waiting couch outside the dressing rooms.

"That'd be fun," Ayame said deep in thought, "I wouldn't want them to miss out on your Mom's amazing cooking."

"Speaking of the guys, Kagome when is Inuyasha going to help me with the project," Sango asked sitting down next to her while Rin and Ayame tried on various clothes.

"Oh yeah he told me to tell you to meet him at the library tomorrow and you guys can do it then."

"Ooo, I'm gonna be at the library tomorrow as well," Rin said hanging a shirt on the door of her changing room. "I can help out with the project if you want."

"Rin that would be amazing," Sango sighed "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"I guess me and Ayame will tag along. I need to get a good book to read anyways," Kagome said resting her head on Sango's shoulder.

"That would be great guys. This is a pretty big project and it would be great to get most of it done in one day," Sango said thankfully putting her head on top of Kagome's.

"Well if that's the case then I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be willing to help," Rin piped up from her dressing room.

"Yeah he was a huge help with our project. I looked up the information and he wrote the essay and we worked on the visual portion together," Kagome said yawning. "So Sango what's up with you and Miroku?"

"Nothing, I thought he was hot at first but then he grabbed my ass and completely ruined the image of him as a boyfriend."

"Yeah but deep down you know you like him," Ayame giggled.

"Sure I do but until he lets up on the perversion I'm single."

"So you're saying the minute that he stops being perverted, you are going to jump his bones," Ayame asked. Kagome busted out laughing earning her a good shove off the couch from Sango.

"I wouldn't take it to that extreme," Sango said blushing, "But maybe something like that."

"Wow my little Sango is growing up into a slut," Ayame gushed, "So just a blow job then?"

"AYAME," Sango, Kagome, and Rin shouted.

"What it's a question," Ayame said defensively coming out of the dressing room with her pile of chosen clothing.

"Not a good one," Sango said slapping Ayame's forehead, "And no I didn't mean 'I would give him a blow job' I meant then we could be together forever like we're supposed to be."

"Uh oh look at you talking about eternity," Ayame giggled "So does this mean you think you two will be the first to get married?"

"No that victory will be given to Sesshoumaru and Rin," Sango said pointing towards Rin who wasn't visible behind the mountain of clothing. "That is still you right Rin?"

"Yeah it's her," Ayame answered after jumping on the pile to see behind it. "Why do you have so much clothing?"

"Sesshoumaru gave be his credit card yesterday."

"So..." Kagome, Sango and Ayame said in unison. Rin put the clothing on the checkout counter

"Well this morning on the phone he called me short. This is my revenge," Rin said waving the credit card around evilly, "You guys want me to buy your dresses for you."

"SURE," The other three said in unison putting their dresses on the pile.

"Sesshoumaru will RUE the day he called me short," Rin laughed evilly handing over the credit card. The other three girls took a step away from her.

"Ma'am are you sure you want to charge this much too only one card," asked the cashier.

"I'm completely sure," Rin said smiling sweetly.

"Would you like to donate any money to charity," The cashier asked sliding the card.

"What's the charity?"

"The local Orphanage."

"Well since I'm an orphan, sure, I will donate $100 to the charity," Rin answered. Ayame hugged her from behind. Rin patted Ayame on the head. "I'm fine Ayame thanks to you. Again thank you for letting me live with you."

"Rin you are my best and most favorite friend," Ayame said turning her around pulling her in for a bear hug. "I would do anything for you."

"Yeah and if you didn't stay with Ayame I'm sure my mom would have taken you in," Kagome said joining in the hug.

"And you know you could have come and stayed with me and Kohaku if you wanted to," Sango sobbed also joining the hug.

"As much as I am loving this moment. I can't breathe," Rin squeaked from the center of the hug. The three girls released from the hug. Rin turned around and took the card and put it in her wallet while the cashier put Rin's purchases in bags neatly. Every one of the girls ended up carrying 4 bags out of the mall

"So what do you guys think I should do about the Miroku situation," Sango asked as they walked to the car.

"I think you should just go ahead and tell him. He won't change unless he knows it's worth it," Rin asked.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't feel the same," Sango questioned.

"That's just a chance you have to take Sango," Kagome said simply.

"She's right, No sacrifice No victory," Ayame added.

"Ayame stop quoting Transformers," Rin sighed opening the trunk of the car. The girls put their bags in the trunk then got in the car and headed for Jaken's. The girls arrived in the parking lot to see Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Koga getting out of one car and Inuyasha getting out of another. Rin pulled up next to Miroku's car.

"Hola people," Ayame said getting out of the car. Kagome got out and went to the trunk to get her bags.

"Hey, did you girls have fun today," Koga asked.

"We sure did," Kagome answered transferring her bags to Inuyasha's car. The girls then proceeded to go in the building. As kagome passed Sesshoumaru she said "Thank you."

"Thank you," Sango also said to him as she passed him

"Congratulations, "Ayame said patting him on the shoulder as she passed but before passing completely she added "I think you're now broke."

"You should have never called me short," Rin whispered in his ear as she put his credit card in his pocket, then gave him a wink and proceeded to go buy a smoothie.

"Great," Sesshoumaru sighed putting his credit card in his wallet.

"You gave her you're credit card, what are you an idiot," Koga asked.

"I was sure she was a thrifty person," Sesshoumaru answered.

"She is but you insulted her," Ayame said sipping on her newly bought smoothie.

"You guys want to get a table," Sango asked walking over to them with Kagome and Rin in tow. They all found their seats in their usual booth. After a while Rin and Kagome went to go get Rin another smoothie. The started headed back to the booth.

"Why hello my future step-sister," Came a voice from behind Kagome. Kagome and Rin turned around to see Kagura and Kikyou standing there.

"Hello Kagura," Kagome said trying to be as nice as possible. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," Kagura answered.

"Hi boyfriend stealer," Kikyou blurted out.

"Hey panda face," Ayame answered walking over with the others.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagura said seductively "Still with the munchkin I see."

"I am not a munchkin," Rin said then went back to sipping on her smoothie.

"Look let's skip all of these greetings and get to the point of bothering us," Ayame said.

"I just wanted to talk to my almost step-sister," Kagura said innocently.

"Well that's bull," Rin said then went back to sipping on her smoothie.

"No one was talking to you, you smurf," Kagura said smacking Rin's smoothie out of her hand and on to the floor. The guys immediately held Ayame and Sango back. Rin just stood there staring at her smoothie, "What are you going to do shorty, cry over your stupid smoothie?"

In a flash Kagura was on the ground with Rin on top of her chocking her with one hand and punching her with the other. Everyone started pulling at Rin trying to get her off of Kagura. Ultimately it took Sesshoumaru handing her another smoothie to get her off. Rin immediately started sipping on the smoothie and walked over to the table happily.

"KIKYOU YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING," Screamed Kagura as she got off the ground and stormed away.

"Hey you didn't help me when I became 'panda face'," Kikyou said defensively as she chased after her friend.

"Wow Rin," Koga said sitting down next to her.

"What," Rin asked putting her smoothie down, "She shouldn't have wasted that amazing smoothie."

"It's like you're the Hulk," Inuyasha added.

"Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru we're going to Kagome's next week for dinner ok," Rin said then went back to her smoothie. "Ooo look Sango's gonna sing Yay."

Sure enough at the microphone was Sango getting ready to sing but before starting said, "This is for Miroku."

Everyone looked at Miroku who before the announcement had his head on the table. But now he was as alert as a prairie dog. They looked back at Sango.

**__________****The Truth Is**

_____I almost said the words last night  
I told myself the moment wasn't right  
No one wants to be the one who says it first  
But I been keeping it inside, a secret for so long, it hurts_

_The truth is that I love you_

_And I need to know from you if you love me too  
The truth is that I want you completely  
So if you love me too I need to know from you  
What the truth is_

_I'm trying to look behind your eyes_  
_I been trying to read between unspoken lines_  
_We keep dancing 'round and we don't know what's real_  
_Can't let the music end_  
_Before we can find a way to say the things we feel_

_The truth is that I love you_  
_And I need to know from you if you love me too_  
_The truth is that I want you completely_  
_So if you love me too I need to know from you_  
_What the truth is_

_Oh, I thought I could just walk away_  
_That you might be a passing flame_  
_I told myself I wouldn't care_  
_If you weren't there_

_____________But the truth is that I love you_

_______________And I need to know from you if you love me too_  
_The truth is that I want you completely_  
_So if you love me too I need to know from you_  
_What the truth is_

_Oh, whoa, what the truth is_  
_Tell me what the truth i_s

Sango bowed and walked off stage but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Miroku. Miroku was standing in the middle of the restaurant looking dumbfounded. She took a deep breath and started walking past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The girls stood up and cheered while the guys hooted and barked as the pair kissed. When Miroku pulled away Sango was beet red. They walked back to the table and sat down. Everyone exchanged congratulations and went back to eating. But Ayame continued to stare at the two.

"What," Sango shouted after getting annoyed.

"You love him," She answered then plunged across Kagome to hug Sango. "I'm so happy for you. So are you gonna…"

"NO," Sango screamed before Ayame could finish the sentence. "Oh look Koga's about to sing."

"This song goes out Ayame. Yes I know I'm taking Sango's Idea but it's the best idea ever," Koga said into the microphone.

_**Stutter**_

_I really, I really_

_Whoa oh, I really need to know  
(I really, I really)  
Whoa oh, or else you gotta let me go  
(I really, I really)_

_This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me, keep me freezing all night  
You make me, shut up oooh yeah_

_I can't believe it I'm not myself  
suddenly I'm thinking about no one else  
You make me, shut up_

_I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
Oooh_

_You're just a fantasy, girlIt's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection I need your perfection  
Cause it feels so good you make me  
s-stutter, stutter_

_If I could touch you I'd never let go  
Now you got me screaming  
And I cannot, shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_

_Now I am lying on a bedroom floor  
Barely even speaking and I cannot, get up_

_And I really, I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
Ooooh_

_You're just a fantasy, girl, it's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I need you every day pay some attention to me  
All I want is, you and me always_

_Give me affection I need your protection  
'Cause you feel so good, you make me  
S-stutter, (I really, I really) stutter, stutter_

_You knock me down I can't get up  
I'm stuck  
Gotta stop shaking me up  
I can't eat, can't sleep can't think sane  
Get under, sinking under_

_You're just a fantasy, girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything, pay some attention to me  
All I want is you and me always_

_You're just a fantasy, girlIt's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always_

_Give me affection  
I need your protection  
'Cause it feels so good to make me  
S-stutter_

_(I really – I really)  
You make me s-stutter  
(I really – I really)  
You make me s-stutter_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get your ass over here so I can kiss you. I'm too lazy to get up," Ayame said from her seat. Koga ran over and climbed over Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to get to her. Ayame reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Then let him go. Koga sat down between Ayame and Inuyasha.

"So Ayame, you gonna give him a blow job," Sango asked. Everyone looked at Sango then Ayame. Ayame was slouched with her hood on.

"Are you," Koga whispered.

"NO," she screamed punching him in the face.

"It was just a question," Koga said rubbing his cheek.

"Okay I think it's time we called it a day," Inuyasha offered rubbing his forehead. Everyone agreed and headed to their cars. The girls got in one car, the boys in another and Inuyasha and Kagome in the other. "So did you have a good day dear?"

"Yeah I did, it was really nice spending the day with just the girls," Kagome answered resting her head on the window. "By the way everyone is going with us to my mom's house next week. "

"That's cool glad to hear it. So where did the whole talk of blow jobs come from," Inuyasha asked.

"You really don't want to know," Kagome groaned. The pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and headed for their apartment.

"Geez Kagome how much did you buy," Inuyasha asked as he carried all of her bags for her.

"I didn't buy anything. Rin was mad at Sesshoumaru so she used his credit card and bought a lot of stuff. If you think this is a lot you should see how much she got," Kagome said laughing.

"Good for her. Why was she mad at him," Inuyasha asked.

"He apparently called her short this morning,"

"But she …,"

"Don't start," Kagome warned as the entered their apartment. Kagome yawned and walked to their room to get her night clothes. "Just put the bags in my on my dresser please."

"Ok," Inuyasha said putting her bags down and then getting into his sleep clothes. Kagome re-entered the room in her pajamas and got into bed facing the wall. Inuyasha turned the light of and crawled in next to her.

"What are you doing," She asked scooting over slightly still facing the wall.

"Shh its been a long day," Inuyasha said putting an arm around her. Kagome rolled her eyes then closed her eyes to fall asleep. " Night."

"Good night Inuyasha."

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. A business management degree is not easy at all. I've had the idea of this chapter ready for a while I just haven't been able to find the time to write it. Also I would like to point out that I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**Anyways below are links to the girls' dresses. Just remove the spaces between the www and the website name and dot com**

**Ayame:** www. promgirl .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD356178

**Sango: **www. promgirl .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD548600

**Rin: **www. victoriassecret .com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265444461747&c=Page&cid=1300104438923&pagename=vsdWrapper

**Kagome: **www. promgirl .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD548053

**Songs Used :**

**The Truth Is **

**by Charice**

**Stutter **

**By Maroon 5**


	8. Short Attention span is contagious

**AN: Hey people just wanted to let you know that I have links on my profile that take you too videos of all the songs. Most the song links lead to an amv of the song. The only songs so far that don't lead to an amv are And I am telling you: by Charice; and The safest place by Leann rimes. So please check it out and let me know what you think.**

Kagome yawned and looked at her watch. She groaned and decided to just lay there staring at the ceiling so that she didn't wake Inuyasha up just yet.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said also yawning.

"Hello, I thought you were still asleep," Kagome answered turning to face him.

"Nah I've been up for about ten minutes," He said sitting up. "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess. I had this random person snoring in my ear for most the night," Kagome complained pushing him off the bed so she could get out. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the door. "You'd better get dressed we have to be at the library in a couple of minutes. "

"Yes dear," Inuyasha groaned getting off the floor. Inuyasha got dressed and headed out into the living room where Kagome was already making lunch. "Wait you're going to the library too?"

"Oh yeah Ayame, Rin, and I have decided to help you two with your project," Kagome said handing him a coup of noodles. "Sesshoumaru's helping as well but Rin is forcing him to help."

"You know being around Sesshoumaru has been so much more fun since he started dating Rin," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of noodles. "What are Koga and Miroku going to be doing while the rest of us are at the library?"

"How should I know? They'll probably sleep all day," Kagome said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her food.

"Just wondering, should we invite them to come along?"

"No way, they will be way too much of a distraction for you, besides the sleep may help them not fall asleep tomorrow during class." She answered.

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on show them what your worth_

"Hello, hey Sango, yes we are on our way we are just leaving the apartment as we speak, okay see you then bye," Kagome said into the phone as she motioned for Inuyasha to get his shoes on. She hung up the phone and headed out the door with Inuyasha.

"Nice ringtone," He said as the sped out of the parking lot.

"Thanks, but don't start with the flattery because I am not doing all of your work for you."

"Oh come on Kagome please, I have a short attention span. I can't do this."

"Ayame has just as short attention span as you but she finished her project," Kagome said getting out of the car and heading into the library. "And her partner was Miroku."

"That's true," Inuyasha said as they approached Sango who had pushed some tables together so it looked like a dining room table with one seat at the head of the table, and three seats on each side. Next to the table was a white board display that had BRAINSTORMING written on the top and various categories written underneath. Ayame was sitting to the right of Sango in front of her laptop, Sango was at the head of the table trying to get organized, and there was no sign of Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Where's Rin," Kagome asked putting her bag down next to Ayame. Kagome could see that both Rin and Sesshoumaru had arrived because their bags were on the other side of the table looking abandoned.

"They said that they were going to go look for some useful books but I think that they went to go make out somewhere," Ayame answered typing vigorously on her laptop only stopping to take a sip of coffee.

"Ayame I can hear you," Rin complained from the next aisle over.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were there. Jeez your guys' relationship is so boring. Go somewhere and make out," Ayame answered. "I mean you're in a library that must start some kind of kinky fantasy for the both of you considering how much time you guys spend in this place."

"Just so you know Sesshoumaru went to go look somewhere else," Rin complained back, "So even if I did want to make out there's no one here to make out with."

"I'm free," Inuyasha piped up sitting down next to Kagome. Suddenly a book came flying out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha in the head. "Ouch what was that for."

"For hitting on my girlfriend you moron," Sesshoumaru answered coming back to the table with a mountain of books. "I didn't know how vast your project is so I brought everything from that time period."

"Yeah that shouldn't take long to shift through," Ayame said sarcastically. "Next you're going to tell us that we should read _War and Peace_ because that's somehow relevant as well."

"You know that might actually be relevant," Sango said staring at the whiteboard.

"But I was only joking," Ayame pleaded kneeling at Sango's feet "Please don't make me read that book."

"Why not _War and Peace_ is a good book," Rin asked coming back to the table with almost as much books as Sesshoumaru. Ayame got back up and went to go sit in her seat

"That may be but I don't have the attention span to read it."

"Me neither."

"Inuyasha no one was talking to you," Rin sighed sitting down on the opposite side of Ayame.

"Start reading Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said sitting down next to Rin and reaching for a book. "Lord knows you need the education."

"Yeah well you're one to talk," Inuyasha mumbled getting a book and flipping through pages.

"Yeah he is one to talk. There is no way he can get any smarter," Rin shot back following with her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uh oh look at Rin getting all feisty for her man," Ayame said resting her chin on her hands as she stared across the table at Rin, "They grow up so fast."

"Ayame would you go away," Rin said blushing while starting the first book. Ayame got up and started walking over to Rin.

"_And I am telling you I'm not going,"_ Ayame started to sing as she grabbed Rin's head and pulled it in for a hug. "_You're my best friend I ever knew. There's no way I could ever go. No, no, no, no way. No, no, no, no way I'm living without you." _

"Oh lord," Sango sighed as Ayame let go of Rin's head a kneelt down so she was making eye contact with Rin.

"_I'm not living without you. See I don't wanna be free. I'm staying, you're staying," _Ayame continued to sing as she shook Rin_._ Ayame then stood back up and pointed to Sesshoumaru and Rin,_ "And you and you, you're gonna love me."_

"You done," Sango asked now seated in her seat with her laptop open.

"Yeah," Ayame sighed smiling as she walked back to her seat.

"She's going to end up living in our basement when we get married isn't she," Sesshoumaru whispered to Rin.

"Either that or we get a house with an In-law suite," Rin answered nodding.

"Make it a guest house, cause Koga is most likely going to be there too," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"And they're going to be breeding like rabbits, too," Rin added.

"HEY CHANDLER AND MONICA, I can hear you," Ayame cried pointing to her ear.

"GOOD," Rin and Sesshoumaru answered in unison.

"Well don't make it seem like I'm not welcome," Ayame pouted sitting back in her seat.

"Oh Ayame of course you're welcome in my home. You welcomed me into yours," Rin said running over to Ayame and cradling Ayame's head in her arms.

"When did Ayame take Rin in," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Rin's an orphan. When her parents and brother died Ayame's family took her in," Kagome answered.

"Oh."

"Nice response," Kagome complained.

"I'm gonna go look around some more," Rin stated as she left the area.

"Nice going Inuyasha," Kagome complained hitting him on the head.

"All I said was 'oh'," Inuyasha complained grabbing his head in pain.

"It's not what you said. It's how you said it," Ayame answered getting up and following in the direction that Rin went.

"Congratulations brother you seem to just drive women away," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he continued to scan through the book.

"Honestly we don't have time for the drama. Will you guys please get back to work, PLEASE," Sango stated writing something on the whiteboard.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha and kagome said in unison as they stood up and saluted Sango.

"I think you two have been spending a little too much time with each other," Sesshoumaru sighed watching the two saluted Sango.

"Yeah you might be right about that," Kagome said as she went to go look for some encyclopedias. "Inuyasha come help me."

"Fine," Inuyasha groaned as he followed Kagome. He watched her search around, "So how did you meet Sango, Ayame, and Rin."

"Well I met Sango, Rin, and Ayame in middle school, but we didn't really know each other or talk to each other. Then one day we were having a class discussion on _Hamlet_ and the teacher asked for us to raise our hands if we ever lost a parent. Ayame, Sango, Rin and I all raised our hands. Ayame, Rin and Sango all lost their Mothers, while I of course lost my Father. We just became really good friends after that. Mainly because we know each other's pain and what we've had to go through after losing a parent" Kagome said, " Then a few years later during our sophomore year of high school, Rin's mother and brother died in a house fire and Rin went to live with Ayame and they have been closer than sisters ever sense."

"Wow I didn't know," Inuyasha said following her back to the tables where Sesshoumaru was vigorously writing down information. "If it's any consolation Sesshoumaru lost his mother. OWCH!"

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be spreading information like that carelessly," Kagome lectured Inuyasha whom was rubbing the part of his cheek that had just collided with a book. "Anyways Sesshoumaru if you want you can be part of our group."

"Thank you… I guess," Sesshoumaru answered getting back to his work.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME," Ayame cheered as she ran.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT," Kagome answered turning to face her rapidly increasing friend.

"GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT," Ayame continued.

"Ayame stop running," Rin yelled after her. Ayame stopped running immediately causing her to slide into Kagome, knocking her over. "See I told you not to run."

"Yes Master Rin, you know everything," Ayame said sarcastically as she got up and turned to bow at Rin whom had finally reached the table holding a flyer. "From now on I'm going to let you do all of my thinking for me."

"BEFORE ANYBODY DOES ANYTHING ELSE I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY," Inuyasha yelled making everyone look up at him. He got up, walked over to Rin and gave her a hug. "I am very sorry for your loss and if I was rude in my response earlier. You're like a little sister to me and I love you like hell."

"Aww thanks Inuyasha," Rin said patting his back. "Now let go of me before your brother rearranges your face."

"You felt it necessary to interrupt our conversation so that you could apologize for talking out of your ass," Ayame complained crossing her arms

"Well you're conversation already resulted with Kagome on the floor," Inuyasha pouted back crossing his arms too.

"Ayame I was knocked over for a reason what is it," Kagome asked from the floor directing the attention back to Ayame. Inuyasha ran to help her get up

"Oh right, look it," Ayame said excitedly snatching the flyer from Rin's hands.

"Ouch," Rin cried putting her hand up to her mouth, "Paper cut."

"Sorry. Well anyways look," Ayame said handing Kagome the flyer. The flyer had big bold letters that said 'COLLEGE IDOL'.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's a singing competition, pitting college students against each other," Ayame answered taking the flyer and reading it to her. "'_Each of the colleges participating in the televised contest will nominate three students to represent them in the competition. Once in the finals the contestants will one by one be voted off leaving three in the finals. The winner of the competition receives a full ride scholarship to the University of their Choice, and a recording contract if they want it.'_ Basically it's like American Idol."

"That sound amazing," Kagome said sitting down staring at the flyer. "Are you entering?"

"Nah, not for me," Ayame said sitting in her seat. "But Rin's entering."

"Really Rin that's great," Kagome cheered as Inuyasha sat down next to her and took the flyer.

"Kagome you should enter too," Sango sighed sitting back down after jotting something down on the whiteboard.

"Really, you think," Kagome asked.

"Yeah it'll give Rin someone in the contest that she trusts," Sango insisted resting her cheek on her hand. "Plus if you win you could use the money."

"Oh please sign up Kagome," Rin pleaded from her seat. "For me?"

"If you say no to her I will kill you," Ayame threatened.

"Well since I can't say 'no' to that, sure I'll do it," Kagome said happily. Rin bounced in her seat happily as she clapped. Ayame and Sango gushed and decided to just watch Rin be cute. "How is the school supposed to decide which three students to select? Is that televised?"

"No. Apparently they are holding auditions tonight," Inuyasha answered showing her the flyer again. "Better start thinking about what song you want to audition with."

"Actually we should be thinking about working on this project," Sango sighed still watching Rin. "It's interesting that I can have the group's best workers plus Inuyasha and Ayame here and still we aren't getting anywhere. With the exception of Sesshoumaru, none of you have been very helpful."

"You're right Sango, I'm sorry," Rin said grabbing Sango's arm and tugging on it.

"Aww Rin," Sango cried hugging her. "By the way Kagome and Inuyasha I wanted to run something by you."

"Really, what," Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"Actually it was Sesshoumaru's Idea and I agree with it," Sango started turning her attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well then spit it out," Inuyasha complained putting his chin on his fist. Kagome flicked him on the head before turning her attention back to Sango.

"Well…you see…," Sango started.

"It's around that time to reserve our dorm rooms for next semester," Sesshoumaru continued. "And considering what we pay the school for room and board it comes to a substantial amount of money differing from what you spend and what we end up spending. So we've…"

"Whose we," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha don't interrupt," Kagome demanded flicking him on the head again. "Whose we?"

"Myself, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru," Sango answered. She then motioned for Sesshoumaru to continue talking.

"Thank you. We've decided that we want to move into you're apartment building. I noticed last time that they had a couple of 2 bedroom fully furnished condos for rent/sale. Obviously I'm buying one of them, we were wondering if you would consider moving into a different condo so that two of us could stay with you while the other four stay in the other?"

"That's interesting," Kagome thought. "Who would be staying with whom?"

"Well I'm assuming that you two would want to continue living with each other, am I correct," Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then nodded. "Well I would obviously be taking the other apartment…"

"Why," Inuyasha asked earning another flick on the head from Kagome. "Woman if you continue to do that."

"What are you going to do about it," Kagome asked flicking him again. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and sneezed on it. "Oh My God that is disgusting."

"Would you two focus," Sango demanded as she handed Kagome a tissue.

"I would be living in the other apartment because I've spent 16 years living with you. I'm not exactly itching at the chance to live with you again," Sesshoumaru said answering Inuyasha's question. Kagome turned to Inuyasha laughing and pointing. "So I just figured we'd line everyone up and choose."

"School yard style," Rin added. "Okay well why don't we decide who's living with whom when everyone is here. For now let's get back to the project."

"THANK you Rin," Sango cried.

"Wait whose missing," Ayame asked.

"Um your boyfriend and Miroku," Sango answered.

"Oh that's why it's so quiet."

"Trust me it's been anything but quiet," Sango rolled her eyes. "Right so back to the project."

"Fine if you say so," Inuyasha complained. They worked silently for a half an hour before Inuyasha started sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha what are you doing," Kagome complained as he sniffed her.

"No it's not you," Inuyasha commented. He then turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "You smell that?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Sesshoumaru answered after sniffing.

"What did someone fart," Kagome asked.

"No someone we don't like is approaching," Sesshoumaru sneered putting an arm around Rin. Just as he did that Kagura approached.

"Hello," Kagura started.

"What the hell do you want," Ayame complained standing up.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior these past couple of months," Kagura stated

"Huh," everyone but Sesshoumaru said in unison.

"I was completely out of line to be rude to you girls. You did nothing to me and I acted like a complete bitch. I am so sorry. I'll just leave you alone now," Kagura said on the verge of tears. She turned and started walking away.

"Wait Kagura," Kagome started. Kagura turned around with tears streaming down her face. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of his seat and said, "Do you want to sit?"

"Are you sure," Kagura asked uneasy as she approached

"Yeah it's no problem," Kagome answered motioning for her to sit.

"Yeah unless your name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha mumbled from the ground.

"Hush," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah don't worry about me on the ground feeling unwanted," Inuyasha complained getting up. He walked around the table. Sesshoumaru and Rin had both scooted down a seat. Inuyasha sat in Rin's former seat.

"So what's with the sudden change of heart," Sango asked.

"Well I was hanging out with my brother, Kikyo and the rest of the gang when all of a sudden this girl ran into Naraku by accident. But for some reason he took pleasure in terrorizing the girl until she ran away crying. For some reason seeing that girl cry made me thing of Kanna and how I would never want anything like that to ever happen to her. I realize that my brother and my friends are heartless and I couldn't stand to be around that so I left," Kagura finished. "I realize that I have been so cruel to you and I don't expect to become best friend, Barney, Sesame Street type friends. I don't expect your opinions of me to change either I just felt it was the civilized thing to do. "

"So you want us to believe that you've had some kind of epiphany and are nice now," Ayame asked not completely convinced.

"I don't expect you to believe me at all. The only reason I had for coming over to you guys today was to apologize for my behavior," Kagura answered. "Also Kagome I know that we will be siblings soon and I feel it's best for Kanna to know that her two older sisters get along."

"You really care about Kanna don't you," Kagome asked.

"She's my best friend, my baby sister," Kagura answered smiling. Rin sighed smiling putting her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and clutched her heart. "I would do anything for her. I don't want her growing up to think of me as a bully or thinking that it's okay to be a bully."

"Does Naraku feel the same," Kagome asked putting a hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"No, he can't stand her," Kagura answered gritting her teeth in anger. "He's always been cruel to her. He talks to her like she's an idiot and looks at her like she's trash. Yet she still to this day looks at him as her precious older brother who could never do anything wrong."

"Why doesn't your dad do anything," Sango asked.

"He had to work a lot. Caring for three children wasn't cheap."

"What about your mother," Ayame asked.

"She died shortly after giving birth to Kanna," Kagura answered. Rin immediately ran over to Kagura and pulled her in for a hug.

"Girls," Inuyasha scoffed earning a punch from Sango.

"I'm so sorry," Rin said pulling away. Kagura smiled at her and hugged her again.

"I'm not asking you guys to be friends with me. I'm just asking for you to forgive me," Kagura pleaded.

"Okay girls we need to have a meeting, Kagura if you could please sit there a moment." Sango announced walking over to a corner. Rin, Kagome and Ayame followed. Inuyasha got up to.

"Little brother since when are you a girl," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh right," Inuyasha said stopping and sitting back down. "You're right I have been hanging out with Kagome too much."

The girls were in a huddle debating the fate Kagura. Kagome finally walked back over to the table to ask Kagura a question.

"Kagura quick question, Kikyo isn't going to approach us and say the same things is she," Kagome asked.

"Oh God no she's a complete bitch," Kagura answered. Kagome went back to the group and they debated again. This time Sango walked over to the table.

"Question, I know you just called her a bitch but are you still friends with Kikyo," Sango asked.

"Well no, yesterday I realized that she doesn't really have my back like a friend should. Whenever one of you gets attacked verbally or physically all of you are ready to back one another up. She would never do that."

Sango smiled and went back to the huddle they debated some more. Finally Rin emerged from the group and walked over to Kagura.

"Last question, are you still after Sesshoumaru," Rin asked crossing her arms.

"Not anymore, yesterday opened my eyes to the fact that you are the perfect girl for him. You're beautiful, caring, smart, and a hell of a fighter. Everything he needs."

"Well duh," Sesshoumaru said when she was finished. Rin smiled and walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Okay well Kagura as a representative of the girls I would like to formally welcome you into our group," Ayame said. Kagura smiled and got up to hug the girls. Ayame hugged her but as she released her told her, "But just know that you are on a trial basis and you mess up at all and you're out. Got it?"

"Completely," Kagura answered as she went back to her seat. The other girls all took their seats as well. "Oh are you trying out?"

"Just Rin and Kagome why," Ayame answered.

"I'm entering as well," Kagura answered looking at the flyer, "I thought I'd make it easier on my dad."

"Really, that'll be fun," Rin said cheerfully getting off Sesshoumaru and sitting in her seat.

"Yeah think about it. If all three of us make it then we will be able to just steam roll the competition," Kagura said happily. She looked around the table and saw all the books, "Oh are you guys working on the project due for Mr. Myoga's class? Do you need some help?"

"Yes that would be great," Sango said running over to Kagura and giving her a hug. "We have been getting distracted all day."

"Well I have a whistle in my purse," Kagura said pulling out a purple whistle.

"Great, you blow that if we get off subject at all," Sango said walking back to her seat.

"Sure I can do that," Kagura said setting the whistle down and grabbing a book. The students worked for 2 more hours Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru and Rin were working together by one of them finding something and the other wrote it down. Ayame was researching on the internet. Sango was organizing information, Kagome was looking through encyclopedias, Kagura was doing the same and Inuyasha just had his head on the desk watching everyone work. Suddenly Kagura chirped up and said, "Well I have to go get ready for the audition."

"Oh that's a good idea Kagura," Rin said getting up and stretching, "Kagome we should go get ready as well. Is that okay Sango?"

"Yeah I think I have enough information here to make a good project," Sango answered also getting up and stretching, "I'll put all the information together and make a rough draft tomorrow."

"Great," Ayame sighed turning off her computer.

"Finally," Inuyasha complained picking his head up, "I was so bored."

"Really Inuyasha you want to start," Sango threatened. Kagura got up and got her stuff together.

"Well it was really nice talking to you guys. I'll see you tonight," Kagura said walking away.

"Bye," the girls called after her. The went back to packing up their stuff

"So do you believe her," Inuyasha asked gathering books.

"You mean do we believe her personality change," Ayame asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Most of me wants to."

"Whether she's lying or not, we're going to give her the benefit of the doubt," Rin said zipping her bag. "Every deserves a second chance."

"Well if you insist," Inuyasha commented putting the books away. Everyone finished getting everything cleared and put away then left deciding to meet at the auditorium in an hour. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the apartment to eat and so Kagome could shower to make herself more presentable.

"How do I look," kagome asked turning around," Any frizzes."

"Nope your frizzles," Inuyasha said smoothing out her hair.

"Great lets go," Kagome said running out of the apartment. Inuyasha followed her shaking his head in embarrassment at her over-enthusiasm. When they got to the Drama building that held the auditorium there was a check in station outside the auditorium. Kagome checked in and then went into the auditorium. The auditorium was set up like most auditoriums are with a left, center and right columns with two aisles on each side of the middle sections. In the front of the auditorium was a table with three seats. Kagome figured it was for the judges. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around the auditorium, it was semi-crowded. There were a lot of people there but the auditorium was so huge that it made it look like only ten people were there. Kagome put her number on her midsection. "Cool, my number is 19."

"Look there's the guys," Inuyasha said pointing to an area of the right section of seats a couple of rows from the stage. There was Sango, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and Koga. Kagome and Inuyasha headed over to them.

"Where's Rin and Miroku," Kagome asked noticing a seat empty between Ayame and Sesshoumaru and a seat between Koga and Sango empty. Kagome took the seat on the other side of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Miroku went to pee and Rin is in the bathroom fixing her hair," Ayame answered chewing on a pretzel and then added, "Of course Miroku went to the bathroom 15 minutes ago."

"Hey guys," Miroku said approaching.

"We were just talking about you," Ayame said.

"Guess what," Miroku said happily.

"What dude," Koga asked.

"I entered," Miroku said pulling out his number and sticking it to his shirt. "I'm number 4."

"What, why…who…why would you do that," Sango asked as Miroku as he leaned on the row in front of them with his back to the stage.

"And how did you get a lower number than mine," Kagome complained.

"Yeah because that's important," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Hell Rin got number 6 how did you get lower than her," Ayame asked.

"Still the right question has been avoided," Inuyasha commented again.

"Miroku why did you enter," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Now that is the right question," Inuyasha cheered. Kagome flicked him on the forehead. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"I only entered for fun. There's no way I'll win," Miroku shrugged.

"Then why enter," Sango asked smoothing out his number.

"Like I said for fun," Miroku answered. "You know there is always those people on American idol that audition and suck. I wanna be that person on this show."

"These auditions aren't going to be on TV," Kagome noted.

"Hi Kagome and Inuyasha," Rin said happily as she approached. Next to her was Kagura looked just as happy as her.

"Did you too meet in the bathroom," Koga asked confused.

"OH YEAH," Miroku cheered earning a punch from Sango.

"Yeah we did technically meet in the bathroom. I was trying to get my hair to do that slight curl thing I like but it wasn't working then Kagura walked in to do wash her hands and she helped me get my hair right," Rin said happily as she squeezed past Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru to get to her seat. "Anyways Kagura you'd better go get your number."

"You're right I'll be right back," Kagura said happily as she walked away.

"Your hair looks amazing Rin," Ayame said patting the top of her hair.

"I know. I like it too," Rin said happily.

"So back to the subject of picking roommates," Ayame started. "Should we go ahead and do that now?"

"Yeah sure, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the 'captains' everyone else line up," Rin answered. Everyone got up and walked to the aisle. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood opposite the other six. Rin pulled out a coin and said," Call it."

"Heads," Sesshoumaru said calmly. The coin landed on heads, "Rin."

"Yay," Rin cheered running over to Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha your turn."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome ran over to his side and nudged him.

"Dudes," Koga complained crossing his arms.

"What," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked.

"What happened to bros before hoes," Miroku asked.

"Are you calling Rin a whore," Sesshoumaru asked.

"No it's just a figure of speech," Miroku said putting his hands up in defense.

"Well let me ask you something," Inuyasha started, "Do either of you walk around in a bra shirt thing?"

"Inuyasha, it's called a cami," Kagome said nudging him.

"Well whatever you call it does either of you ever walk around in one," Inuyasha asked.

"I will if it'll make you call me sooner," Miroku said suddenly.

"Back to the choosing please," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"We pick Ayame," Rin said happily after Sesshoumaru left the decision up to her. Ayame did a little dance and ran over and picked Rin up in a hug.

"We want Sango," Kagome yelled. Sango bowed to the other two guys and walked over to kagome and Inuyasha.

"Koga," Sesshoumaru said leaving Inuyasha with only one choice.

"Damn it. Miroku," Inuyasha gestured. Miroku slumped over to Inuyasha's group. "I guess those are the groups."

"Seems like it," Kagome answered as everyone went back to their seats. Kagura came back and sat next to Sango. "Hey Kagura, what number did you get?"

"I got 91," Kagura pouted, "What numbers did you guys get?"

"6."

"4."

"19"

"Don't worry about it Kagura," Rin said leaning so that she could see her, "Just think of it as they are saving the best for last."

"That is a good point," Kagura said putting a finger to her chin, "Yeah that's exactly what they did."

"How long are we going to be sitting here? I'm bored," Inuyasha complained. Just as he said that Mr. Myoga walked up on stage.

"If everyone will get seated we will get started," He said into the microphone.

"Wow that was fast. I should complain more often," Inuyasha said sitting up.

"NO YOU SHOULDN'T," Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Miroku and Sango yelled in unison. Kagura just shook her head.

"If you nine are done your conversation I'd like to get started," Mr. Myoga said to them. Then two other adults joined him on stage and he said. "Now introducing your judges for the day Mrs. Kaede, Mr. Totosai, and myself. We will call you up by your number. Once your number is called, you are to walk up on stage, say your full name, age, and sing your chosen song. Once everyone has audition, we will take a minute backstage to decide which 3 of you will represent Shikon University. Once decided we will come out and tell you the decision. Sound easy enough?"

"No," Miroku yelled. Sango slumped in her seat and covered her face in embarrassment.

"If there are no further questions we will sit down and begin," Mr. Myoga said as he walked off the stage to the judging table.

"I have a question," Miroku said raising his hand.

"No you don't," Mr. Myoga said sitting in his seat. "Now number one on stage please."

"Psst, Miroku," Ayame whispered. "Um, burn!"

"Wow this person can't sing," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"You do realize that you may have tried to whisper that but it came out in a loud whisper so everyone with a couple feet of us heard you," Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha looked up on stage where the girl who was once singing was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, no I didn't say you can't sing, I said you can sing," Inuyasha defended as the girl ran from the stage, and just as contestant number 2 walked on stage Inuyasha stood up and shouted, "Come back, MARRY ME."

"Thanks dude but I don't swing that way," Contestant number two said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wasn't talking to you," Inuyasha said sitting back down.

"Inuyasha shut up," Sesshoumaru requested.

"Douche Nugget," Inuyasha murmured to himself as he put his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Number 4," Called Mr. Myoga. Miroku stood up and headed for the stage. "Oh GOD. Okay full name,"

"Wow my full name," Miroku asked. "Okay my name is Miroku Phillip Francis Oscar…"

"Just your first and last name," Mr. Myoga interrupted.

"Oh Miroku Chiyo," Miroku answered.

"Ok and age," He asked writing down Miroku's name.

"19."

"Okay go ahead and start the song." Mr. Myoga motioned.

_**The Naked mole rap**_

_Come on and listen to the mole rap_

_Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron.__  
__'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!)__  
__Here's a story in all its glory.__  
__Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus.__  
__Never heard a cat bark, __  
__never heard a puppy purr, __  
__my dad's allergic to every kind of fur.__  
__So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet, __  
__Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...__  
__Gonna need sunscreen!_

_What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)__  
__Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_I heard 'a Smarty Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent  
__With a long skinny tail.  
__It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
__the perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!  
__So the manager came to open the cage,  
__He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
__I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
__Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
__"No, I'll keep him in my pocket!"  
__(Yay-hay!)_

_What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Come on y'all, let the girls sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Gonna buy me some bling-bling!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_(...Ooh, super freaky!)__  
__Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missin' here?__  
__(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)_

_Can I get a boo-yah?__  
__(Boo-yah!)__  
__Oh, can I get a boo-yah?__  
__(Boo-yah!)__  
__Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"__  
__(Cheese!)__  
__Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"__  
__Can I get a boo-yah?__  
__(Boo-yah!)__  
__Oh, can I get a boo-yah?__  
__(Boo-yah!)__  
__Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"__  
__(Cheese!)__  
__I'd smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"_

_We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco.__  
__Always Grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!__  
__Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it, __  
__don't drop it, you might just pop it!__  
__Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend: Kim Possible.__  
__We're not afraid of any attack.__  
__I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!"_

_(Hai-yah!)_

_What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)__  
__What is that? Super freaky thing!__  
__(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o!__  
__Yeah that's right; it's the naked mole rap!__  
__This ain't no, no disco!__  
__Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!__  
__This ain't no, no Chico/Shego!__  
__Yeah, that's right; it's the naked mole rap!__  
__This ain't no, no wrong-o!__  
__Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.__  
__Listen to the naked mole rat!_

Miroku put the mic down and bowed. The judges all had their mouths open not knowing what to say. He looked at his friends and gave them thumbs up. Ayame, Koga, and Kagura all were trying to stifle their laughter, while Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sango all had their mouths open like the judges. Mr. Myoga collected himself.

"Miroku you know this is a singing competition, Right," Mr. Myoga asked. Miroku nodded his head

"Did I not sing?"

"No you rapped."

"And that's not singing," Miroku asked. He looked to his friends in support but now they all had their mouths open with their heads cocked to the side.

"NEXT," Mr. Myoga yelled. "Number 5."

"How rude," Miroku complained as he stomped off the stage and back to his seat. He leaned in to his friends and asked, "So how was I."

"I'm going to take that as not good," Miroku said answering his question as they looked at him with their mouths still open.

"It wasn't bad dude. It was just random," Inuyasha answered. The others nodded in agreement, "Wow everyone agrees with me. That's a first. Okay nod if you think Kagome and I should get married."

"WHAT," Kagome whisper yelled. The others just shrugged.

"NUMBER 6," Mr. Myoga yelled.

"Welp that's me," Rin said getting up and climbing over the seats of the row in front of her.

"Wait Rin," Ayame called. Rin stopped and turn to her. Ayame gave one blow on Rin's hair, "Okay perfect you're ready."

"Did you just spit on her," Sango asked as Ayame sat back down.

"No I blew on her, there's a difference," Ayame answered.

"Not much," Rin complained wiping her face. She walked up on the stage. "Hello."

"Hi Rin," Mr. Myoga said smiling, "Full name and age?"

"Rin Manami age 17," Rin answered. He wrote it down and then nodded for her to start.

**_Catch Me If You Can _**

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can_

_Look out  
__It's time the world was ready  
__For a new thing  
__It's time I got ahead  
__Get fit  
__Nothin's gonna stop me  
__And I won't quit til I'm sittin' on the top_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough  
__I know I'm gonna make it through  
__To just try will never be enough  
__I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do_

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Come on, come on catch me now  
__Catch me  
__Can you come on catch me, can you now  
__You can't catch me anyhow_

_Get up  
__Let's see what you're made of  
__Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid  
__There's no way you can slow me down now  
__It's time to show you what I'm all about  
_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough  
__I know I'm gonna make it through  
__To just try will never be enough  
__I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do  
_

_Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me  
__Oh, catch me if you can_

_It's so close  
__I can almost taste it (taste it)  
__There's no way I'll ever look back  
__It's so hard  
__But stoppin's not an option  
__I'm gonna keep on, keep on  
__Cuz I believe in me  
_

_Come on, come on catch me now (meeeeeeee)  
__Catch me  
__Can you come and catch me can you now  
__You can't catch me anyhow  
_

_Come on, come on catch me now (ohh)  
__Catch me  
__Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)  
__You can't catch me anyhow (oh)  
_

_Come on, come on catch me now (oh, catch me if you)  
__Catch me  
__Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)  
__You can't catch me anyhow (oh, catch me if you can)  
_

_Come on, come on catch me now (oh catch me if you)  
__Catch me  
__Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)  
__Catch me if you can_

_Oh, come on try to catch me (oh)  
__Oh, catch me if you can  
__Oh, come on try to catch me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
__Oh, catch me if you can (oh, oh, yeah, yeah)  
__Oh, come on try to catch me (Catch me now) (Come on and catch me)_

_Oh, catch me if you can (Come on come on catch me now) (If you can)  
__Oh, come on try to catch me (Come catch me now) (Catch me, catch me)  
__Oh, catch me if you can (You can't catch me anyhow)  
__Oh, come on try to catch me (Come on, come on, catch me now) (Oooooo)  
__Oh, catch me if you can (Catch me) (yeah)_

_Oh, come on try to catch me (Can you come and catch me, can you now) (come on)  
__Oh, catch me if you can_

The group stood up and cheered, Ayame screaming above the rest. Rin bowed and walked of stage to go sit down as they called up the next number.

"You did amazing Rin," Ayame said happily as she hugged her.

"You guys didn't cheer for me," Miroku mumbled.

"But I saw people leave," Rin asked sitting down.

"I got nothing," Miroku continued

"Yeah because they knew they didn't stand a chance against you," Kagura answered ignoring Miroku.

"I didn't even get a high five," Miroku commented.

"Dude great rap up there," Koga said putting a hand up for a high five.

"It just doesn't seem like you mean it," Miroku pouted crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I don't mean it I'm just trying to make you feel better," Koga said shrugging.

"Aww thanks dude," Miroku said happily hugging him.

"Yeah, I'ma need you to let go of me now," Koga said pushing Miroku off him.

"Number 19," called Mr. Myoga.

"How did they get to me so fast," Kagome asked standing up.

"Numbers 8 through 14 left during my audition," Rin answered.

"Oh, then thank you," Kagome said before she walked up to the stage.

"Name and age," Mr. Myoga asked.

"Kagome Higarashi age 18," Kagome answered. He nodded for her to start.

**_To Know the Unknown_**

_How the universe began__  
__What the future holds__  
__Why do fools fall in love__  
__What happens to our souls__  
__Clues to life's mysteries__  
__Are what we hope to find__  
__All ways reachin' for a reason__  
__Search' for a sign_

_To know the unknown__  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)__  
__To know the unknown__  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)__  
__Don't want all the answers__  
__'Cause one thing is true__  
__As long as my heart beats__  
__I'll always love you__  
__So I don't need to know__  
__The unknown_

_Is there life on other planets__  
__Why there's magic in a kiss__  
__What do dreams really mean__  
__Who hears us when we wish__  
__Everybody's wondering__  
__Tryin' to understand__  
__But all the revelations__  
__Are like castles in the sand_

_To know the unknown__  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)__  
__To know the unknown__  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)__  
__I don't need all the answers__  
__'Cause one thing is true__  
__As long as the earth turns__  
__I'll always love you_

_To know the unknown__  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)__  
__To know the unknown__  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)__  
__I don't need all the answers__  
__'Cause one thing is true__  
__As long as the earth turns__  
__I'll always love you_

_You don't have to tell me__  
__Just why you went away__  
__Now that you've come back__  
__There's nothing more to say__  
__All I really need to know__  
__Is that you're here to stay_

_To know the unknown__  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)__  
__To know the unknown__  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)__  
__Don't need all the answers__  
__'Cause one thing is true__  
__As long as my heart beats__  
__I'll always love you_

_To know the unknown__  
__(It doesn't mean that much to me)__  
__To know the unknown__  
__(Some secrets are just meant to be)__  
__I don't want all the answers__  
__'Cause one thing is true__  
__As long as the earth turns__  
__I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know__  
__The unknown__  
_

As like with Rin, during her performance a couple dozen people got up and left. Again everyone cheered for her this time Inuyasha being the loudest earning a punch from Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked off the stage and back to her seat.

"Good news Kagura, you're gonna be able to go sooner than you thought. Cause that performance really cleared the place," Ayame whispered to her. Kagura nodded and put her thumbs up in excitement. As Ayame said the auditorium had really cleared and after about a half an hour of auditions Kagura's number was finally called.

"Number 91."

Kagura stretched out of exhaustion and walked up on stage.

"Name and age?"

"Kagura Aella, age 18."

**_If I Were A Boy_**

_If I were a boy even just for a day__  
__I'd roll out of bed in the morning__  
__And throw on what I wanted__  
__And Go_

_Drink beer with the guys__  
__And chase after girls__  
__I'd kick it with who I wanted__  
__And I'd never get confronted for it__  
__'Cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy__  
__I think I could understand__  
__How it feels to love a girl__  
__I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her__  
__'Cause I know how it hurts__  
__When you lose the one you wanted__  
__'Cause he's taking you for granted__  
__And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy__  
__I would turn off my phone__  
__Tell everyone it's broken__  
__So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first__  
__And make the rules as I go__  
__'Cause I know that she'd be faithful__  
__Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_If I were a boy__  
__I think I could understand__  
__How it feels to love a girl__  
__I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her__  
__'Cause I know how it hurts__  
__When you lose the one you wanted__  
__'Cause he's taking you for granted__  
__And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back__  
__Say it's just a mistake__  
__Think I'd forgive you like that__  
__If you thought I would wait for you,__  
__You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy__  
__You don't understand__  
__And you don't understand, oh__  
__How it feels to love a girl__  
__Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her__  
__You don't care how it hurts__  
__Until you lose the one you wanted__  
__'Cause you're taking her for granted__  
__And everything you had got destroyed__  
__But you're just a boy_

"Thank you Kagura you may go sit down," Mrs. Kaede said politely. Kagura walked off stage and went to go sit with the loudly clapping group.

"That was amazing Kagura," Sango complimented.

"Yeah, well of course it was," Kagura said playfully as she sat then continued to go, "I'm kind of an awesome person."

"There's only a couple more people to go then we find out who the finalists are," Ayame said watching the current person on stage.

"Great more waiting," Inuyasha complained leaning on Kagome and falling asleep.

"I don't know how he can sleep at a time like this," Rin complained watching Inuyasha sleep.

"What do you mean a time like this? There still auditioning and judging by how many numbers there are I'm pretty sure we're gonna be here a while," Ayame asked observingly. Again Ayame was right. There were a lot more auditions to go through.

"Okay this marks the end of the auditions. Myself and the other two judges will go back stage and decide the three candidates," Mr. Myoga said two hours later. At that time Inuyasha was still sleeping on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on Inuyasha's head. Rin had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru had his arm wrapped around her like a blanket. Ayame had fallen asleep with her head resting on the seat of the row in front of her. Koga was sleeping with his head back and mouth open. Miroku was sleeping on Sango's shoulder. While Sango and Kagura watched the rest of the auditions while talking about random things.

"Hey everyone wake up their deciding," Sango said pushing Miroku off of her sending his head flying into the seat in front of him.

"OWW my head," Miroku complained clutching his head waking everyone else up.

"What's with all the noise," Ayame complained.

"They're deciding now," Kagura answered. Everyone sat up in excitement.

"How long is it going to take them to decide," Inuyasha asked.

"Just be patient Inuyasha," Sango snapped.

"This is so exciting I've never won anything before," Rin said holding hands with Sesshoumaru and Ayame.

"What are you talking about, you won the fight against me just yesterday," Kagura asked.

"Yeah but to be honest, you weren't that much competition," Ayame said. "You kinda just laid there."

"That's true, of course I was caught off guard by her randomly jumping on me," Kagura shrugged rubbing her neck, "Plus, she's a strong little smoothie demon."

"You don't have to tell me she is holding my hand," Ayame winced pointing to the hand that Rin was holding. "Rin seriously you need to calm down before I have to have my hand amputated."

"Sorry," Rin said lightening up her grip.

"Seriously Sesshoumaru I don't know how you can stand to have her hold your hand like that," Ayame commented.

"She's not that strong," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Excuse me," Rin asked.

"I mean you're strong you're just not strong enough to hurt me," Sesshoumaru answered.

"What do you mean I can't hurt you," Rin asked turning her whole body to him and taking her hand from him.

"Well you're so…," Sesshoumaru started motioning with his hands.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it," Ayame whispered praying he wouldn't say what she thinks he's about to say.

"Small," Sesshoumaru continued.

"SMALL," Rin screamed standing on her seat.

"Wrong thing to say Sesshoumaru," Ayame said shaking her head. "So Rin when are we going car shopping."

"Rin I like that you're small," Sesshoumaru said trying to defend himself.

"So if I was fat you wouldn't like me," Rin demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Sesshoumaru if I were you I would…," Inuyasha started but Kagome put her hand on his mouth.

"Let him suffer Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him. "It's the only way he'll learn."

"Of course I would like you Rin," Sesshoumaru answered. "I like you for your mind and your spirit."

"SO I'M UGLY," Rin yelled.

"Of course you're not ugly Rin, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Sesshoumaru answered standing up still being able to tower over her. "I'm just saying that I love everything about you Rin, your beauty is a bonus."

"You love me," Rin asked softly looking down at the ground.

"Isn't it obvious that I love you, I wouldn't want to live with you if I didn't?"

"Does that mean that you love me too," Ayame asked.

"Um can I get to that subject later," Sesshoumaru asked "Kinda trying to win the woman of my dreams back here."

"Oh yeah you do that first," Ayame answered.

"I love you for everything you are and everything you're not," Sesshoumaru said putting a finger to her chin. "You're perfect."

"I lovers you too," Rin said happily hugging him. The entire auditorium erupted in 'awws' and cheers. Rin sat down and smiled to herself.

"So back to my question," Ayame asked. "Does that mean you love me too, because you want to live with me too?"

"Ayame I love you like I could love a pet," Sesshoumaru answered sitting in his seat.

"Aww thanks," Ayame said sitting back.

"Why was that important," Kagura asked.

"Oh never wonder about Ayame's behavior just accept it," Rin answered. "Kagome you can remove your hand from Inuyasha's mouth."

"Oh right," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha whom had an annoyed look on his face. She removed her hand. "Sorry Inuyasha."

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha scoffed. Just then Mr. Myoga and the other judges walked on stage with a piece of paper in their hand.

"Attention everyone, we have made our decision," Mr. Myoga announced.

"This is it," Rin cried grabbing Sesshoumaru and Ayame's hands. Kagura grabbed Sango's hand and Kagome grabbed the hand of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"If we call your name please come up on stage please," Mr. Myoga requested.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT," Ayame screamed in pain. Mr. Myoga cleared his throat and straightened his tie in annoyance.

"The first contestant chosen was a unanimous decision," Mr. Myoga started. "And that contestant is Rin Manami."

"Go Rin," Ayame cheered. Rin just sat there with her mouth opened not moving. She shook her head and got up and walked up onto the stage with her mouth still open in shock. The audience cheered as she shook the judges' hands.

"The next person chosen is Kagome Higarashi," Mrs. Kaede announced. The audience applauded and Kagome ran up onto the stage and gave Rin a hug and then thanked the judges.

"The last person chosen is…," Mr. Totosai started.

"It's totally me," Miroku whispered hopefully.

"No it isn't," Mr. Myoga answered instantly.

"Kagura Aella," Mr. Totosai announced.

"What about Kagura," Miroku asked.

"No that's our pick. Kagura," Mr. Totosai answered. Kagura joined Rin and Kagome on stage and gave them each a hug.

"So there you have it. Shikon University's representatives," Mr. Myoga announced the audience cheered for them, "We hope that you represent us well."

**Songs used:**

**And I am telling you  
****By: Charice (I was listening to her version when I thought it up)  
****Album: Charice**

**Naked Mole Rap  
****By: Ron Stoppable  
****Album: Kim possible Soundtrack**

**Catch Me If you can  
****By: Angela Via  
****Album: Pokémon: The First Movie Soundtrack**

**To Know the Unknown  
****By: Innosense  
****Album: Pokémon movie 3**

**If I were a Boy  
****By: Beyoncé  
****Album: I am Sasha Fierce**


	9. Let the Competition Begin peoples

**Hey people, here is another chapter just for you. Yes you the person sitting in front of the computer screen just looking to read a good fan fiction story. Just a reminder that there are links on my profile that lead to the songs that I used. Most of these YouTube videos lead to an amv of the song as an extra benefit. The only two songs so far that don't lead to an amv are And I am telling you by Charice and The safest Place by Leann rimes. Also of the links currently on my profile the Naked Mole Rap one is my fav so please check that one out. I don't know whether or not to do the same for my other fan fiction Sing. If you think so let me know. So I hope you enjoy. **

Kagome stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed. Inuyasha seemed to already be up. She looked around their room at all the empty boxes that cluttered up the area. She groaned at the thought of the packing process to come. But fortunately for her she would get to worry about packing another day. Today was all about getting ready to go to her family dinner with her mom and her mom's new fiancé. Kagura had told them that her dad planned on taking them all to this fancy restaurant, which made the fact that the girls had already bought dresses all the more perfect. Kagome had somehow convinced Inuyasha to wear a dress shirt and some nice pants. She decided to take what she could get and to not push the matter.

"I'm telling you guys I'm sure she's still asleep," Inuyasha said walking into their bedroom followed by Ayame, Kagura, Sango and Rin whom was drinking a smoothie already. Inuyasha stopped "Oh I guess you are awake. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine, thanks for asking," She answered yawning and itching her forehead. She looked at the clock which read 10am. "So what are you guys doing here so early?"

"Um Kagome I don't mean to alarm you but you have a stink bug on your head," Ayame said pointing to Kagome's head. Sango grabbed a tissue and walked over to Kagome. She folded the tissue around the stink bug and picked it up.

"Do you pay the water bill here," Sango asked as she headed to the door. Inuyasha shook his head. She left the room and a couple of seconds later the toilet could be heard.

"Now back to my question," Kagome said reaching over and turning her alarm off before it could go off. "Why are you guys here so early?"

"We came to ask you if you wanted to go look at the two available condos and decide which group gets which condo. Also we wanted to make it a girl day and get all dolled up for the dinner tonight," Ayame answered. "Also we need to go shopping because Kagura said she wanted a whole new wardrobe."

"Yeah the whole whore-chic style is getting old," Kagura complained.

"What are you talking about, what you have on is awesome," Kagome said pointing at her clothes.

"Yeah I borrowed these from Sango," Kagura answered.

"Women," Inuyasha sighed rolling his eyes as he left the room.

"Kagome I can't believe you haven't started packing yet," Sango complained entering the room holding one of Kagome's Special K raspberry cheesecake flavored cereal bars. "These are amazing, small but amazing."

"Well they are only 60 calories," Ayame complained observing the wrapper.

"Seriously Kagome, get out of bed and get dressed," Sango ordered as she pushed the other three girls out the room "We'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Yes mother," Kagome mumbled getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser. She got dressed quickly then went to go brush her teeth then her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom Ayame and Sango were sitting on one sofa talking about sleeping arrangements, Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in front of the other couch watching "Doctor Who" Rin was sitting behind him brushing his hair and talking to Kagura about the competition. Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha on the floor.

"You ready to go," Ayame asked. The girls nodded and got up. "We'll see you later Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and waved as he got up to sit on the couch. The girls walked down the hall to the other side of the condominium. Sango stopped looking at a sheet of paper and comparing it to the number on the door. After checking a couple of times she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Okay so this is the first condo," Sango explained opening the door. The set up was the same as Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment but everything was bigger. The couches, the TV, the computer the kitchen, windows, hallway even the doors were seemed bigger. The floors were carpeted which made Ayame squeal in excitement. The walls were a powder blue which gave the room a nice cool feeling. They walked down the hall and came across the first room, and as was the theme with the apartment the room was bigger than Kagome's current one. The walls were a "warp speed " blue. The setup of the beds was different as well. Instead of it being two queen sized beds separated by a dresser in the middle like you would normally see in a hotel room, the room had a queen size bed against the wall opposite the window while the other bed was against the window length wise. But somehow even with this layout there was still plenty of room to easily fit another bed in here. Each bed had a side table next to it and there were two doors that led to separate walk in closets. The other room was exactly the same way only the room was kind of circular and was painted with wide light and dark purple stripes. There was a third door in the room that led to a full bathroom that was lavender. Rin and Ayame squealed when they saw the room and started running around chattering about the type of bedding they could buy and how many Nightmare Before Christmas posters they were going to buy. "Well I guess we don't need to ask whose apartment this is going to be."

Kagome nodded in agreement. They continued down the hall and passed a second full bathroom they went through a door that looked like a closet door but it led down some stairs onto a an open pool area. The pool area also way bigger than the one at the other apartment.

"The pool area is connected to the other apartment that we're getting," Sango said pointing to a door on the other side of the pool area. She went back into the first apartment to lock the door then led the girls to the other apartment. "Okay so Kagome this apartment is going to be ours."

The apartment was exactly the same as the other one accept for the fact that there was different furniture and coloring. One bedroom was light blue and the other was a crimson red. Sango and Kagome decided they wanted the light blue one.

"You guys are so lucky," Kagura cheered looking around Kagome and Sango's apartment. "I'm still stuck with Kikyo."

"Oh my gosh you are," Sango said putting a hand to her mouth. "It completely slipped my mind that you were still her roommate. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kagura smiled. "I'm the one who decided to be her roommate."

"You shouldn't have to stay with her though," Sango said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded. "You can live with us. You can stay with Kagome and myself. There's enough room for one more bed and Kagome and I can share a closet so you can have one all to yourself if you want."

"You would do that," Kagura asked. Sango and Kagome looked at each other then looked at Kagura and nodded.

"Sure, that's what friends do. We save you from sluts," Kagome said happily with Sango nodding along.

"Thank you," Kagura said pulling them into a group hug.

"Besides staying with us will be better than staying over at Ayame and Rin's place," Sango said.

"Why," Ayame and Rin complained crossing their arms.

"Well think about it. You've got Sesshoumaru, Rin's boyfriend then there's Ayame whom is crazily attached to Rin. And then there's Rin. It's like one big Rin fan club over there," Sango said playfully pointing to Rin. Ayame reached over and grabbed Rin by the head and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's because Rin is awesome," Ayame pouted as she cradled Rin's head into her armpit.

"Thank God you put on deodorant," Rin complained.

"You sure the guys won't mind," Kagura asked

"See that's the beauty of the situation," Sango answered patting Kagura's back, "We now out-number the guys."

"It's about time," Ayame complained releasing Rin.

"Well now that we have that under taken care of," Kagome started "Let's go shopping."

The girls cheered as they exited the apartment and Sango locked it back up. The girls shopped for a few hours then went to the dorms and picked up the girls dresses and then went back to Kagome's temporary apartment and kicked Inuyasha out of the apartment so they could spend the next few hours getting perfect. They had set up stations in the living room bringing mirrors, brushes, tweezers, wax, curlers, and more; each had taken turns showering. Sango was standing behind Kagura blow-drying her hair and straightening her naturally curly hair. Rin was waiting to do the same for Ayame. Kagome was sitting in front of Kagura giving her a pedicure.

"We should do this more often," Ayame sighed coming from the bathroom and sitting down in the stool in front of Rin. Rin grabbed her blow-dryer and brush and started to work. "You three are so lucky you don't have curly hair."

"Ayame your hair isn't curly it's just thick and wavy," Rin commented putting Ayame's hair in sections. "I'd prefer to have wavy hair than my useless straight hair."

"Shut up, Rin," Ayame complained crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "So have they told you how many free tickets you each get?"

"Five each," Kagura answered.

"Do you know who you each are bringing," Sango asked.

"I was planning on bringing Ayame, Sesshoumaru and Koga. But that's all I have so far," Rin answered.

"I was going to bring Kanna, Sango, My dad and I don't know who else," Kagura answered.

"And I was gonna bring Inuyasha, Miroku, Sota, Grandpa and my Mom," Kagome answered.

"Cool, Rin if it's okay can I bring Shippo and My dad," Ayame asked.

"Sure."

"Who's Shippo," Kagura asked as Sango tied her hair back and proceeded to apply a facial mask.

"Shippo's my Twin brother, only he goes to a different private college," Ayame answered.

"Oh cool, Sango was there anyone you wanted to bring," Kagura asked.

"Yeah I would love to bring my younger brother Kohaku and my dad," Sango answered.

"I didn't know you had a younger brother," Kagura remarked.

"Yeah he's a junior in high school right now," Sango answered.

"Cool Kanna's a freshman, feel free to bring your family, I'm excited to meet them anyways," Kagura answered getting up so Sango could sit and get her toes done. Kagura moved to the nearest couch and sat down.

"Thanks Kagura, you know it's awesome being friends with you, cause before Kagome moved in here we used to be best friends. But then she went and replaced me with Inuyasha. So it's nice to have a best friend again," Sango stated thoughtfully.

"Whatever Sango," Kagome complained rolling her eyes.

"Don't try and deny it Inuyasha and you have become pretty much inseparable," Sango answered.

"We're not together right now."

"Yeah because we kicked him out," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Well we're going to be spending plenty of time together. Now that we're going to be roommates." Kagome said happily as she finished applying a midnight sparkling blue to Sango's toes. She stood up to apply the facial mask to Sango's face. Then went and sat in front of Ayame to do her toes. "Should I be scared?"

"Yes, No," Rin and Ayame answered at the same time. Rin giggled to herself as she turned off the straightener. Ayame poked Rin in the side and said, "I just got out of the shower, Chuckles."

"Yeah her feet aren't bad," Kagome said filing Ayame's toes. Rin pulled a stool up and sat next to Ayame, and Kagura started to apply the facial mask to her.

"Speaking of the guys, where are they," Sango asked.

"They went to get dress shirts, and then they are going to go back to the dorm and start moving their stuff," Rin answered.

"How do you know that," Ayame asked.

"Sesshoumaru just texted me that," Rin answered waving her phone around.

"Cheater, you had me thinking you were psychic or something," Ayame complained.

"Ok Kagura your toes should be dry so go wash your mask off," Kagome said as she applied nail polish to Ayame's nails.

"Yeah because her toes are relevant to her face," Ayame joked as Kagura went to the bathroom.

"Kagome sit here for a second," Sango said motioning at a stool. Kagome sat down and Sango applied the facial mask on.

"Sango is this mask supposed to itch," Ayame asked itching the edges of the mask.

"Yes it's the mask clearing your pores now stop itching it."

"Hey Sango are you going to tweeze my eyebrows now," Kagura asked coming out of the bathroom with a clean face. Kagura was currently applying a blackhead strip to her nose.

"Nope Rin is, why are you putting that on," Sango asked when she was finished putting Kagome's mask on. Kagome got back on the floor and started on Rin's nails.

"Just to be safe," Kagura answered. "Kagome are you not going to paint your nails?"

"Nah, I don't really want to," Kagome replied.

"Are you wearing make up tonight," Rin asked itching her nose as Sango reached over and smacked it.

"I don't know should I?"

"Has Inuyasha ever seen you in make-up," Ayame asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then I think you should. It'll be a nice surprise to him when he sees you actually trying to be beautiful."

"I'm confused is this a family dinner to meet Kagome's future step father or is this a group date," Sango complained rolling her eyes.

"Hey no one said it couldn't be both," Ayame said triumphantly

"I wonder if Inuyasha thinks it's a date," Kagome pondered.

"I always think of time alone with you as a date," Inuyasha answered walking through the door followed by the other guys. Kagome blushed then stood up to yell at him only to find him and Miroku and Koga with scared expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with you three," Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Girls I don't mean to alarm you but a cloud farted on your faces," Miroku said pointing to their facial masks.

"Screw it I'm taking it off my face itches," Ayame huffed as she ran to the bathroom followed by Sango and Kagome. Rin remained where she was waiting for Kagome to finish her toes.

"What are you guys doing here," Rin asked after blowing Sesshoumaru a kiss.

"We needed to find out which apartment to put our stuff in," Koga answered.

"Oh yeah, um Apartment 28 is Mine and Ayame's apartment and Apartment 25 is Kagome, Sango and Kagura's apartment," Rin answered.

"Kagura's living with us now," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, also Inuyasha your room is the red one and Sesshoumaru yours is the blue room okay," Rin told them. "Sango has the keys if you need them."

"Okay, Sango darling may we please use the keys," Miroku yelled towards the bathroom.

"Yeah here you go," Sango said coming from the bathroom drying her face. She tossed them the keys. "How long do you think you guys are going to take?"

"Probably not that long, we do have two and half demons lifting ya know," Koga answered.

"Have you guys showered yet," Ayame asked coming out of the bathroom. They all shook their heads. "Well after you're done lugging your boxes up take a shower."

"Please," Rin added to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin your face is going to fall off if you leave that mask on any longer," Kagura pointed out from the couch. Rin got up and went into the bathroom.

"Don't worry dear we'll come back smelling fresh," Koga said kissing Ayame on the cheek. She smiled and patted him on the head. The guys said good bye and left the room.

"Time to tweeze," Rin cheered coming out of the bathroom.

"You would cheer for a booster shot wouldn't you," Ayame commented. Rin stuck out her tongue and then motioned for Kagura to get on the stool. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all sat on the couch to watch.

"Why aren't you guys tweezing each other," Kagura asked them.

"Oh tweezing is so much pain that we've found that it's easiest to forgive Rin for causing that pain," Kagome pointed out as she leaned on Ayame.

"So what kind of shape do you want," Rin asked Kagura.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are different types of eye brow shape as there are different types of faces. The six basic face shapes are oval, round, long, square, heart, diamond," Rin started.

"Here we go, the facial structure lecture," Sango sighed as she leaned against Kagome's legs, "Girl you are in desperate need for that wax."

"Shut up," Kagome joked.

"Back to what I was saying, there are certain traits to be able to determine what kind of facial shape you have. With a square face shape the forehead, cheekbones, and jawlines are all about the same width. Then of course the squared jawline is the most obvious feature. With oval shaped faces the forehead is wider than the chin, there is predominance in the cheek bones and the face gracefully tappers to a narrow oval chin. With a round shape face the face is almost as wide as it is long and is the widest at the cheeks. Now for a long shaped face, the forehead, cheekbones, and jawline are all about the same width. A person with a long shaped face tends to have a predominant chin and they will have an elongated appearance. A heart shaped face is similar to an oval shaped face but the chin tapers to a point. Last but not least a diamond shaped face is not as common as the other facial shapes. It is typical that the face is highly angular, the forehead is somewhat short, and the face is widest at the temples," Rin finished letting out a long breath.

"Well which eyebrow shape do you suggest," Kagura asked.

"I would suggest a slightly curved eyebrow," Rin said studying Kagura's face, "You're very pretty."

"Thank you," Kagura started leaning her head back, "I'll be even prettier when you do my eyebrows. "

Rin put on reading glasses and leaned in to Kagura's face and started to pluck.

"What's up," Inuyasha said loudly entering the apartment followed by the other guys. Rin glared at him making him jump, "What's wrong with her."

"She's trying to pluck Kagura's eyebrows and you almost messed her up," Kagome said throwing a pillow at him. Inuyasha sat on the other couch as Miroku sat next to Sango. Koga and Sesshoumaru took seats on Inuyasha's couch. Rin went back to looking at Kagura's eyebrows and plucked another hair making the guys cringe loudly.

"Why are you here," Sango asked. "You can't be done already."

"Like I said it was going to be. It was pretty easy," Miroku answered. "Now we're just here to take our showers and get all pretty for you girls."

"Kagura I don't know what you're cringing for it can't be that painful," Inuyasha scoffed. Rin turned around went over to him and plucked a hair from his eyebrow. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL."

"Oh gee was that painful," Rin asked sarcastically going back to Kagura's eyebrows. "Okay you're done, NEXT."

"Well I guess I don't really need my hearing," Kagura complained rubbing her ears as she traded places with Ayame.

"Inuyasha go take a shower," Kagome ordered. Inuyasha got up still rubbing his eye and stomped into the bathroom. By the time all the guys had all taken turns and showered Rin had completed all of the girls' eyebrows.

"Thank God, I don't have to watch something so painful," Inuyasha complained from the couch.

"Oh that was nothing compared to what we're doing next," Ayame said handing Rin a bowl of hot wax.

"Okay who's first," Rin asked. Sango came out in short shorts and sat down. Rin knelt before her and started to apply the wax. The guys leaned forward out of curiosity as Rin put the strip over the wax. Sango closed her eyes in fear of what was about to happen. Rin pulled the strip as fast as she could. Sango cried out in pain, but the guys cried even worse as the fell backwards.

"Why would you ever torcher yourselves like that," Inuyasha asked with a hand over his mouth.

"You like a girl to be smooth and hairless don't you," Rin asked pulling the next strip.

"As of right now I don't care," Inuyasha said running over to Kagome and pulling her in a hug, "You don't ever have to do that again. I don't care how hairy you get, I'll love you forever."

"Okay but I'm not doing it for you," Kagome said squirming to get out of his grasp. "I just hate feeling like a monkey."

"But you're my monkey," Inuyasha said pulling her back in for a hug.

"Okay last one," Rin said to Sango then pulled the strip. "Inuyasha if you think this is bad, imagine a bikini wax."

"I'll save you kagome," Inuyasha yelled picking her up bridal style and running towards the hall.

"Inuyasha I just got clean and if you dirty me in any way I will kill you," Kagome complained elbowing him in the chest. He let her go and she ran and sat in the chair.

"Can I do it," Inuyasha asked as he watched Rin apply the wax and the strips.

"NO," Rin and Kagome screamed.

"Please," Inuyasha begged.

"No," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked down in sadness and sat back down on the couch.

"You can pull one off me if you want," Kagura offered.

"Really," Inuyasha asked perking back up. Kagura nodded. "Well thank you Kagura."

"Are you sure you want to do that," Rin asked pulling one of the strips off.

"Holly mother of hell," Kagome cried.

"Do you need my arm to bite on," Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you ask me one more thing and I am going to wax your entire body," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha jumped and hid behind the sofa.

"Don't worry it's just the wax talking," Rin told him pulling another strip off. Inuyasha nodded and went back to sit on the couch.

"I still don't understand how you girls can do that to yourselves," Koga complained.

"It's the pressure of today's society for us women to be beautiful," Ayame answered.

"Also it helps to keep in mind that this isn't the worst pain that we're going to experience," Sango added.

"What can be worse that having hair yanked from your body in a rapid fashion," Koga asked again.

"How about having a human pushed out of our bodies in a slow fashion," Ayame answered rolling her eyes.

"See women of today's society are expected to be thin and to have silky, buttery smooth skin and then be able to give birth to a watermelon via a ten centimeter hole. Then when we've given life we are expected to magically the next day to be back down to a size 5 or something," Rin started.

"Not to mention the fact that every month we lay an egg that always goes unused," Ayame continued as she got in the seat in front of Rin.

"Also all month long our bodies are developing this lining in our uterus and when our egg goes unused it just falls out," Sango finished.

"The egg or the uterus lining," Miroku asked fascinated.

"Both."

"Hey there are pressures on Men in society as well," Koga said defensively. The girls looked at him doubtfully. "For example guys are supposed to be completely fit with big muscles. We have to be strong and the support of the family."

"We are expected to be the protector of the family and provider. We have to somehow become Mr. Fix it," Inuyasha added.

"Yeah but you guys always jump at the chance to be our hero's. Can you honestly say that you don't like the idea of protecting the woman you love," Kagome asked putting lotion on her legs.

"That's true," Sesshoumaru answered. The other guys nodded in agreement.

"Kagura do you know if your brother is going to the dinner," Inuyasha asked getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"No I don't think he is. At least last time I spoke to him he said he wasn't going," Kagura answered.

"Well that's a relief," Inuyasha said picking up a Nature Valley: Oats and honey bar and then throwing one to Kagome.

"I don't want this," Kagome complained throwing it back at him.

"Fine," Inuyasha said throwing the bar to Kagura.

"Thank you," Kagura said opening it.

"So it's gonna just be us and your families," Sango asked from the couch.

"So have you guys researched anything about the schools you're competing against, "Ayame asked.

"No we haven't, should we have," Kagome answered, "They did give us a list of the schools competing."

"We can do it now," Sango said pulling out Kagome's laptop and handing it to her.

"So we know that the school names are Umnio Art institute which is obviously an art school," Kagome started as she typed in her computer, "The next school is Tokyo University and the last is Chronos University."

"I've heard of the first two, but I have never heard of Chronos U," Rin said now in the seat getting waxed.

"Try researching it some more," Inuyasha suggested sitting down next to Koga.

"I'm already doing that," Kagome said rolling her eyes, "It says here that Chronos University is a university specially designed for assassins, sweepers, thieves and bio weapons."

"There is a school that teaches you that," Koga asked "Well where was that when I was choosing my college?"

"No clue but if I knew that school existed I would have chosen it," Ayame said ripping a strip off of Rin. The others nodded in agreement.

"What are sweepers and bio weapons," Miroku asked

"Duh it's a person who specializes in sweeping," Koga answered

"Yeah they have a school for future assassins and janitorial workers as well as blenders," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Hey you have no idea what a sweeper is either," Koga said crossing his arms

"A 'sweeper' is another name for a bounty hunter," Kagome said.

"How do you know that," Koga asked.

"Um hello," Kagome said shaking her computer.

"Well what is a bio weapon," Koga asked.

"No clue, there doesn't seem to be anything about bio weapons on the internet," Kagome answered shaking her head.

"Okay Kagura your turn," Rin said finishing rubbing lotion on her legs. Kagura got in the chair.

"Okay Inuyasha you get one chance," Rin said setting the strip up. Inuyasha walked over to where they were.

"Now are you sure you want me to do this," Inuyasha asked.

"It's gonna hurt no matter who pulls it," Kagura answered. "Just do it fast."

"That's what she said," Miroku laughed.

"Okay one two…," Inuyasha started.

"Don't count down just pull it," Kagura complained. Inuyasha ripped it off. "See that's not so bad."

"You are a tough cookie," Inuyasha said patting her on the shoulder then went and sat next to Kagome and put his arm around her and whispered, "It could have been you."

"Okay we really need to hurry up if we've got hair, make up and getting dressed to do," Ayame said in a rushing manner.

"Aren't you guys already dressed," Koga asked.

"Yes Koga we're going to a nice restaurant in yoga clothes," Sango said sarcastically as she took her make up to the bathroom. Rin quickly ripped the rest of the strips off and proceeded to follow Sango to the bathroom. The other girls proceeded to go to the bedroom. Sango and Rin brought the make up into the bedroom then proceeded to slam and lock the door.

"Damn they better look good too, after going through all of that pain," Inuyasha complained leaning back on the couch and lifting her feet.

"We heard that you lousy mutt," Rin shouted from the bedroom.

"God I love her," Sesshoumaru said chuckling.

**With the Girls:**

"Kagura I have to say I love the dress you picked out. You should have saved it for when you meet Ayame's brother," Sango joked adjusting Kagura's dress. Kagura had chosen a slim fit Leopard print dress that had glimpses of lace at the bust and waist that made it savagely chic.

"Yeah my brother would definitely propose to you on the spot," Ayame laughed changing bras. "You guys think I should do strapless or this push up?"

"Wear a strapless push up," came Koga's voice from the other room.

"I don't know if I have a bra like that," Ayame yelled back.

"Are you just going to stand there topless," Sango asked curling Rin's hair.

"Don't worry I do," Kagome said handing it to her. "But with that dress I kinda recommend no bra that dress is cut too low to wear a bra, you might just be better off with fabric tape to keep your boobs from falling out."

"Okay well where do you keep the fabric tape," Ayame asked.

"Again are you just going to stand their topless," Sango asked again.

"There's some in the kitchen," Kagome answered going through her closet.

"Okay," Ayame said opening the bedroom door and walking out.

"Ayame you're not…" Sango yelled but was drowned out by cheers from the guys. "Hey Kagome are you can I use that strapless push up bra since Ayame's not using it."

"Yeah of course I have more than one," Kagome said handing her the bra.

"I don't know what those guys are cheering for," Ayame complained walking back into the room and closing the door.

"Um Ayame look down," Rin said.

"OH MY GOD, You let me walk out the room like that," Ayame complained putting on her dress.

"It happened so fast Sango tried to warn you but you couldn't hear her," Rin answered getting up and pulling her dress on.

"Do you think I should wear black shoes or blue shoes," Kagome asked holding up two different heels.

"Black heels so I can have the blue ones," Sango said grabbing the blue heels. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT," Kagome screamed.

"Us guys have presents for our lovely dates," Inuyasha said through the door. "And we all chipped in for something for Kagura."

"Inuyasha that's so nice," Kagome said opening the door a crack to let him slide in 5 small gift bags. Kagome looked at the labels and handed them to their designated owner. The girls finished getting dressed then decided to open the presents one at a time. Sango and Kagome were sitting on Kagome's bed while Rin and Kagura sat on Inuyasha's bed and Ayame was sitting on the floor leaning against Inuyasha's bed. "Ayame why don't you sit on Inuyasha's bed I doubt he'll mind."

"I don't want to chance wrinkling this dress too much," Ayame said shifting. "Okay I'll go first."

**(AN: All of the jewelry links are going to be posted on my profile page if you want to see them)**

Ayame pulled her first box and opened it. Inside was a 10K white gold 1/2 carat t.w. black & white diamond necklace. The four princess-cut white diamonds grace the center of this elegant necklace for her. Black diamonds surround the center stones while additional white diamonds sparkle along the outer frame. The next box held earrings that matched the necklace only a stunning black princess-cut diamond is framed by round white diamonds in each of these earrings. The final box held a 2 CT. T.W. enhanced black and white diamond fashion bracelet in sterling silver that matched her earrings exactly.

"Ayame those are beautiful," Rin said looking closer at them.

"Hell yeah their beautiful and someone is getting some tonight," Ayame said putting the jewelry on in amazement on how it matched her dress. There was a faint shout of joy heard from the other room indicating that Koga heard her.

"You know that makes you a prostitute," Sango asked.

"Yeah well tonight was supposed to be the first time anyways," Ayame answered, "Who's next, Sango?"

Sango nodded and opened her first box and in it was a sterling silver topaz necklace with an alternating rainforest and Paraiba Swarovski topaz in a variety of shapes dance throughout the necklace. The earrings were exactly like the necklace in every way. The next box held a cushion-cut blue topaz bracelet in sterling silver with diamond accents.

"Oh these are gorgeous," Sango said examining the jewelry as she put it on. "But it doesn't mean we're gonna have sex like Ayame and Koga are."

Next was Kagura whom opened her first box to reveal a beautiful sterling silver snowflake is frosted in round diamonds for shimmering sparkle. Kagura gasped when she saw the next box which had 1/3 CT. T.W. diamond snowflake stud earrings in 10K white gold. Then the last box contained a 1/6 CT. T.W. Diamond Figure 8 and "X" Bracelet in Sterling Silver.

"These are beautiful," Kagura said in awe. "I mean considering what we've been through together the fact that they even noticed that I wasn't going to get anything means a lot. But to spend money like this on me, it's just wow."

"Kagura you're part of the group now, the guys wouldn't forget you," Rin said rubbing Kagura's shoulder with the other girls nodding in agreement, "Okay Kagome you next."

Kagome opened the first box and inside was a 14K white gold diamond & natural sapphire necklace. With a wave of round natural sapphires that is mirrored by another wave of diamonds. The next box held a pair of blue and white sapphire flower earrings in 10K white gold. The last box contained a white and blue sapphire flower bracelet in sterling silver. "Oh wow these are my favorite color," Kagome observed. "The idiot actually pays attention."

"Rin your last," Ayame said. Rin opened her first box and let out a gasp. Inside was a Le Vian® 14K Gold Multi-Gemstone butterfly necklace. It had a pair of colorful butterflies decked in Raspberry Rhodolite, pink tourmaline, amethyst and round Le Vian Chocolate Diamonds® fly along a Strawberry Gold® swirl. The next box contained Le Vian® 14K Strawberry Gold® Diamond & Rhodolite Earrings. The hoop earrings each showcase a dangling teardrop of Raspberry Rhodolite® encircled in scrumptious Le Vian Chocolate Diamonds®. Brilliant white diamonds embellish each hoop crafted in Strawberry Gold. The last box contained a 5.0mm amethyst line bracelet in sterling silver. "OH MY GOD, Rin!"

"I know there beautiful," Rin said blushing. Ayame pulled out Inuyasha's laptop and started typing vigorously. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out how much those items cost," Ayame said. After typing for a while Ayame finally announced, "Okay the bracelet $229."

"Oh that's expensive," Rin said looking at the bracelet.

"That's the cheapest item. The necklace cost $1,049 and the earrings cost $1099.99 dollars," Ayame announced. "So if my calculations are correct you are currently wearing $264,240,697.79."

"Ayame did you add or multiply," Sango asked rubbing her forehead.

"Oops yeah sorry you are currently wearing $2377.99," Ayame announced.

"Oh now your good at school," Sango complained.

"Sango focus, Sesshoumaru just bought Rin a mini elephant," Ayame said.

"I'm pretty sure an elephant would cost more than that especially the mini kind," Kagura commented getting up and smoothing out her dress.

"Kagura I have some leopard print heels that would look beautiful with that dress if you want to borrow them," Sango said reaching into her bag and pulling out the heels.

"Oh those are beautiful Sango," Kagura said taking the heels and putting them on.

"Okay girls one more last brush of the hair…" Sango started.

"And one last push up of the boobs," Ayame interrupted trying to push Rin's boobs up some more.

"And on last squirt of the perfume…," Sango tried to continue.

"Rin please don't wear perfume," came Sesshoumaru's voice from the living room. Rin giggled and dabbed at her neck and wrists.

"And one last alteration of the dress," Sango finished. The girls gave one more once over in the mirror and lined up to leave the room. The order was Ayame, Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Kagura. The girls decided to go one at a time. Ayame walked out of the room and headed straight for Koga. Koga looked like he was about to fall over.

"Yeah I have that effect on people," Ayame said as she reached him and linked her arm with his then turned to Sesshoumaru, "We have to have a talk about your spending habits."

"She's worth it," Sesshoumaru shrugged smiling.

"You look sexy hun," Koga said and then added. "Though I kinda prefer you topless."

"WOW," Miroku shouted when Sango exited the room, "I mean really WOW. You look amazing."

"Thank you," Sango said linking her arm in his. Next was Rin whom floated down the hallway looking nervous, "She's so cute!"

"How do I look," Rin asked Sesshoumaru when she reached him.

"Well that's a stupid question," Ayame snorted.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, so beautiful," Sesshoumaru answered hugging her.

"Don't mess up her hair, I just curled it," Sango piped up before covering her mouth, "Sorry forgive me, continue what you were doing."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically kissing Rin on the head. Kagome then came down the hall and walked over to Inuyasha.

"You look so beautiful," Inuyasha said as she linked her arm in his. She rolled her eyes and stared down the hall where Kagura was emerging from. Inuyasha held out his other arm for her and said, "You look awesome Kagura."

"Thank you," She answered linking up with his arm.

"Well ladies shall we," Inuyasha asked puffing up his chest in pride of the two women on his arms.

"Careful you wouldn't want that ego to deflate," Kagome said stepping on his foot. Inuyasha grabbed his foot in pain as Kagome and Kagura continued to walk out of the room with their arms linked to each other.

"These broads are going to be the death of me," Inuyasha sulked as he followed them. The rest of the group followed after him.

"Are we really gonna do it tonight," Koga asked Ayame.

"Yeah I'll just ride with you guys back here and we can break in my new bed," Ayame said.

"What makes you think we're coming back here," Miroku asked.

"Well, all of your stuff is here so I just guessed," Ayame replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!"

**At the Restaurant **

The group got to the restaurant and was lead to a private room. Kagome walked in and immediately saw her mother and brother.

"Mommy," Kagome cried running over to her and hugging her. She then turned to give a hug to Sota, "Wow brat you're getting so tall."

"Yeah it's called growing up," Sota replied trying to shrug her off.

"Hun please give your brother some air," Kagome's mom said. She then turned to a Tall man with long dark brown hair and blue eyes and next to him was a girl slightly shorter than Sota. She had long white hair and blue eyes just like her father. "Hun this is Onigumo and this is his daughter Kanna."

"Hi Kanna I'm Kagome, I've heard a lot of good things about you from your sister," Kagome said shaking Kanna's hand. She then turned to Onigumo, "Hi I'm Kagome and it's very nice to meet you,"

"Very nice to meet you too," said Onigumo shaking her hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I'm hungry," Inuyasha piped up.

"Mom this is Inuyasha my roommate," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha over.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome's mom said.

"Hello Miss Higarashi, May I just say that I can see where Kagome gets her amazingly beautiful looks from," Inuyasha said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thanks," She answered as Kagome punched him in the arm.

"And this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru, Koga, and that's Miroku," Kagome introduced as they all sat down.

"Hi to you all," Kagome's mom said sitting down next to Onigumo. Kanna sat on the other side of him and Kagura sat next to her. Sota sat next to his mom and Kagome sat next to him and Inuyasha sat next to her. Sango sat next to Kagura and Miroku sat next to her. Then Koga sat next to Miroku with Ayame next to him. Rin sat next to Ayame and Sesshoumaru sat next to her and Inuyasha. Once everyone had seated they ordered their food.

"So Kagome how is the living situation going," Kagome's mom asked as the waiter had brought them their food then walked away.

"It's been going good but we've all decided to buy two different two bedroom condos and Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ayame, and Koga are going to be in one condo. While Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, myself and Kagura are going to be in the other."

"I assume that each room is going to be gender based," Kagome's mom asked. Kagome nodded "Well I'm glad that you and Kagura will be rooming together that's really sweet honey."

"Thanks mom, I have to get to know my future sister," Kagome commented.

"So Kagome, Kagura tells me that you guys are competing in the College Idol competition," Onigumo asked.

"Yeah Kagura, Rin, and myself are representing our school," Kagome answered snatching a bread stick from Inuyasha.

"That was my breadstick."

"There are plenty more you'll live."

"No I won't you just took my breadstick."

"Oh my God, here you big baby," Kagome sighed handing him a half-eaten breadstick.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said grabbing the breadstick and eating it.

"Is there a certain theme of songs that you have to choose from," Onigumo asked.

"Yeah for the first week each school is getting a certain theme that was picked randomly. For us it was Disney channel star," Rin answered.

"What artists are each of you choosing," Kanna asked.

"Demi Lovato," Rin and Kagome answered at the same time.

"Selena Gomez," Kagura answered. "Oh by the way dad you and Kanna both have tickets to the show if you want to go."

"Of course I want to go. I don't wanna miss seeing my baby perform," Onigumo said. "What about Naraku?"

"Well I was already gonna use one of my tickets to bring Sango and she was going to bring her Dad and Little brother," Kagura answered.

"I was gonna bring you, Sota, and Grandpa. Speaking of which, where is Grandpa," Kagome asked.

"Oh he had some ritual to perform," Her mother answered rolling her eyes.

"Besides I'm not sure Naraku would want to go," Kagura continued. "He doesn't exactly like anyone at this table other than you."

"Well if that's how you feel then I won't press you on the issue," said Onigumo, "So when is the show?"

"Tomorrow," Rin answered, "It's really nerve racking, because they give the option of each individual school doing an extra group performance."

"Are you guys going to do it," Sota asked flinging a pea at Kagome.

"We originally weren't going to," Kagome started throwing a kernel of corn back at him, "But then our school got a call from the Umnio Art institute and they wanted to know if we would do a group song with them, and we said yes."

"What song are you guys singing," Kanna asked.

"We choose Send it on," Kagura answered.

"So do any of you play a musical instrument," Kanna asked softly.

"Sango, Inuyasha, Rin and I all play guitar," Kagome answered.

"I play the Drums," Ayame answered.

"That makes so much sense," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Watch it mutt," Ayame snapped taking a shrimp from Rin's plate.

"What are you going to do about it? Take a shrimp from me," Inuyasha taunted.

"Sesshoumaru," Ayame asked. Sesshoumaru took a shrimp from Inuyasha's plate and handed it to Ayame. "Hah."

"I play piano," Sesshoumaru answered getting back to Kanna's question.

"Really I didn't know that," Sango and Kagome answered at the same time. Then Sango continued to say, "So does Rin."

"Yeah I knew that," Sesshoumaru answered

"I knew he played piano," Ayame announced loudly.

"Good for you," Rin said patting her on the shoulder.

"I rap," Miroku said proudly.

"Does that count as a musical instrument," Kagura asked confused.

"No," Onigumo answered. "I saw your audition for College Idol on YouTube **(AN: Product placement LOL). **It was very interesting."

"THE YouTube," Miroku asked shocked, "Hey how many hits do I have." **(AN: I couldn't resist that line either LOL again)**

"Only a couple thousand," Onigumo replied.

"So Koga what type of demon are you," Kagome's mom asked.

"I'm a wolf," Koga answered.

"Wow, just like Ayame, you two seem like a match made in heaven," Kagome's mom said shocked.

"Has that what we've become," Ayame pondered surprised, "Are we the new Sesshoumaru and Rin."

"You wish," Sesshoumaru and Rin said in unison.

"Geez those two together are mean," Ayame pouted as Koga put his arm around her.

"Well see Sesshoumaru usually is an ass and Rin is usually really sweet yet feisty so if you combine the two you've unfortunately created an unstoppable monster," Inuyasha explained.

"Who exactly are you talking to cause Ayame isn't paying attention," Sango asked pointing to Ayame who had the earphones of Koga's Mp3 player.

"I was talking to Kagome gosh," Inuyasha replied defensively.

"But I didn't…. "Kagome started before Inuyasha shushed her.

"Whatever," Sango said rolling her eyes she then turned to Kanna, "So Kanna your sister tells me you go to Shikon High?"

"Yes."

"My younger brother goes there he's a junior there his name is Kohaku."

"You mean Kohaku Akane," Kanna asked with her face turning slightly red.

"Yeah, he plays football and baseball there," Sango answered oblivious to Kanna's face turning increasingly red. "I was just wondering if you knew him. He's gonna be at the competition tomorrow…"

"Sango stop talking," Rin suggested. Sango looked at Rin. Rin nodded to Kanna who was staring at her plate smiling. Sango grinned and decided to change the subject.

"So Mr. Kagura's dad what do you do," Sango asked.

"I'm a contractor, and please call me Onigumo," He replied.

"What do you contract," Ayame asked.

"Ignore her question," Sango suggested.

"Well girls and boys it's been very nice meeting you all but I think it's time we called it a night, "Onigumo suggested as he looked over the check. Everyone got up and started to head for the door. "I will see you all tomorrow at the show."

They all bid Kagome and Kagura's family goodbye then headed back to the apartments. Sango, Kagura and Rin all headed back to the dorms while Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku headed to the new apartments and Kagome and Inuyasha went to theirs. The next day Kagome and Inuyasha spent the day packing and moving their stuff.

"Hey," Kagura said as Kagome exited the apartment to carry stuff to the new apartment. "Whatcha doing?"

"Moving our stuff, do you have all your stuff from your dorm," Kagome asked as they walked to the new apartment.

"Yeah I had to hurry too," Kagura answered motioning to her suitcase.

"Why."

"Well see I packed last night while Kikyou was with Naraku. Unfortunately she came back instead of staying with him so I had to wait this morning until she went to take a shower," Kagura replied as they entered their new bedroom. "Which bed should I take?"

"Well obviously we haven't had the time to get a third bed in here so you can just share a bed with me or Sango or I can share with Sango till we're able to go out and get a bed," Kagome suggested putting a box down in one of the walk in closets.

"I'll share with you. It is a queen size bed so there should be plenty of room without feeling too awkward," Kagura answered putting her suitcase in the other closet.

"Hey new roomie," Inuyasha said walking into the room carrying two of Kagome's boxes. "Got any boxes you need brought up?"

"Oh that would be great," Kagura cheered jumping for joy as she handed him her keys, "My car is the JEEP compass."

"Ok I'll be back soon," Inuyasha said waving as he left the room.

"Well I guess I can help you with the rest of your boxes, Kagome," Kagura said as Kagome emerged from her closet.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha's being helpful and getting my stuff for me."

"Yeah he's a good dog. Welp I don't have many boxes left probably one so you can get that while I bring up some of Inuyasha's stuff," Kagome said pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"Sounds like a plan let's get too it," Kagura commented as they exited the apartment. They got more boxes and brought them up, "Where is everyone else?"

"They're at the girls' dorm getting all of their crap," Kagome replied going into Inuyasha's room. She emerged just as Inuyasha came in with all of Kagura's stuff. Kagome ran over to him to grab some of the stuff, "Hun you're gonna hurt yourself. Why would you try to carry so much stuff?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Inuyasha said as they walked into the girls' room.

"By the way we got the rest of your stuff so we are officially moved out of that apartment," Kagome said going into Kagura's closet.

"Oh thanks."

"Oh thank you again Inuyasha," Kagura said coming out of the bathroom. "You can just set that stuff in there for right now. We have to relax before we have to worry about our performances."

"That's true," Inuyasha said as he entered the closet that Kagome had just walked out of. Kagome went over to hers and Kagura's and laid down in the middle of it. Kagura laid down next to her and Inuyasha on the other side. Kagome curled into him and fell asleep. Inuyasha rested his cheek on her head and fell asleep while Kagura put her arm around Kagome's waist and fell asleep as well.

"If that isn't the cutest thing I have ever seen," Sango whispered when she entered the room. She was followed by Miroku, Rin, and Ayame.

"Aww," Rin whispered hugging Ayame's arm. Ayame pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"This is so going on Facebook," Ayame said loudly waking Kagura up. Kagura opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey guys what's up," She asked sitting up. Ayame pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagura tapped on Kagome's shoulder waking her up. Kagome sat up and looked from Kagura to Inuyasha and started to shake him awake which resulted in him falling off the bed.

"What the hell," Inuyasha asked from the floor. Kagome and Kagura fell back laughing. Inuyasha got up, brushed himself off and stomped out of the room saying, "Big bullies, just gonna sleep with me but then once you're done, it's all 'I'm gonna push you out of the bed'."

"Poor Inuyasha," Rin said laughing as she sat on Kagome and Kagura's bed.

"What time is it," Kagome asked stretching.

"Almost time to head over to the studio to get hair and make-up done," Rin answered getting up. "Is it weird that I'm not as much nervous as I am nauseous?"

"You'll do fine Rin. You're the best among us," Kagura said still lying on the bed. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Welp ladies we'd better be off," Miroku said from the floor as he got up.

"Where are Sesshoumaru and Koga," Kagome asked as they exited the room.

"They were bringing up mine and Ayame's stuff," Rin answered.

"Come on Inuyasha its time to go," Kagome said pounding on the closed door to the boys' room. The door opened a crack and an arm reached out and pulled Kagome in before closing the door and locking it again. "Inuyasha what are you…?"

Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence before a pair of lips crashed down on hers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered annoyed after she'd pulled away.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist," Inuyasha said nervously as he walked out of the room. Kagome smiled and followed him.

"What was that all about," Ayame asked from the living room.

"He had a splinter," Kagome answered entering the room. "Shall we leave then?"

"Yeah sounds good," Rin said as everyone exited the apartment. They met up with Sesshoumaru and Koga at the cars then drove to the studio. They met up with Kagura, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame's families.

"Kagura this is my twin brother Shippo," Ayame announced putting her hand on a guy who looked 6'4 and had reddish-auburn hair and turquoise eyes just like his sister.

"Hello," Kagura said shaking his hand. "Wow you look so much alike. I mean I know it's cause you two are twins it's just really weird to see Ayame in boy form."

"So which do you prefer," Ayame asked.

"I'm not so sure yet," Kagura replied smiling at Shippo.

"Hi," Kanna said coming up next to her sister. "I'm Kanna."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Shippo said shaking her hand.

"I think my sister has a crush on you," Kanna said giggling. The girls started to laugh.

"Kanna I thought that you had escaped that brat phase," Kagura joked poking her.

"Hey Kohaku," Sango cheered hugging her little brother.

"Geez Sango, It hasn't been that long," Kohaku squirmed. "Kohaku this is Kagura and her younger sister Kanna. You two go to the same school."

"Yeah I know, you're the girl who won the poem contest aren't you," Kohaku asked. Kanna blushed and nodded looking down.

"I think my sister has a crush on you," Kagura teased. Kanna looked at her in horror then turned a deeper shade of red.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen," Ayame whispered to Rin.

"I thought I was," Rin joked.

"I didn't know you won a poem contest," Kagura asked.

"It was the poem you used to read me that mom wrote," Kanna answered.

"Are you the contestants from Shikon University," asked a man walking up. The man was about 6'0 or taller had green eyes and short black hair. He had bangs that were swept to the side blocking his left eye. They nodded, "Well I'm going to need you to say goodbye to your friends and come backstage to get ready."

"And who are you," Inuyasha asked.

"I'm the stage manager," He answered. "The name is Hatori Sohma. Now will you please follow me to your joint dressing room?"

"Yes sir," Rin said sweetly. She gave Sesshoumaru a kiss then followed Hatori with Kagura and Kagome.

"Is that your sister," Hatori asked Kagura. She nodded. "Then you might want to keep her away from our host. He has a thing for high school girls."

"Thanks for the advice," Kagura thanked confused. He nodded as she opened the door to their dressing room.

"Hair and make-up will be in here in a couple minutes. Make yourselves at home," Hatori said closing the door after they had filed in.

"Is it just me or does he kinda remind you of the way Sesshoumaru carries himself," Kagome asked as they sat down in front of the mirror.

"Yeah he does," Kagura laughed. The hair and make-up people came in and fixed the girls' hair and make-up (**AN: duh) **and then the girls got changed then soon it was time to line up to go out on stage. The girls were holding hands. "Okay now I'm nervous."

"We'll do fine," Rin said confidently, "They can't eliminate all three of us in one week."

"Okay that went from inspirational to horrible in less than 5 seconds," Kagome said nudging Rin.

"Hello ladies," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a man who was slightly shorter than Hatori but not by much and he had black hair and brown eyes. "Shikon University I presume."

"Yeah how did you know," Kagome asked.

"Well you are the only team with all female contestants," He answered. "Hi I'm Shigure Sohma; I'm the host of this competition."

"Oh so you're the guy the stage manager warned me about," Kagura said.

"What did he say about me?"

"That I should keep my sister away from you."

"Now why would he say that?"

"Cause she's in High school."

"Ah I see. Well you have nothing to worry about," Said Shigure, "You should bring your sister here and I'll tell her…"

"Stop it," came Hatori's voice from behind Shigure, "Don't you have a job to do."

"Right, ladies I'll be introducing your school first so you will walk out and go stand on the purple x's, ok," Shigure instructed, "Then I'll introduce the other contestants and judges. Then I'll go over the rules and how the elimination is going to work and so on. You are to just stand there and look pretty till I'm done got it."

"Yes sir," the girls said in unison and saluting.

"Great we have comedians this should make the show interesting," Shigure commented.

"Yeah because the singing college students aren't interesting enough," Hatori commented coming up to them. "How did I get stuck with such a stupid job?"

"Cause you like to boss people around," Shigure answered.

"Shigure we are going to have you already standing on stage when the show starts," Hatori said reading his clipboard and pointing to the stage behind them. "You'll announce them then…"

"Yeah I know I'm going," He replied walking up on stage.

"Line up, please," Hatori asked the girls. Rin was in line first then Kagura then Kagome. "I see you guys signed up to do a group song with the Art institute?"

"Yeah but we haven't practiced at all," Rin answered.

"Don't worry they didn't either," Hatori sighed. "You'll perform it tomorrow at the elimination show."

"Okay," Rin said happily. Hatori put his finger to his mouth then pointed to the stage to signal the show starting. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited. I think I'm going to pee."

"Yeah I would recommend not doing that," Hatori said sarcastically. Kagura and Kagome snorted and started laughing with their hands over their mouths. He put his finger to his mouth again. "Pay attention."

"So without further ado…," Shigure stated.

"I told him not to use that phrase," Hatori muttered under his breath.

"From Shikon University here are Rin Manami, Kagura Aella, and Kagome Higarashi," Shigure announced.

The girls walked on stage one after the other and waving as they walked over to their spot. Kagome looked out and could see a section of seats next to the stage reserved for family members. She saw their group of people sitting in the first two rows. The first row consisted of Kagome's mom sitting next to Onigumo. Next to him were Kanna, then Sango, then Kohaku, and their dad. Next to them was Sota, and Kagome's grandpa. The second row had Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Ayame's dad and Shippo. Kagome noticed a routine with Kanna. She would stare slightly at Kohaku till he started to turn in that direction, then she would look away like she was watching a fly. Shigure walked over to them.

"Hello girls so tell us your ages and grade in College starting with Rin."

"I'm 17 and I'm a freshman," Rin answered.

"Hello I'm 18 and I'm also a freshman," Kagura said next

"Same for me I'm 18 and I'm in my first year," Kagome finished.

"Wow Freshman representing their school. That must be some terribly untalented school," Shigure said the last part under his breath. He walked back to the center of the stage, "The next from Umnio Art Institute here is Shinobu Morita, Yūta Takemoto, and Takumi Mayama."

The boys from the art institute all walked on stage. The first guy Shinobu Morita was tall and had black hair and dark eyes. The second guy Yūta Takemoto was the shortest he had grayish whitish hair with dark green/gray eyes. The last guy Takumi Mayama was the tallest and had red hair. His eyes were blue and hidden behind glasses. The girls each took turns shaking hands with them.

"I so don't want to be here," Takumi whispered to Shinobu.

"Then why did you come," Shinobu asked happily.

"Cause you made us," Yūta and Takumi whispered angrily. Shigure walked over to them.

"So give me your age and year in college," Shigure asked.

"Hello I'm Yūta Takemoto; I'm 19 and a second year student."

"I'm Takumi Mayama; I'm 22 years old and a 4th year student."

"Hi I'm Shinobu Morita; I'm 24 years old and a 6th year student." Shinobu finished.

"I didn't know schools went up to 6 years," Kagura whispered to Kagome.

"Ok well let's bring out our next school. Introducing from Chronos University Train Heartnet, Rinslet Walker, and Jenos Hazard," Shigure announced as they walked onto the stage. Train was about 5'9" and had Brown hair and yellow eyes. Rinslet was about 5'5" with purple hair and turquoise colored eyes. Jenos was the same height as Shigure and had brown hair and eyes.

"What are we doing here," Train whispered to Rinslet as they were walking onto stage.

"Duh the money," Rinslet answered waving.

"I still don't understand how we qualify? We're not even in college," Jenos complained.

"Look I had to make up a college then build a website for the stupid college the least you can do is sing and look pretty," snapped Rinslet.

"I really don't want to do this," Train complained.

"It's for Eve," Rinslet added.

"Fine," both guys said in unison as Shigure made his way over to them.

"Okay same deal; tell us your age and school year."

"Hi, I'm Rinslet and I am 21 years old and I am a 3rd year."

"Hey I'm Train, I'm 23 and I am also a 3rd year I just started late."

"Hey I'm Jenos and I am 24 and a 4th year. I started late as well."

"Now finally our last group from Tokyo University here is Naru Narusegawa, Keitaro Urashima, and Mutsumi Otohime," Shigure announced. Naru looked to be about 5'4" and had Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Keitaro Urashima looked 5'7" with brown hair and eyes and wore glasses. Mutsumi Otohime was 5'5" and had brown hair and eyes. "So tell us about yourselves."

"I'm Naru I'm 18 and I'm a freshman."

"I'm Keitaro I'm 20 and I am also a freshman."

"I'm Mutsumi and I'm 21 and I also am a freshman. All three of us kept failing the exams."

"Okay, anyways. For this competition each of you will take turns singing a song of you choosing so long as it complies with the theme for the week. Then the judges, whom I will introduce later, will give you their opinions on the performance. At the end of the night phone lines will be open for voting, and you guys will go home then come back tomorrow and we will eliminate someone. But the judges actually get a chance to vote for one performer to give immunity to. That performer will perform another song on elimination night. Now the last school to have all of its members still in the competition will win a best buy gift card for each member. Now unlike American Idol if you are eliminated you don't have to sing a swan song. We've decided to save you that pain. Alright now let's get to the judges. The first judge we have is music producer Tsubaki Katsum. Next we have pop star Yoko Okino. Our final judge is a maker of romantic costumes Ayame Sohma," Shigure explained to everyone. Tsubaki was a beautiful woman with long black hair and turquoise eyes. Yoko Okino had brown curly hair and blue eyes. Ayame Sohma had long white hair and greenish yellow eyes. "Okay so now that we have everybody introduced let's get this party started."

"Don't ever say that again," came a voice from the audience.

"YUKI," Ayame Sohma called as he stood up and started gravitating towards the voice.

"Ayame focus," Hatori called from back stage. Ayame slumped back down into his seat.

"Right so when you are not performing you will be sitting over there," Shigure said pointing to a group seats on a risen platform next to the stage. It was opposite the area for the family. The seats were set up in 4 sections of 3, two sections on each row, with a small space between the sections. Umnio Art and the Tokyo U teams were on the back row while Chronos U and Shikon U will be on the front row. "Shikon U you will go first we'll give you a minute to decide who wants to go first. Everyone else head on over to your seats."

"Okay," The girls answered as they watched the rest of the contestants go over to their seats. They decided to have Kagome go first then Kagura followed by Rin. The girls exchanged hugs and good lucks with Kagome then headed over to their seats. Kagome waved them off as.

"Okay Kagome first contestant of the night, nervous," Shigure asked handing her a microphone. "Now each school has a different theme of song they were supposed to pick and your school was assigned Disney channel stars. What song will you be singing for us?"

"Yup, but I'm excited to get things started," Kagome answered earning a huge cheer from the audience. "Well I decided to sing the "World of Chances" by Demi Lovato,"

"Alright I'll let you get to it," Shigure said then walked over to the empty seat next to Rin and sat down. Kagome nodded for Inuyasha to join her on stage. He walked over to her with his guitar in hand and started to play

**World of Chances**

_You've got a face for a smile you know  
__A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
__But I've got a world of chances for you  
__I've got a world of chances for you  
__I've got a world of chances  
__Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen  
__I go to write your goodbye and that's when  
__I know I've got a world of chances for you  
__I've got a world of chances for you  
__I've got a world of chances  
__Chances that you're burning through_

_Oh, I'm going my own way  
__My faith has lost its strength again  
__And Oh, it's been too hard to say  
__We're falling off the edge again  
__We're at an end  
__We're at an end  
_

_Maybe you'll call me someday  
__Hear the operator say the numbers no good  
__And that she had a world of chances for you  
__She had a world of chances for you  
__She had a world of chances  
__Chances you were burning through  
__Chances you were burning through  
__Chances you were burning through  
__You've got a face for a smile you know_

"Thank you," Kagome said into the microphone as the crowd cheered. She gave a little wave as Shigure made his way over to where Kagome was standing.

"Let's hear from our judges starting with Ayame," Shigure announced.

"That was an amazing performance of an amazing song," Ayame said into his microphone, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No," Kagome answered with Inuyasha nodding his head behind her.

"It seems he has a different opinion," Yoko giggled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha whom was still nodding.

"Why are you nodding?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped nodding and started shaking his head. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for my mistake I hadn't realized that my feelings for her haven't been returned," Inuyasha announced. The audience gave a loud Aww. Kagome glared at Inuyasha whom winked at her.

"And why don't you like him back Kagome," Shigure asked. "Is he not good enough for you."

"No that's not it," Kagome answered.

"Is he not good looking enough for you?"

"That's not it either," Kagome answered again panicking. She sat down on the stage rubbing her head as she was attacked with questions, and booed by the audience. "How did my life come to this?"

"Hey leave her alone," Ayame shouted walking up stage with Sango and Sesshoumaru in tow trying to get them both off the stage. Kagura and Rin ran over from their seats. Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome to help her stand up. Once she was standing he protectively put his arm around her. Rin, whom had been forced from the main drama by Sesshoumaru, was trying her hardest to calm Kagome down. Sesshoumaru was standing next to Rin patting Kagome's head after being ordered to by Rin. Ayame, Sango, and Kagura formed an angry, ready to attack, wall between the audience and Kagome.

"How dare you attack her like that," Sango asked pissed off.

"She is allowed to be with whoever the hell she wants to be with," Kagura added.

"And you have no right whatsoever to judge her like this," Ayame also added.

"This is a singing competition not a who's dating who competition," Sango said. Then pointed to Shigure, "Your job is to host and provide slight comic relief. So do yourself a favor."

"AND STICK TO THE SINGING," The girls yelled in unison making Shigure cringe. He looked to Hatori for support but Hatori had an amused look on his face.

"I apologize I didn't realize I was going to be attacked by a bunch of wolves," Shigure said standing straight and dusting off his clothes.

"Hey I am a wolf," Ayame said but before she could do anything Koga rushed on stage and grabbing her.

"Sorry about her she's just trigger happy with her anger," Koga said placing her away from Shigure. "Sweet heart you're gonna need to calm down."

"But Koga he called me a wolf," Ayame pouted giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Honey you are a wolf, as am I," Koga said patting her on the head. "You can't get offended by that. Besides wolves are pack groups who defend their own. So he was really giving all of you girls a complement."

"If you say so," Ayame said calming down. But she still glared at Shigure.

"Hey he started it," Shigure complained pointing at Inuyasha whom was still holding Kagome. Rin was still trying to comfort Kagome and Sesshoumaru was still patting Kagome's head.

"Hey," Inuyasha complained pulling Kagome closer

"We know it's his fault and trust me when we get home he is going to be staring down the business end of a hissy fit," Sango said glaring.

"Oh dear quick Sesshoumaru what do I do," Inuyasha asked.

"Invent a time machine, go back in time and shoot yourself in the head," Sesshoumaru said putting an arm around Rin.

"How is that going to help me?"

"It won't help you but it will make everyone on this stage very happy," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well that was mean," Rin said hitting him.

"What do you want me to do I'm enjoying the fact that I'm not him," Sesshoumaru whispered. Rin sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Koga a little help," Inuyasha begged. Koga looked out to the audience and cleared his throat. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next, "Oh dear."

"_She may be weary; women do get weary, wearing the same shabby dress. And when she's weary try a little tenderness. Ooo she may be waiting, just anticipating, things she may never possess. And while she's without them, Try a little tenderness…"_

"Hun we don't want to hear you sing," Ayame interrupted patting him on the back. "Anyways sorry for the interruption."

"It's okay just please get back to your seat," Shigure said.

"Right sure," Sango said. Sango turned around to give Kagome one last hug, as did Ayame. Sesshoumaru gave Rin a quick kiss before he, Inuyasha, and Koga ushered Ayame and Sango off the stage. Rin and Kagura gave Kagome quick hugs before returning to their seats.

"Sorry about that, "Kagome said.

"No problem, I was asking for it," Shigure said patting Kagome on the back. "Now then, let's get back to the competition. Yoko it was your turn to give your opinion"

"I thought your performance was beautiful. It was definitely a good way to start out the competition," Yoko said smiling. Shigure pointed to Tsubaki.

"I thought your performance was interesting. I think what made the song work for you was cause it was simple there wasn't any moment that was risky for you. I think that now that we see that you can be simple it's time for you to be more daring and do a song that will make the judges worry about whether or not you can sing the song," Tsubaki said honestly.

"So Kagome what do you think when you hear criticism like that," Shigure asked.

"I mean any kind of advice is always wanted. She's worked with a lot of talented singers and she knows what she's talking about. It really gives me a good idea of what I have to work on for next week that next week, if I'm allowed back, will be a lot better."

"That's a good way to look at it. Well you may go take a seat and next we have Kagura," Shigure said. Kagome nodded and made her way to her seat. But not before passing Kagura and giving her the microphone and another hug. Kagome sat down next to Rin and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello, Kagura how are you?"

"I'm okay, full of nervousness."

"Okay well what song are you going to be performing for us tonight?"

"I will be singing 'Who says' by Selena Gomez," Kagura answered. Shigure nodded then made his way over to Kagura's now vacant seat. Kagura stepped up into the middle of the stage and waited for the music to begin.

**Who Says?**

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.__  
_

_You made me insecure__  
__Told me I wasn't good enough__  
__But who are you to judge__  
__When you're a diamond in the rough__  
__I'm sure you got some things__  
__You'd like to change about yourself__  
__But when it comes to me__  
__I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na_

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me_

_Na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na_

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon_

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's heard it__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful__  
__Who says_

_It's such a funny thing__  
__How nothing's funny when it's you;__  
__You tell 'em what you mean__  
__But they keep whiting out the truth__  
__It's like a work of art__  
__That never gets to see the light__  
__Keep you beneath the stars__  
__Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na_

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me_

_Na, na, na,__  
__Na, na, na_

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon_

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's heard it__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not start potential__  
__Who says you're not presidential__  
__Who says you can't be in movies__  
__Listen to me, listen to me__  
__Who says you don't pass the test__  
__Who says you can't be the best__  
__Who said, who said__  
__Won't you tell me who said that__  
__Yeah, oh_

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's heard it__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says?  
__Who says you're not perfect  
__Who says you're not worth it  
__Who says you're the only one that's heard it  
__Trust me  
__That's the price of beauty  
__Who says you're not pretty  
__Who says you're not beautiful  
__Who says?_

"Good job," Shigure said as she jogged over to her. "Okay let's hear from our judges starting with Tsubaki."

"You have a beautiful voice," Tsubaki asked. Kagura nodded her head, "To me what makes a good singer is when you can tell that she really connects with the words and understands the emotions of the song."

"Yoko?"

"I agree with Tsubaki, you just seem like the type of person who is just comfortable in your own skin," Yoko explained happily, "I really just enjoyed listening to what you had to you sing and mean every word of it."

"And Aya?"

"They both took the words out of my mouth so all I can say is I agree with them."

"Nice job Kagura you can make you way back to your seat now," Shigure said patting Kagura on the shoulder. Kagura nodded and walked back to her seat handing the microphone to Rin on the way.

"Now our last contestant from Shikon U, Ms Rin," Shigure announced as Rin walked over to him. "So tell us Rin what will you be singing?"

"I will be singing 'Me, myself, and Time' by Demi Lovato," Rin answered. Shigure nodded and went to sit down.

**Me, Myself and Time:**

_I can make the rain stop  
__If I wanna  
__Just by my attitude  
__I can take my laptop  
__Record a snap shot  
__And change your point of view  
__I just entered this brand new world  
__And I'm so open hearted  
__I know I've got a long way to go  
__But I, I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it  
__I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
__Whatever it takes to be  
__What I was meant to be  
__I'm gonna try  
__Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
__I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself, and time  
_

_I go where life takes me  
__But some days that makes me  
__Wanna change my direction  
__Sometimes it gets lonely  
__But I know that it's only  
__A matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world  
__And I'm so open hearted  
__I know I've got a long way to go  
__But I, I'm just getting started  
__I'm over my head and I know it, I know it  
__I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
__Whatever it takes to be  
__What I was meant to be  
__I'm gonna try  
__Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
__I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself, and time_

_And baby there's nothing like this moment  
__To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
__Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
__Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
__Just try more love  
__If I just try more love  
__Then I'll find myself in time_

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it  
__I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
__Whatever it takes to be  
__What I was meant to be  
__I'm gonna try_

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it  
__I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
__Whatever it takes to be  
__What I was meant to be  
__I'm gonna try  
__Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
__I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself, and time  
__I'll find myself in time  
__I know I'll find myself in time  
_

"Wow, okay judges Tsubaki?"

"Rin that was perfect," Tsubaki started earning a huge cheer from the audience. "I know there have only been three performances but I bet that your performance will be the best of the night, because you can't beat that."

"I completely agree with Tsubaki, that was the best so far," Yoko added. "The only thing I would recommend is loosening up with that song you could have been dancing around the stage a lot more than you were."

"You are so beautiful," Ayame S. started. Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

"I mean it just gorgeous, was that your boyfriend the tall fellow who kept patting Kagome on the head," Ayame S. asked. Rin nodded.

"Ayame get to the point," Hatori suggested from back stage.

"I think that the best way for you to loosen up on stage is to spice up your sex life, and I can help because I own a romance costume store," Ayame S. continued causing Rin to blush, "You could be a French maid."

"Or a high school girl uniform," Shigure added.

"Yes, you would look so sexy in that," Ayame S. said.

"Okay that's enough," Hatori said coming out on stage and guiding Rin back to her seat, "Sorry for their behavior. Now Shigure announce the next school to go."

Hatori walked off stage and Shigure announced the next school which was Tokyo University the contestants from the university received mixed reviews Tsubaki claimed it was a letdown after Shikon U. After Tokyo U the Umnio Art Institute went and got mostly negative reviews mainly because Yūta and Takumi didn't try hard. Shinobu was well liked by all of the judges. Tsubaki's harshest complaint was to Naru when she claimed that Naru was like Rin's sequel and then went to say that sequels are never nearly as good as the original. Now it was time for the Chronos University team to perform and they decided to have Jenos go first.

"Okay Jenos your school was assigned from American Idol contestants as your them. So what song will you be singing for us," Shigure asked.

"I will be singing 'This is the night' by Clay Aiken," Jenos answered. Shigure nodded and made his way over to Jenos's seat.

**This is the Night**

_When the world wasn't upside down  
__I could take all the time I had  
__But I'm not gonna wait  
__When a moment can vanish so fast  
__Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

_Lift me up, in your eyes  
__If you told me that is what heaven is  
__Well you'd be right  
__I've been waiting forever for this  
__This is the night  
_

_When the answer to all my dreams  
__Is as close as a touch away  
__Why am I here holding back?  
__What I'm trying to say  
_

_Lift me up, in your arms  
__If you told me that is what heaven is  
__Well, you'd be right  
__Hold me close to your heart  
__I would go with you  
__To the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
__I've been waiting forever for this  
__This is the night  
_

_This is the night where we capture forever  
__And all our tomorrows begin  
__After tonight we will never be lonely again  
__Lift me up, in your eyes  
__If you told me that is what heaven is  
__Well, you'd be right  
__Hold me close to your heart  
__I would go with you  
__To the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
__I've been waiting forever for this  
__This is the night_

"There we go," Shigure said as he approached Jenos. "Let's hear from our judges starting with Tsubaki."

"Thank you Jenos, you've actually turned this into a competition between schools. Before it seemed like Shikon U was going to take the entire competition easily, but you've given them competition, good job."

"You sang that song so beautifully," Yoko said, "Do you have a girlfriend."

"Well I'm working on making her my girlfriend."

"Really what's her name, give her a little shout out right now," Shigure suggested.

"Her name is Rinslet," Jenos said confidently. Everyone turned to see Rinslet sitting there with a blank expression on her face, "Hi Rinslet."

"Stop it," Rinslet said rolling her eyes. Train was next to her trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well anyways she's a very lucky girl, cause that was amazing," Yoko finished.

"Again all my thoughts have been expressed so I don't have much to say other than good job," Ayame complimented. Jenos made his way back to his seat as Rinslet made her way to the stage.

"Hello Ms Rinslet you're looking excited," Shigure observed.

"Oh I'm very excited, I love to sing," Rinslet answered happily

"So my little ray of sunshine what song will you be singing for us," Shigure asked patting her head.

"I will be singing 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson," She answered. Shigure made his way over to take his seat.

**You Found Me**

_Is this a dream?__  
__If it is__  
__Please don't wake me from this high__  
__I'd become comfortably numb__  
__Until you opened up my eyes__  
__To what it's like__  
__When everything's right__  
__I can't believe_

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

_So, here we are__  
__That's pretty far__  
__When you think of where we've been__  
__No going back__  
__I'm fading out__  
__All that has faded me within__  
__You're by my side__  
__Now everything's fine__  
__I can't believe_

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

_And I was hiding__  
__'Till you came along__  
__And showed me where I belong__  
__You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know?__  
__How did you know?_

_You found me__  
__when no one else was lookin'__  
__how did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me_

_(You found me)__  
__(When no one else was lookin')__  
__You found me__  
__(How did you know just where I would be?)__  
__You broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__the ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__the good and the bad__  
__and the things in between__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

"Judges," Shigure asked.

"Very well done, I'm glad that there so far is another talented school here. The pitch was perfect, the tone was perfect, your eyes are turquoise which makes them perfect," Tsubaki joked. Rinslet pointed back and forth between them, "No but seriously, incredible, incredible job."

"Like Tsubaki said your singing was phenomenal, I will say though I don't think it was as good as Rin's singing but definitely up there at like second or third best of the night so far," Ayame stated.

"I agree with Ayame and Tsubaki, your singing was incredible but I still think there is room in there for improvement. For instance I think you voice needs more soul behind it to give it that deep meaningful sound that people love," Yoko said. Rinslet nodded in agreement and walked back to her seat. Train passed her and whispered a good job and then walked over to Shigure.

"So what do you think of your team's performance so far," Shigure asked.

"I think they've done wonderful and I'm really proud of them," Train answered.

"Do you think you can top them," Shigure asked.

"Oh I know I can," Train answered earning a huge cheer from the crowd. Rinslet and Jenos both stuck their tongues out at him.

"Okay so what will you be singing today?"

"I will be singing 'Measure of a Man' by Clay Aiken," Train answered.

_**Measure of a Man**_

_If one day you discovered him  
__Broken down, he's lost everything  
__No cars, No fancy clothes  
__To make him who he's not  
__The woman at his side  
__Is all that he has got_

_Why do you ask him  
__Move Heaven and Earth  
__To prove his love has worth  
_

_Would he walk on water?  
__Would he run through fire?  
__Would he stand before you,  
__When it's down to the wire?  
__Would he give his life up?  
__To be all he can  
__Is that, is that, is that  
__How you measure a man?_

_If by chance all he had to give you  
__Was three words wrapped around your finger  
__Would that be deep enough at the end of every day?  
__And how will you ever know  
__If a man is what he says?  
__Why do you ask him  
__Move Heaven and Earth  
__To prove his love has worth?  
_

_Would he walk on water?  
__Would he run through fire?  
__Would he stand before you,  
__When it's down to the wire?  
__Would he give his life up?  
__To be all he can  
__Is that, is that, is that  
__How you measure a man?  
_

_He never gives up  
__Let's go of his dreams  
__His world goes around  
__For his one true belief  
__Is that how you know?  
__Is that what it means?  
_

_Would he walk on water?  
__Would he run through fire?  
__Would he stand before you?  
__Would he be your anchor,  
__When the dark unfolds?  
__Will he always love you,  
__The best that he knows  
__Would he give his life up  
__To be all that he can  
__Is that, is that, is that  
__How you measure a man?_

_Would he walk on water?  
__Would he run through fire?  
__Would he stand before you,  
__When it's down to the wire?  
__Would he give his life up?  
__To be all he can  
__Is that, is that, is that  
__How you measure?  
__Oh is that, is that, is that  
__How you measure a man?_

"Amazing job, Train absolutely amazing," Ayame said clapping, "That's really all I can say."

"Like he said your singing was brilliant. It has a good soul and depth behind it that I think people will be able to connect to and relate to," Yoko commented.

"Wonderful singing Train, my prediction for this competition is that Rin and you will be the top two singers throughout this competition, because the way it looks after tonight Rin is your only competition," Tsubaki said. Train looked back and forth between Rin and the judges and nodded.

"Good job Train you may take your seat," Shigure said. Train headed back to his seat. "Okay so we have come to the end of the night and we will reveal the judges pick tomorrow during the elimination ceremony. Also tomorrow we will have a group performance with the boys from Umnio Art Institute and Shikon University so tune in for that as well as an encore performance of the top contestant according to the judges. So I am Shigure Sohma and from us all here at College Idol we say goodnight."

**NEXT NIGHT**:

"So what do you think of our competition," Rin asked. The girls were sitting in their dressing room waiting to be called out.

"At first I was a little worried by the boys from Umnio Art Institute because they kinda sucked yesterday, but judging by the rehearsal earlier this afternoon I think we'll be fine for our performance today. But I get the feeling that the guy with red hair and the guy with gray hair didn't want to be here so I'm betting one of them goes home first," Kagura answered filing her nails.

"I agree. I do think the judges were hard on some of the other contestants last night," Kagome added.

"Especially that Naru girl, I mean they compared her to a failed sequel of me," Rin said.

"Yeah no one should try to be compared to you. There's too much pressure cause you're so perfect," Kagome joked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"So how was your sleep last night," Rin asked Kagome and Kagura.

"It's a lot easier to stretch out when Inuyasha is not in the bed," Kagome answered.

"Yeah I slept fine, but sorry if I kicked you at all last night," Kagura said pointing her nail filer at Kagome.

"No you didn't kick me at all. So Rin how was your sleep last night."

"I thought I had slept fine but according to Ayame I was humming in my sleep."

"Wow that dedicated to the competition are we," Train asked the girls turned to find him leaning on the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there," Rin asked.

"Long enough to know that you two are sleeping together," Train said pointing at Kagome and Kagura, "And that you hum in your sleep apparently."

"Well what do you want," Kagura asked impatiently.

"Wow you're a rude one," Train said, "Do you kiss your girlfriend with that tongue?"

"She's not my girlfriend she's my future step sister," Kagura snapped, "Now get to the point."

"Hatori told me to come get you girls," Train answered.

"Why didn't he come," Rin asked.

"That's what she said," Train laughed but when no one joined him he continued to say, "Rinslet kicked him in the shin and he's apparently bleeding."

"Okay well thank you we'll be out in a second," Rin said sweetly. Train walked away waving, "So you girls ready?"

"Yup," Kagome and Kagura answered together as they headed out the dressing room and onto the stage to go sit in their seats. The other contestants started to walk out, Rinslet walked out with her arms crossed with Jenos beside her trying to calm her down and Train behind her walking with his hands behind his head. Shigure limped on stage pouting as Hatori scolded him. Shigure walked to the center of the stage and waited for the cue to start.

"Welcome back to College Idol. I may be in a lot of pain but we've got a great show for you tonight," Shigure said.

"You deserved it," Rinslet yelled still having her arms crossed.

"First thing we need to address tonight is the judges pick for immunity. So judges if you will pass up your envelop," Shigure asked Ayame got up and handed him the envelop then went back to his seat, "Okay the contestant chosen by all the judges to definitely be here next week is…Rin."

"I think I'm going to puke," Rin whispered as her teammates hugged her.

"Well that's disgusting," Train laughed.

"So Rin you can just stay where you are because you are safe now if your teammates and the Chronos U team would please come down to the stage and find out your fates," Shigure asked. The two teams walked down to the center of the stage and waited for the results, "Of the two of you teams one team is completely safe while the other….is completely safe as well congratulations."

Both teams let out a sigh of relief and exchanged hugs and congratulations with each other. Kagome and Kagura bounced up and down in happiness. Both teams made their way back to their seats and happily sat down.

"Now this means that a person from one of the last two teams is in jeopardy but before we get to that lets have our little Ms Rin perform her song. Rin if you will please come down," Shigure asked. Rin nodded and headed down to the stage. "So Rin what song will you be singing?"

"I will be singing 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez," Rin answered.

**Love you like a love song:**

_It's been said and done  
__Every beautiful thought's  
__Been already sung  
__And I guess right now  
__Here's another one  
__So your melody will play on and on  
__With the best of them_

_You are beautiful  
__Like a dream come alive  
__Incredible  
__Like a centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
__You saved my life again  
__And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind  
__Like a symphony  
__There's no way to describe  
__What you do to me  
__You just do to me  
__What you do  
_

_And it feels like I've been rescued  
__I've been set free  
__I am hypnotized by your destiny  
__You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
__You are and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_No one compares you stand alone  
__To every record I own  
__Music to my heart  
__That's what you are  
__A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby (I love you)  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-peat (Like a love song)  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I, I love you like a love song baby  
__I love you like a love song_

"Very nicely done," Shigure said walking up to her and patting her on the back. "So shall we invite your teammates and the boys from UAI down here to perform your group song?"

"I think that would be awesome," Rin answered.

"Well you heard her ladies and gentlemen get down here," Shigure said. They walked down to the middle of the stage and the stage crew put six microphones on the stage and they each paired off. Kagura and Morita were at the far left (**AN: From the singer on stage's point of view)** Rin and Yūta stood in the middle and Kagome and Takumi were on the right.

_**Send It On:**_

_**Kagura: **__A word's just a word  
'till you mean what you say  
__**Shinobu: **__And Love isn't love  
'till you give it away  
__**Kagura: **__We've all gotta gift  
__**Shinobu: **__Yeah something to give_

_**Both:**__To make a change_

_**All:**__ Send it on,  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
__**Kagura: **__With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
__**All: **__Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On_

_**Rin: **__Just smile and the world  
__Will smile along with you  
__**Yūta: **__That small act of love  
__is spent for one will become two  
__**Kagura: **__If we take the chances  
__**Shinobu: **__To change circumstances  
__**All: **__Imagine all we can do  
__If we..._

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire

_**Rin: **__With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
__**All: **__Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On  
Send it on  
__**Rin: **__Oh Send it on_

_**Kagura and Shinobu: **__There's Power in all of the choices we make  
__**Rin and Yūta: **__So I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste.  
__**Kagome: **__A word's just a word  
'Till you mean what you say  
__**Kagome and Takumi: **__And love is not love  
'Till you give it away!_

_**All: **__Send it on!  
On and on!  
Just one hand can heal another!  
Be a part!  
Reach a Heart!  
Just one spark starts a fire!  
__**Rin: **__With one little action!  
The chain reaction will never stop!  
__**All: **__Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It on  
__**Rin: **__Send it on_

_On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
__**Kagome: **__With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
__**All: **__Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On  
__**Rin: **__Shine a Light and Send It On  
__**All: **__Shine a Light and Send It On_

"Give it up for these two schools, what a performance," Shigure said walking over to the six. "That was really well done. Well here comes the hard part. UAI you three stay down here, Shikon U you obviously know your safe so you can go back to your seats and I'm going to need Tokyo U to come down here and join me."

The girls made their way back to their seat while the other school went down to face their fates.

"Okay so of the six of you one of you is going home. So I won't drag this out too long but the school that is definitely safe and staying whole for another week is…Tokyo U," Shigure announced. Tokyo U celebrated and hugged and were then ushered to their seats. UAI gathered closer together, but the only one of the group that looked even remotely scared to go home was Shinobu, the other two didn't seem to care, "So as you may know your team is about to be broken and so are your chances for your whole team winning laptops. So without further ado the contestant going home is…"

**AN: Yep cliffy, the main reason why it's a cliffy is that it's currently 5:12 am and I am too tired to cut anyone right now. Plus I have to reread this then take a road trip in 5 hours to pick up my sister. But I'm going to take this opportunity to say that I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, Love Hina, Honey and Clover, or Black Cat. I just love them so much. I will try so hard to not take this long again to post a chapter. I am so sorry I made it extra-long just for you.**

**Song's Used:  
World of Chances  
By: Demi Lovato**

**Who Says  
By: Selena Gomez**

**Me, Myself and Time  
By: Demi Lovato**

**This is the night  
By: Clay Aiken**

**You Found Me  
By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Measure of a Man  
By: Clay Aiken**

**Love you Like a Love Song  
By: Selena Gomez**

**Send it on  
By: Disney's Friends for Chance**


End file.
